


A Night With The Queen

by clexa9999



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, High School, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-26 08:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa9999/pseuds/clexa9999
Summary: Jaimee Reed was a blessing sent from above. In just one night, she became my first everything.My first friend.My first hug.My first dance.My first partner in crime.My first kiss.My first...She was my first love. And will forever be my only.Unfortunately, she was also my first heartbreak.How can a queen like her be with someone like me?It all started with that one fateful night...





	1. Part I

Well, it looks like I'm done for the day. 

Soft, thin lips curved into a smile, Lisa pushed the rim of her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and put her hands up to stretch her straining back. It had been hours for sure. Hours of furiously pounding on her keyboard and squeezing every information out of her brain to produce the 10,000 word essay her History teacher required. It wasn't due until next month and wasn't really worth a huge chunk of her grade, but what could she possibly do? She just likes to get ahead of everything. Well, that, and she ran out of things to do. Every paper, lab reports, homeworks, essays had been finished a week before deadline. 

Yep, she got her shit together. 

Gathering her things, she turned their library computer off and waited for it to shut down. She glanced around the area for a while and caught a glimpse of a framed photo on the wall.

It's their school's cheerleading team last school year when they won the Nationals.

April 16, 2015

Then, her eyes focused on a certain person on the photo.  
Jaimee Reed.

The girl is a dancing legend. She made it in the Cheerleading team on her freshmen year and made their school win its first National Championship. The next year, she became the captain of the cheerleading team and they had never lost ever since. And this year, on her senior year, she was determined to keep her reign over the world of cheerdancing.

Jaimee is the typical tall blonde, blue eyes and sex-on-legs type of beauty. She is the Queen bee. 

And she's also very, very, very arrogant. 

But the girl had the looks, the money, the brains, the guy... Everything. 

In the end, Lisa couldn't care less about Jaimee. She never bothered her. 

Finally, the computer finished shutting down and she lifted her butt from the chair. Slinging her bag on her shoulder, she got out of their school's library.

What time is it anyways?

She glanced at her wristwatch and silently cursed when she saw the time.

7:00 pm.  
My mother's gonna kill me. 

She readjusted her glasses again and walked faster to make it home fast. As she was passing by a classroom on the hallway, she heard something and stopped her gait.

A sniffle. Or a muffled sob. 

Her heart raced raced.

Should she check it out? 

She could think of a thousand reasons why she shouldn't go inside, but she couldn't will her feet to walk away. 

Finally sighing, she gave in and walked towards the door, resting her hand on the door knob. With a twist, she slowly pushed the door open. 

It was dark inside. 

Ghosts and other creepy stuff were the first things that came into her mind. 

She listened for a while but heard nothing but the sound of the distant passing cars. But as she was about to turn around, she heard it. Loud and clear.

A tiny whimper. 

She entered the room, the door softly closing behind her. She didn't hear the tiny click of the knob locking. She was unaware that the locking of that exact door would change her life forever.

 

Lisa's hand blindly reached out to switch the lights on and as her eyes readjusted to the light, she heard a bitchy voice saying in surprise: 

"What the fu-?"

And then, she saw the queen.

Yes, the Queen. The Queen of River High. 

Jaimee Reed. 

The girl was on the floor, hugging her knees. Her eyes were red and her voice cracking. She appeared to just have finished crying.

"I uh..." she stuttered.

"Get out!" 

Lisa was stunned. Never did she see the queen act like this. Not like she always see the blonde beauty. But the queen was usually so cool and composed. Plus dangerous. Yep, she was dangerous. In all aspects. 2

Lisa immediately turned around, obeying the queen despite having a heavy heart, and headed towards the door. Only to find out that the door was locked.

Shit.

She shook the knob, twisted it a numerous times, and pushed it with all her might. But it wouldn't budge. 

Oh shit.

"What's the matter?" Lisa heard the queen say.

"T-the uh.. the door..."

"Oh you gotta be shitting me!" Then, a few seconds after that outburst, she was gently shoved aside while the queen tried to open the door herself. But to no avail. 11

"Fuck!" The queen, frustrated and more than a little pissed, ran her long, delicate fingers through her hair. Lisa tried to ignore how... adorable the queen seemed to be when angry. 

Like a cute kid throwing a tantrum. 

"Give me your phone," the queen suddenly demanded.

"I don't have o-one..." Lisa replied, eyes on the floor.

She heard the queen give a small gasp. "Who doesn't have a phone at this time and age?' 

"Me," She squeaked out. Then, she dared to look up and her tame, brown eyes were met by electrifying blue ones. "W-what about y-yours?" 

The queen groaned and buried her face in her palms. "I don't fucking have it. I left it at my locker."

Then, the queen proceeded to shout and yell for the janitor.

"It's no use. Mr C-castor already went home." Lisa interrupted.

"We have to use the windows..."

"It's too narrow. And besides, it's a t-thirty feet drop from here." 

"Goddamn it." Lisa heard the distressed teen mutter under her breath before slumping down on the floor.

Weakly, Lisa sat down herself on one of the chairs.

Wow, what a surprising turn of events indeed. Here she was; the tiny, geeky, dork that got stuck in a room together with the person who is her EXACT opposite. Who knew fate could be this playful? 43

All I want is to go home! To go home and get some rest! Why does this have to happen? 

The whole room was quiet for a few minutes. Again, the only thing that could be heard was the random car passing by and the occasional, almost silent curses from the aggravated queen.

But then, another sound joined in.

It was a low, deep, almost inaudible rumbling.

It wasn't thunder. They were almost nearing summer and surely, no thunderstorm could have lost its way and found itself wandering around San Francisco. 

So, it must mean...

Lisa looked at the queen on the floor who had a slight blush on her cheeks. She looked up and found Lisa staring at her before her cheeks became a darker shade of red. 

"I'm hungry. So what?!" The queen hissed, but clearly still embarrassed. 

Lisa looked away, with a slight smile on her face, and fetched her bag on the floor. Rummaging around for a few minutes, her hand finally groped the wanted object. 30

Standing up, she timidly approached the queen and held out her hand.

The queen noticed the quaint, frail girl approach her and looked at the extended hand. Or rather, the object that was in her hand.

A granola bar. 

The queen's eyebrows furrowed. "You expect me to eat that?" 

Lisa shrugged. "It's the only food I have on me. Y-you can have it." 

The queen stared at it for a few seconds, seemingly thinking about what she would do. But then, her stomach rumbled in protest again. 

"Oh screw this," she murmured before taking the granola bar from the extended hand.

Lisa smiled yet again, and reach for her bag for a bottle of water that has yet to be opened. Then she handed it to the queen again. 

"Here, you might need this," then, as the queen got it, she turned around, busying herself with what was written on the board. 

Trigonometry problems. 

To kill time, she started to answer each one. It was fairly simple, so the problems must have been seat works or part of a quiz. 

She only stopped when she almost filled the whole board and when someone cleared their throat. Startled, she abruptly turned around and found that the queen had already stood up and must have been watching her for some time now.

Weird. She almost forgot the goddess was with her. 

"So," the queen started, looking at anyone but her, "uh... thanks for the uh... food." 

Funny. It almost looked like the queen was uncomfortable thanking someone.

Again, both of Lisa's shoulders lifted into a shrug and she smiled at the queen. "No problem."

Silence rang out inside the room.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" The suddenly calm beauty asked. Who knew all she needed was a granola bar? 

Lisa sat down on a chair and let her eyes wander around the room. "We wait, I guess. Wait until someone unlocks that door. Mr. Castor usually gets here around five am."

"Five am?" the queen asked in shock. "We're gonna spend the night here. Just great," then she huffed and pouted. 

The shy, timid girl wasn't the one to be easily attracted to someone, but it was distractingly cute. The way those lips pucker...

She shook herself out of those thoughts.

She's not gay. And even if she was, there's no way she would allow herself to like Jaimee Reed. 

And even if she did slip and liked Jaimee, the queen would never even cast a look her way. Metaphorically.

"It couldn't be that bad..." she spoke.

The blue-eyed girl lifted her gaze and raised an eyebrow at the pretty nerd. 

"Oh really?" She folded her arms across her chest. "That may be the case for you, but definitely not for me." 

Lisa was surprised, but not really surprised. She was expecting the queen to start bitching at her for some time now. Really, she was expecting it.

She's really conceited, Lisa couldn't help but think to herself.

She was burned. The queen's nasty comment really burned.

Does she think that I am liking this situation? Being stuck here for a night.... just because she's the most popular girl in school and getting to hang with her is a freaking blessing?

Most of all, she was hurt. She didn't know why, but it... it hurt her. For the conceited girl to think such lowly of her. 

She clamped up and her head hung. 

This is exactly why she didn't like the 'populars'. The jocks, beauty queens, the socialites and richies; she disliked them all. But Jaimee was different. In her eyes, the teen queen was just... different. 

But now, she knew that for the first time in a long time, she was wrong about a person. And it again frustrated her.

She sighed and walked to sit by the window, facing away from the queen.

A short amount of time passed before she heard the queen sigh frustatingly and footsteps walking towards her.

"Okay, I'm only going to say this once. I-... I'm sorry." 

Lisa obviously stiffened. Hearing the queen's voice so close to her and again, hearing the queen say something polite.

She remained quiet. Until the queen moved a chair in front of her and sat down, legs crossed.

"Are you going to ignore me all night? I figured if we're going to be stuck here all night, we might as well know each other a little." 

Lisa looked at the queen, a little shocked. She actually wanted to talk?

"Aaaaand, since you're obviously not gonna talk, I'm gonna go first. What's your name?"

It took a split second for Lisa to comprehend that she was asked a question.

"Uh, I'm L-Lisa."

"And I'm Jaimee," she said, as if nobody knew her. "So, Lisa. Why were you here late?"

The smaller girl grew uncomfortable. She fidgeted under the queen's gaze.

"I was using the computer to finish something up."  
The queen's face suddenly looked curious. "Why do it here?"

Usually, she would lie and tell some fabricated story about wanting to spend some time in school, but she couldn't. Those blue eyes did something to her.

"We really don't have any c-computer at home. We're struggling as is and if not for my scholarship, I probably won't be even studying right now."

Jaimee looked at the small girl, not knowing what to say. She had been raised from a well-off family and was not familiar with these types of... problems. Then she looked at the board, seeing all of the girl's solving. 

She's so smart. What a waste if she didn't go to school. And she looks pretty too. Surely, she has to have a very nice future ahead of her. 

"What does your mom do?" She asked instead of commenting further and possibly hurting the girl. She has a nasty habit of running her mouth sometimes. 

"M-my mom? She doesn't have a regular job. She just... she grows these spices and we sell them to local restaurants." 

Again, that surprised her. How do people 'grow' spices? And what kind of spices? Like, basil... oregano or pepper? 

The queen was slowly drawn into the girl, bit by bit.

"How about your father?"

Then, the queen observed the girl more keenly. She seemed to squirm and... then she hung her head.

"My father left us when I was two. My mom said it was for the better."

She felt a tug at her heartstring. This was one of the rare times she appreciated and was grateful for everything that she had. She had a complete, loving family, a too-big of a house, enough money to support her lavish lifestyle, and a healthy body. Really, she was grateful.

And without really knowing why, she leaned in, placed two fingers under Lisa's chin and lifted it up a bit.

"Don't you believe your mom? That it was for the better?" 

Suddenly, tears started welling up a bit in the corner of Lisa's eyes. Jaimee felt surprised, aand weirdly, a strong urge to wipe them away. But she resisted, and carefully backed away from the emotional girl.

"I do... b-but... I'd like to at least know what he looks like."

Jaimee grew uncomfortable. She didn't know how to comfort the girl, and honestly, she didn't know if she SHOULD comfort her. But in the end, she settled for handing the girl her very own hanky, with her name embossed on the dainty edge.

The teary-eyed girl accepted it and dabbed the corner of her eyes with it. They grew quiet for some time. No one really knew how to start the conversation. That is, until Lisa spoke. 9

Lisa looked at Jaimee, "How about you? Why were you here so late?"

Jaimee avoided the gaze, "I was just finishing up some work. Just like what you were doing."

It was clear that there was something more to it. And why she found the queen in tears and very vulnerable. But asking such thing is a guarantee to make the queen clamp up and ruin a somehow decent conversation. 1

"Well, I hope everything's going alright for you," Lisa just said, "You know, you're really lucky."

The queen's face twisted in clear distaste. "Yeah..." but then, she saw something on the smaller girl's temple. "That's an interesting mark you got there..."

Lisa blindly traced the heart-shaped birthmark on her temple and tenderly smiled. "I know... I was born with it." 

"That's really cute," the queen gave a half smile and twirled a blonde lock around a finger. "I have one on my butt. Wanna see?" Then she grinned and watched as the shy girl blushed profusely. 

"U-uh... n-no thanks." 

Lisa struggled to control the sudden heat that enveloped her face. What have gotten to the queen?

"I like your birthmark. It's unique and not to mention rare," the queen said. "You must get that all the time."

Lisa shook her head. "No one really notices it since no one gives much attention to me. In fact, aside from my mom, you're the very first person to compliment my birthmark."

"Don't you have any friends?" The queen asked, a little puzzled.

Again, Lisa shook her head. "I'm too shy to approach anyone. Much less talk to them..." 

The queen smirked. "And yet you're talking to me."

"Another first." Lisa admitted shyly.

Suddenly, the queen's eyes sparkled and she shot up from her seat. "I know! Let's see how many firsts we can make you do tonight!" 

Lisa was taken aback. "W-what? Why m-me?" 

The queen grinned, showing her perfect set of pearly whites. "I've done things. Seen things that you've never had. Let's do it! It'll be fun." 

Lisa was hesitant. Very hesitant. But the moment the queen held her hand and pulled her up, she knew she couldn't refuse; even if she wanted to.

"Hmmm... let's see..." the queen thought for a moment. Then her eyes showed another gleam in them. "I bet you've never vandalized before." 

Lisa's eyes widened. "Don't tell me-...?"

"Yes! Come on." Then the queen dragged her to the whiteboard and handed her a marker. "Go on." She urged Lisa.

Lisa accepted the pen and removed the cap. Then, as she was ready to write in the whiteboard, she heard the queen snicker.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to deface something. If you're gonna write in the whiteboard, someone's just going to erase it," Then the queen amusingly shook her head. "Try on one of the desks."

"What?" Lisa protested. "But that's against the rules!"

The queen grinned. "And trust me, you'll feel mighty invisible after doing it." 

Lisa was horrified. She was always the prim and proper girl who followed all the rules. But somehow, the blonde goddess beside her was shaking her whole resolve up.

Should she let it happen?

"Come on, Lisa. Just a tiny bit."

Lisa is slowly giving in. The thought of doing something naughty was just so appealing. She knew it was the queen's doing. She just have a way with people. 

"What should I even write?" The shy girl asked as a last retort.

The queen grinned. "Write something like 'Mrs. Kendall smells like a rotten egg'." 

Lisa almost choked. "That's too much!"

"Okay, okay..." the queen laughed a little. "How about... how about you just write the date today?"

Lisa calmed down a bit. That, she could do. It was manageable.

"O-okay..." with trembling hands, she approached a desk. Then, she leaned down, pen uncapped and ready.

She wrote 09, then a dash, then a 10 and lastly, a 1 and 5. All this time, she was holding her breath. When the last stroke was finished, she released the breath she was holding in. 

Then, she was surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her for a second before it disappeared again.

"That's one!" The queen joyfully stated.

Feeling another blush creeping in, Lisa hung her head. "Actually, that's two... I-... I've never been hugged by anyone except my mom before..." she added in a small voice. 

The queen was again surprised and a little bit amazed. Looks like they're going to be breaking a lot of records tonight.

"Well, then let's proceed to number three then?" She suggested.

Lisa eagerly nodded, already feeling 'invinsible', as the queen put it.

The queen thought about the next one. It was hard, really, seeing they are limited to the small classroom, but she knew she could make it work. "How about... have you ever danced in front of someone before?"

Lisa hesitated. "I tried once... when I was small. Mom said she liked it, but I've always been awkward about my body." 

The queen clapped her hands once. "Yup. We are going to twerk. I'm gonna teach you how." 

Lisa was mortified. 

Twerk?! For goodness sake, she will not twerk. Even if the queen begged her! 

"Look, I-I'm not really..."

"Please?" The queen interrupted her. "Do it with me?" Then, the blonde beauty started to pout. 

Lisa's eyes widened. Oh no...

She tried her best to resist, but the queen had her captivated. 

"Okay, fine." 

The queen smiled genuinely and stood directly behind the little overwhelmed girl.

"Don't worry. This will be easy. And I promise I won't laugh at you," the Lisa felt soft hands on both of her hips. "Just sway with me. This is the easy twerk." 

She was usually very stiff, but with the queen's hand on her hips, her knees got wobbly. In fact, her whole body felt like jelly. 

The queen started to hum a familiar, but rather annoying tune. It's that 'Twerk it like Miley' song again. 

"Come on. Lift your foot alternately. Yeah... good. Dip your hips lower..." the queen suddenly closed in the distance and now she was almost in her arms. 

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her palms got sweaty. 

What's happening to me? 

"Now, move your hands like this. Yes, that's right..." the queen put one hand on her shoulder to steady her, "You're a fast learner! You almost have it. Slower. A twerk is super sensual if done properly," the blonde advised. "I'm gonna stop moving now. Just show me what you got. You can do it..." she encouraged. 

She was thinking... Nah. The hell with it.

Lisa moved closer. Her butt was moving directly in front of the queen's crotch. The blood was pounding in her ears and she's sure she was beet red to boot. But this... dance feels... crazy. And slowly, she began to gain confidence. Little by little; bit by bit. 

After a while, she stood up, ears red and truly embarrassed. She faced the queen abruptly and was surprised at how their bodies were pressed so close. The queen seemed out of it and, dare she say, a bit mesmerized. They gazed at each other's eyes for a long, silent moment. They can't seem to break away. 

Until the queen got hold of herself. She blinked a couple of times and shook her head, breaking their intense staring contest.

She smiled at Lisa, "That was wonderful. Have you ever danced with someone before?"

The small girl shook her head.

The queen grinned and put one of Lisa's hands on her shoulder while she put hers on Lisa's waist. Then, she took hold of the stiff girl's remaining hand in hers. "Let's see how you waltz..." 

Then, she steered them forward, not bothered by furniture at all.

Lisa struggle to catch up. "Wait, I-"

"Just close your eyes and move with me..." the queen told her, chuckling softly. She started to hum and navigate through the furniture. 

Lisa did close her eyes and went with the queen's instructions. Then, surprising them both, she gently laid her head on the crook of the queen's neck.

Jaimee's eyes widened. She even missed a step. But fortunately, she has quick feet. She glanced down at the small girl she was dancing with. At how their bodies seem to... fit. 

It scared her.

She could feel herself getting sick, her stomach feeling weird and acting all... tingly and... warm. 

She couldn't explain it. She felt weird. 

She stopped and stood still, pulling away from the confused girl. Then, she gave her a small smile and curtsied.

Finally returning her smile, Lisa copied her and curtsied. "You dance very well." 

The queen smiled. "Well, that's another two to cross off of your imaginary list."

Lisa nodded, "What's next?" She asked.

"Well, I was thinking about having you destroy something in this room..." 

Lisa's jaw went wide.

The queen smiled mischievously, "but it seems boring. How about 'arranging' Mrs. Kendall's files instead?"

"And by 'arranging', you mean..."

"Causing complete and utter chaos? Yes. Now come on." Lisa giggled and let herself be led by the rebel of a teen.

The kneeled before the teacher's desk, where all of the files where kept. It wasn't even locked. 

"Here, you swap out the pictures on the students' index cards while I change her lesson plans. She's too old she'll never notice something's up." The Jaimee giggled. "Here, I'm gonna write 'How the Germans won the Second World War'." 

Now Lisa felt excited. How is Mrs. Kendall gonna pull this off?

They both giggled and worked, 'arranging' the files and putting it back again neatly. Now, when you look at it, it seemed normal. But god knows the chaos they created inside. It took them almost an hour to finish everything up, chatting and giggling without a care in the world.

"See? Being bad feels sooooo god, doesn't it?" Jaimee asked the girl slowly coming out of her shell. 

Lisa raised her hands in the air dreamily. "Oh god. Yes! It feels so bad, but so good!" Then she laughed. 

"Hmmm... I bet you've never gossiped before either." Jaimee suggested.

Lisa's eyebrows furrowed. "Do you want me to gossip?"

The queen just smiled and scooted back until her back hit the wall. She was sitting down on the floor and she patted the space beside her, motioning for Lisa to sit down. Lisa immediately sat down beside her.

"So, did you know Mr. Gomez is having an affair with the Principal?" The queen started. 

Lisa's eyes widened. She knew Mr. Gomez! He was the kindest, most gracious teacher on the school. He loves his wife and never fails to mention her in his classes. How could he do that?

The queen noticed the shocked look on Lisa's face and burst out laughing. "Oh, honey. That wasn't true. It was a gossip. You know, gossips are made up stories that almost seems believable. Mr. Gomez is a good man." 

Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. She almost believed that one.

"Now, it's your turn to make up a gossip. It can be anything that you want."

Lisa thought for a while. Then, a small smile crept up her face. Jaimee thougt it was cute how Lisa's eyes seem to radiate the smile out.

"Uhm... Miss Jackson smokes pot during lunch break." She finished, looking at Jaimee for confirmation. 

Jaimee laughed, a bit surprised. "That was a good one," she ruffled Lisa's hair a bit, "but did you know Miss Jackson also sells cocaine to her students?" 

Lisa giggled. "Oh no, Miss Jackson isn't the one selling the stuff. It's Mr. Castor!" 

The queen was amused at how the shy girl easily adapted to their little game. "Oh yeah? I heard he slips it inside the students' lockers and there is already payment inside."

"Karl Dunns caught Mr. Castor transacting one day and Mr. Castor threatened to tell everyone that Karl works at a gay bar as a stripper if Karl reported him."  
8  
"Whoah, tiger! That was... uhm... surprising." Jaimee giggled. "But I heard they had sex after that so all was well." They both laughed at that. 

Then, the gossips got worse and worse. First, it was another student that was dealing drugs, then, it was the principal. Then there were more made up affairs. Their little game only ended when they ran out of people to gossip on. And that was saying something! Theirs was a moderately sized school.

They were silent for a while, until Lisa shuddered visibly.

"Cold?" The queen asked.

The small girl nodded her head.

Jaimee scooted closer and draped an arm over Lisa. Why she did that, she didn't know. But it felt good to hold the cute girl.

"Won't you tell me why you were crying?" Lisa asked in a small voice.

Jaimee paused, unsure of what to say. She was always a bit guarded about her family life. Of course, they were influential and somehow, hold political power over the city.

"I... it's better if I..." she didn't get to finish it when she felt a soft hand hold her trembling ones. 

"It's okay. But you know, it's not healthy to hold it in. We may have just met tonight, but I'm free to listen."

That was her undoing. Gently, she let her head hung and rest her forehead on the girl's shoulder before she felt the first tears slip out.

"I don't know what to do..." she started, "I feel so trapped. I want to do things, be free and travel and don't give a fuck about anything... but..." 

"But?" Lisa coaxed out.

"Everyone has expectations of me. My father, mother... the teachers, my friends. I'm expected to go to these big league colleges, but I want to explore the world first. I want to cut my hair shorter and wear jeans, but my mom demands me to wear dresses. And now, my boyfriend wants me to put out on prom night," Lisa cringed hearing that part. That jerk of a football captain. But she let the queen ramble on. "My friends keep telling me that it's about time, but I want my first to be with someone... I have a connection with. Josh and I don't have even a tiny bit of it." 

Lisa was surprised. "Y-your first?"

The queen sniffed and nodded. "Yes. I-... I've never done it before." She admitted shyly. "Suppose now you're going to judge me for it?"

"No! Of course not. I was just... surprised." And pleasantly so.

The queen laughed bitterly. "I don't know what to do really..."

"You know what I do when I feel lost?"

"What?"

Lisa smiled and put Jaimee's hands together.

"I pray," she said, smiling softly. "I pray to God and hope that everything will be alright. I ask for Him to give me courage, to give me patience and kindness, as well as thank him for everything that He had given me."

Jaimee looked at the girl curiously, feeling something inside her melt. "Suppose... I could try praying." 

They both smiled at each other, and Lisa held Jaimee's hand inside hers. "Now close your eyes and tune everything out. Connect with him."

Lisa watched as the blonde beauty closed her eyes and started praying. She closed her own eyes and prayed with her.

Lord God, I don't know what your plans are, but I'm sure I will treasure this night forever in my memories. Please guide this girl with me. Give her light, and may your light shine upon her eternally.

They spent a few more minutes like that, until Lisa opened her eyes and found beautiful blue eyes staring directly at her.

"You know, you have beautiful eyes..." Jaimee said, seemingly out of herself, before reaching out and slowly removing her eyeglasses. They stared at each some more, caught in the moment, until Jaimee spoke breathlessly, "You're great. You're so great..." 

And as she stared at Lisa's eyes, she realized something. It's really easier to share yourself with a complete stranger. But at the same time, she feels like she had known Lisa her whole life. Yes, it was cliche, but it just feels like that. Just being near the shorter girl brings a sense of tranquility to her being.

And with no other words, she leaned in and captured Lisa's lips in her own, arms wrapping around the smaller girl.  
Lisa's eyes went wide as saucers and she was rendered paralyzed. Her body stiffened instinctively, feeling the unfamiliar touch of another person's lips against her own. 

But as a few seconds passed, the haze cleared from her mind. She started to feel tingling from the top of her head up to the tip of her toe and slowly, she closed her eyes and let her body relax.

Jaimee's heartbeat was pounding against her ears. It wasn't the first time she had kissed somebody, but kissing Lisa was different. Sure, she was the first girl that Jaimee kissed, but... she's just different.

Lisa is special. 

Her lips moved delicately against the smaller girl, careful not to scare the girl away. Jaimee particularly liked how soft and fluffy Lisa's lips felt. Her left hand came up and tentatively cupped Lisa's cheek while her other hand supported her as she leaned closer, deepening the kiss. Lisa felt herself falling down on the floor so she wrapped her arms around Jaimee's neck and surprised the queen by responding to her kiss with much gusto. Jaimee laid Lisa gently on the floor, laying on top of her. Their kiss was only broken when they felt the need for air. 

Quietly panting for air, they both took this time to comprehend what had just happened between them. 

The queen was at loss for words. Something that was quiet a rarity to her. All of a sudden, the lights went out. She felt the small body beneath her tense and pull her closer.  
"Are you afraid of the dark, honey?" She asked, the endearment coming out of her mouth naturally.

Lisa nodded, burying her face in the crook of the queen's neck. She had always been terrified of the dark. She can't remember why, but she knew it had something to do with her as a child. 

Meanwhile, Jaimee cooed and stroked her hair in an attempt to calm the little thing in her arms. And after a while, it did work. And she pulled away to caress and observe Lisa's face. 

The only source of light was the moon and it shone directly on Lisa's face.

She is cute. Hella cute. How did anyone not notice this before? 

And before she can help herself, her head dipped lower to make their lips meet again. This time, in a passionate, heated kiss. Their chemistry was surreal. And that chemistry was slowly making Jaimee lose any control. She broke away from the kiss and planted small kisses on Lisa's jaw down to her neck, being rewarded with a low, throaty moan. 

I think I just found a special spot. The queen smirked. 

The temperature of the room was slowly rising. Lisa can even feel the tip of her ears heating up. She boldly cupped the queen's face and lifted it up, connecting their lips once again. She shivered when she felt the queen's tongue take a gentle swipe at her upper lip.

"Wait..." Lisa broke away, panting.

"Why?" Jaimee, ever the impatient one, tried to connect their lips together again but it was Lisa who was determined to talk.

"We-... please stop doing that."

The blonde had started to gently bite and nibble at Lisa's neck like some sort of sexy parasite. "Oh don't mind me. Do go on." She smirked mischievously as she felt the smaller girl's hand lightly push her away.

"No. I- I need to know. What does this mean?"

The queen paused. Then, she looked directly at Lisa's brown orbs. "Honestly, I don't know. All I know is holding you right now feels perfect. Kissing you is perfect. Every moment that we spend together is perfect," she admitted. 

Lisa looked at the queen, seeing sincerity in her placid blue eyes.

"You're so beautiful," she muttered before connecting their lips once again.

The queen rejoiced internally. Lisa is going to be hers tonight. 

Slowly, she let her hands wander all over Lisa's body, feeling all the curves and swells it has to offer. Then, in a bold move, she slipped her hand under Lisa's shirt and caressed the skin just above her pantyline.

Feeling the creamy skin and hearing the smaller girl let out a gasp bought such joy in her. She broke their kiss and looked at Lisa for one final confirmation.

"Are you sure about this?" 

Lisa, feeling all hot and bothered, nodded and prepared herself for what was about to come. She was scared, but because it was with the queen, she wasn't all that scared. Blame the hopeless romantic in her, but the queen feels like her other half. She wasn't sure if what she's feeling is just lust, or god forbid, love; but being held by the queen makes her feel like she belongs. 

The queen smiled and sat up, pulling Lisa with her. She reached out for the hem of Lisa's shirt with trembling hands and lifted it over her head. She tried hard not to stare at what she just uncovered, sensing that it will make the smaller girl uncomfortable. But she did steal a quick glance, liking what she saw; liking it very, very much. After that, she did a quick work on Lisa's jeans, tugging it off and revealing inch after inch of creamy skin. 

Being just in her underwear, a plain set of cotton panties and bra, made her feel vulnerable. But it was soon forgotten when the queen embraced her and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. 

"You're beautiful. Don't hide from me," the queen whispered before pulling away and undressing in record time. 

Now it was Lisa's turn to be in awe as the queen was exposed to her. How can all of these perfections fit into a single person without causing her to explode? The queen was simply breathtaking. Sexy, beautiful... how in the world did I end up here? In her arms? Well, I would say bed, but technically- 1

"Hey," the queen woke her up from her thoughts, "don't back out on me now," then she chuckled, but it was laced with nervousness. 

"Are you scared?" The queen further asked.

Lisa nodded and kissed the queen's forehead. "I'm not scared of you. I trust you. It's just that... I've never done this before. I'm clueless."

"Shhhh... I'm clueless too. I don't want to mess this up. So you know what?"

"What?"

The queen smiled tenderly. "Let's be clueless together. At least, we still have each other." 

And with that, the queen gave her a chaste kiss and pulled her even closer. Lisa gasped when all of a sudden, her bra was taken off of her. Then she felt the queen's nimble fingers on the hem of her panties. 

"May I?" The queen asked.

Lisa nodded and just like that, she was naked as she was on the day she was born. The queen didn't stare long but put their bodies closer, whispering softly in her ear. 

"I feel like I've known you all my life. Is that weird?" 

Lisa's heart swelled. "I feel the same. You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

Jaimee smiled, feeling contentness wash over her. She let her lips wander over to Lisa's ears then lower, to her neck. She marveled at how adorable Lisa's little moans were. She just loved it.

With a swift move, she placed herself between Lisa's legs. She had no idea what to do, but once she placed herself on Lisa and felt the heavenly friction, her body immediately knew.

They were meant to be.

And so that night, they shared something beautiful. Something that others so desperately wanted, but couldn't get.

They just didn't know it was love yet.


	2. Part II

Jaimee gently kissed her lover's exposed shoulder and cuddled closer to her. 

"Hey, we need to get dressed," she said. 

"I know. Let's do it later." Lisa sleepily replied and it brought forth a small giggle from the queen.

"Baby, I really like holding you like this, but we need to get dressed before Mr. Castor opens this door up."

"I knoooow..." 

Jaimee looked at the smaller girl who bathed in the moon's soft glow and couldn't help but feel her breath being taken away. But she knew she couldn't stare at the girl forever. Lifting herself up into a sitting position, she then began to collect Lisa's clothes around them. Then she stood up and held Lisa's hands, pulling her up to sit. But the small girl let her body become limp and heavy making it difficult for the queen to pull her.

"Oh come on Lisa," she tried to frown but she just couldn't. She giggled and let Lisa go before diving on top of her.

"I'm sleepy. You really tired me out," the girl mumbled.

"How about I make you a deal? We get dressed, then you can sleep all you can."

The smaller girl nodded and Jaimee kissed her before standing up and getting her clothes. Then she handed it to her. Slipping into her underwear, she noticed Lisa's head bobbing like a bobblehead doll. She chuckled and went closer to her.

"Hey honey? Let me do that for you." 

Then she took Lisa's clothes and put it on her. Then she put both of her hands on Lisa's cheeks and lifted her head up to kiss her.

"You are absolutely adorable," she whispered against the smaller girl's lips. Then she let Lisa lie down before finishing to put on her dress. She laid down beside Lisa and put her arms around her, spooning her. She closed her eyes, planning on just dozing off for a few minutes, before he knew it, she had fallen into a dreamless sleep. 

The both of them were awoken when they heard the noisy sound of the janitor's cart echoing in the hallways. Jaimee bolted up and went to the door, banging it loudly.

"Hello? Is someone there? Please open the door. It's stuck!" 

The noise stopped before they heard footsteps approaching the room. Then, they saw the knob wiggle and finally, the door opened.

Mr. Castor's head popped out from the door. "Hey there kids. Were you stuck here all night? Why didn't you call anyone for help?"

Jaimee lifted an eyebrow and put her hand on her waist. "Obviously, we couldn't call for help because we don't have cellphones." Then she stormed off past Mr. Castor, stopping a few feet away and looking back at Lisa. "Well? Let's go."

Lisa scuffled towards the queen and they walked away together, leaving Mr. Castor scratching his head.

They both didn't say anything, but she gasped when she felt the queen hold her hand.

"What? I can't hold your hand now?" the queen asked, her tone soft and almost playful. It was different from the one she used on Mr. Castor. 

Lisa shyly looked down and smiled. Jaime is unpredictable. 

They stopped when they reached the queen's locker. Jaime let go of Lisa's hand so she could enter her combination. She only retrieved her phone and handbag before closing it and holding Lisa's hand once more. 

"Oh lookie here. It's only five forty-five a.m,' the queen announced. "I'm going to drop you off at your house." Then she grinned. 

Lisa's cheeks flushed. "You don't have to do that. I can just take the bus."

"Oh I insist. And I'm kidnapping you anyways." 

What Jaimee didn't say is that she wanted to know where Lisa lived. Why? She didn't know either.

They walked to the school's parking lot and into Jaimee's car. Lisa couldn't help but wonder just how rich Jaimee's family is. Judging from the car she was driving, Lisa could say that they were loaded. 

"Hop in." Jaimee grinned and opened the door for her.

She liked the smell of the queen's car. It was feminine, yet not suffocating. One time she hitched a ride on their elderly neighbor's car on her way to church, and inside, it smelt like she was being smothered by a pillow of lilac and lavender. 

"So, where do you live?" The queen asked as she got into the car. 

Lisa told her her address and they quietly drove off. A few minutes later, they pulled over at a small, yet cozy-looking house. Lisa didn't live far from school.

Out of hospitality, Lisa asked if the queen wanted to go inside and have a cup of something warm. What surprised her is that the queen grinned and said, "Sure." 

And so they both got out of the car and went inside Lisa's house. They didn't need to knock, since Lisa had her keys and so they just went inside where they found Lisa's mom sitting on the couch, with the lights dimmed.

"Hey Mom." Lisa greeted.

"Lisa? Where have you been? I was just about to go to the police department to report-... Well looks like you brought a guest. That's a first," then Lisa's mom turned the lights on.

Jaimee's jaw dropped. She couldn't be Lisa's mom. She doesn't look a day over than 27! When she recovered from her initial shock, she cleared her throat. 

"Hello ma'am. I'm Jaimee Reed and I'm your daughter's... Friend." she took a quick side glance at Lisa and winked. "And I can explain why your daughter is late. Well, you see, we both got locked inside a room at school and didn't get out until just this morning. I can even call the janitor to verify this ma'am." 

Lisa's mom gasped and reached out to hug her daughter to death. "Oh my god! Are you okay baby? Were you scared? I know there was a blackout last night so you must have been terrified. You haven't eaten yet too, right?" 

"Mom! Mom this is embarrassing." Lisa's cheek heated up as she looked at Jaimee who was clearly amused at her clingy mother. "And yes, I was terrified with the blackout but... I was distracted..." 

Jaimee knowingly grinned at her and it made Lisa's cheeks flare once more. Suddenly, the queen's stomach rumbled and she shyly looked at the pair.

"Looks like someone is hungry. Well then, I hope you like cereal, Jaimee. That's all we have to offer at this moment." Lisa's mom finally broke away from her. "But I have a big shipment next week and I invite you to join us for a small dinner. A friend of Lisa is always welcome in our house." 

Jaimee smiled, and nodded. "Thank you ma'am. And I would certainly be okay with cereal for breakfast." 

Lisa's mom smiled. "Oh by the way, call me Elsa. Ma'am is too formal."

Then, Elsa both led them to the kitchen/dining room which was literally just a few steps away from the living room. The two teenagers sat down as Elsa gave them bowls and passed the milk and cereal. 

"Excuse me Elsa, I know it's rude to ask a woman her age, but just how old are you? You couldn't possibly be any older than 27."

Elsa smiled and sat down across them. "Actually, I'm 32. I got pregnant when I was clearly very young. But I got Lisa as a daughter and I couldn't be any more thankful." 

Jaimee smiled and nodded her head. "Lisa is a good person. You raised her well Elsa." 

That seemed to have lifted Elsa's mood even more. And they spent breakfast chatting and getting to know each other.

After a plethora of topics and a thousand questions about school, Lisa looked at the clock on the wall and interrupted their little discussion about cooking.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but we have school at eight and it's already seven ten." 

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness! I didn't notice the time. You have to go, Jaimee. I don't want me and my daughter to cause you to be late."

Jaimee smiled and assured Elsa that even if she was to run late, the teachers wouldn't care. After graciously thanking Elsa for the breakfast, both teens went out.

Lisa stood just outside the door while Jaimee stood beside her, not really wanting to leave.

"So..." Lisa started.

"So?" Jaimee grinned and put an arm around her.

Lisa blushed again. "So, what will we do at school?" 

Jaimee removed her arm around Lisa and faced her. "We'll see each other around." 

Then, with a final kiss on the lips and a wink, Jaimee left Lisa. 

 

Lisa entered the gates of their school, feeling every last one of her nerves tingle. She had entered the exact same gate for about a thousand times now, but this time, it feels different. She had gone to school with a smile on her face whereas she would often go with her head hung low. Normally, she wouldn't care about her surroundings either, but today, the sun is really shining divinely, and the birds' melodies bring a jovial spring to her step. Even the surly security guard couldn't sully her mood. 

So this is what it feels to have a girlfriend..

Lisa quietly grinned to herself.

Sure, Lisa and Jaimee were practically strangers until last night's events. Sure, they weren't really official just because they slept together. Sure, Jaimee was still dating that jock Josh, but Lisa knew the queen would be with her eventually. They both felt the connection. And the queen told her they'd see each other. All is well. 

And they belong.

And so she went on her merry way, attending every class with a renewed vigor. But so far, she hadn't caught a glimpse of the queen. It was still fairly early, so she didn't worry. And they didn't have any class together so she really wasn't expecting to bump into her.

Lunchtime.

Any school pariah would tell you that it is the most brutal time of the day at school. Jocks, bullies, junkies, and all other malevolent school creatures are free to roam around and evoke harm to their fellow students and teachers. The cafeteria was another hellish place at school during lunchtime. Lisa usually avoided that place because of the stern looks she gets from every corner of the room just because she wears glasses and appears nerdy. 

Seriously, every half-brained individual in school would classify anyone who wears glasses as a nerd. Nerds are already at the bottom of the social pyramid and the fact that she's in the run for school valedictorian made her an outcast of the pyramid itself. 

She's the true outcast. The lowest of the low. 

But seriously, if they all studied like her instead of goofing off and going to parties, they would do well at school too.  
Anyways, she entered the cafeteria looking for a certain gorgeous queen. And she did find her, alright. In fact, the queen was not really hard to see. She was on her usual table, surrounded by parasites and social climbers. 

But she wasn't sitting on a chair.

A table perhaps?

No. She was sitting on Josh' lap. 

Josh.

Her boyfriend.

She watched the queen laugh at some (probably dumb) joke her 'boyfriend' told her.And just as the first few cracks appeared on Lisa's heart, her eyes shed tears as she saw Jaimee reach out and kiss Josh on the lips. 

And in that moment, the queen became another first for her. 

Her first heartbreak.


	3. Part III

She watched the queen laugh at some (probably dumb) joke her 'boyfriend' told her. And just as the first few cracks appeared on Lisa's heart, her eyes shed tears as she saw Jaimee reach out and kiss Josh on the lips. 

Lisa didn't know how long she just stood there, paralyzed, until some brute walked past her. The guy bumped her shoulder causing her frail body to topple. Without even acknowledging her, the jerk walked away as if she was invisible. 

She just stood up, used to the cruel treatment. She dusted herself off before glancing at the table once more, this time meeting the queen's blank gaze. Lisa threw the queen a sad look before turning around and running away. 

Lisa found herself silently crying by the bleachers. The gym was empty, which she knew was a good opportunity as any. She cried her heart out. 

How stupid was I? Believing that someone like her could actually like me.

She removed glasses wiped her tears away. She had never felt so humiliated like this before. And she knew, in her rational mind, that she should just forget about the queen, hate her even, but... 

Why does the idea of letting the queen go bring so much pain in her chest?

"Here," she heard a deep male voice and her eyes fell on a white hankie. She looked higher and she saw Keith Hallin, one of the popular kids in their school. He is a pretty decent guy, not to mention handsome too. 

She didn't reach for the hankie, nor did anything, really. She just stared at him.

He smiled and tilted her head up and started to wipe her tears himself. 

"Girls shouldn't cry. They should be treated like a queen," he smiled again, showing his perfect set of teeth and dimples. 

At the mention of 'queen' she burst out crying. 

"Hey, hey..." then she felt strong arms wrap around her, "it's okay. It's going to be okay."

She continued to cry like a baby, "It hurts."

"Cry it out. I'm sure your boyfriend and you will work it out." 

The sheer irony of it made her stop bawling, "I don't have a boyfriend."

She broke away from him and wiped her tears.

"Then why were you crying?" he asked, curious. 

"It's something personal," she sniffed for the last time and only noticed the dark patch on his shoulder which couldn't have been caused by anything other than her tears, "oh I'm sorry about ruining your clothes."

He smiled again. He really liked to smile. In fact, she's going to secretly call him 'Mr. Smiley Face' from now on. 

"It's okay. I don't mind the least bit. Are you feeling better now?"

Lisa nodded and smiled, "Thank you."

He grinned, "No problem. I'm Keith," then he held out his hand. 

"I'm Lisa. Listen Keith, I really have to go. Thanks a lot for everything."

Then she put her glasses on and stood up, starting to descend the bleachers.

"No problem, Cinderella," she could hear the amusement in his voice.

She looked back, confused, "Huh?"

He pointedly looked down and she followed his gaze, finding her left doll shoe a few inches from his shoes. Face heating up, she went back and slipped the shoes back on her foot. How can she not know that she was missing a shoe?  
She left the gym, clearly very embarrassed.

 

The rest of the day felt like a blur. Lisa was clearly not herself. Even a few of her teachers noticed. But anyone who is interested enough would see the heartbreak in her eyes if they just looked closer.

She only became aware of her surroundings when she spotted a tall blonde enter the comfort room. She knew that person and would recognize her a mile away. Without thinking, she entered the comfort room seeing Jaimee in front of the mirror, fixing her face along with some other girls. Their gazes met at the mirror and Lisa felt her heart literally skip a beat. 

For a second, she thought she saw a flash of emotion pass through those beautiful baby blue eyes, but those orbs hardened before she could even blink. 

"Out. All of you out!" The queen demanded. 

All the girls scrambled out without any qualms. She was about to leave too when she heard the queen's chilling voice.

"Except you," without even turning around to look at the queen, she knew she was talking to her. 

Slowly turning, she took a deep breath. "Yes?"

The queen crossed her arms and frowned. She looked so... Different. Still gorgeous, but different. Her eyes were cold and it felt like Lisa was staring at a completely different person altogether. Not the girl she spent the night with.

Not the girl she fell in love with.

"Why are you following me?" the queen asked icily.

"I-... I..." she stuttered.

What was she supposed to say? That she was undeniably in love with her? That she thought they had something going on? They just slept together, for goodness' sake. It's not like they were married last night. 

The queen raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to say something or will you just stand there, pathetically stuttering?" 

This wasn't the girl she was with last night. This was the 'Queen'.

She hung her head low. "Why were you avoiding me? And why are you so mean to me? It's not like I told anyone about us-"

The Queen scoffed. "Us? Oh puhlease, there is no such thing. Last night was a mistake. You were just something to pass time and to play with. Did you really think I could like you? Look at yourself! You're a nerd! God you are pathetic." 

If Lisa's heart wasn't already broken before, it was shattered now. Completely shattered into a million pieces. Tears fell from her eyes and into the floor. She didn't dare look up at the girl she most adored in the world.

"You're wasting my time," the queen walked past her and got out of the suffocating place. Lisa fell to the floor, a weak pile of just flesh and bones. 

********

A few days had passed since they last interacted with each other. The Queen seemed to have completely forgotten about her, based on her actions. In fact, she no longer glared at Lisa whenever they passed each other on the hallway. She just acted as if... Lisa didn't even exist at all. 

And that hurt Lisa more.

Lisa wouldn't mind if the Queen started to bully her.

Shoved her.

Picked on her.

Threw her around.

Made her life miserable.

At least she could still say that they have some sort of relationship. But now? 

She sighed and chose to lay down. Good thing she was on the 'reserved' part of the library. No one ever goes out there. She closed her eyes and forced herself to nap. She still had two hours before her next class.

"Hey, Cinderella. Don't tell me you're going to become Sleeping Beauty now?" 

Her eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice.

It was Keith! 

She snapped her eyes open and found the dimpled charmer standing before her.

"H-hey Keith." she gulped when the boy sat down next to her and promptly lied down.

"It seems that you also want to escape from reality for a while." He stated.

The petite girl nodded and continued to observe her unexpected guest.

"Do you have a test this afternoon?" He asked yet again.

"No. Why?

"I want to go out. Come with me." And then without any more words, Keith stood up and went outside, dragging her along with him. 

"Hey, where are we going?" Lisa asked.

"To a place where we both can have some fun." Then he grinned. 

She watched curiously as he held her hand. He really is asking for it. He's going to slowly become an outcast if he starts hanging with her. And judging by the strange looks they were getting from the hallway, he was well on his way indeed.

Until her eyes caught an unforgiving glare. 

The unforgiving glare of one Jaimee Reed. 

Her breath hitched at her throat and she suddenly felt... Guilty.

Why the fudge would she feel guilty? 

The Queen looked at her like she was the one who wronged her. Like she was the one who broke the Queen's heart like glass and trampled on it a couple of million times.

She tore her gaze away from the confusing teen. From this day forward, she will never deal with that attractive, irresistible witch anymore. 

*****

"Well, that was epic." Keith commented while rubbing his chin in astonishment. They had just witnessed a couple fight about something probably irrelevant and then see the same couple desperately grabbing each other for a passionate kiss. They caused quite a bit of commotion on the little ice cream shop that Keith and Lisa were in. 

"Yeah. Couples are annoying." Lisa commented, her own bitterness being quite known through her harsh tone.

"Whoa, I know you had a little problem a while back, but did you really needed to generalize ALL couples?"

"Whatever. And thank you for the treat. I'll pay you pack when I get paid at my job next week. I promise," Lisa works at cute little pet store during the weekends. She didn't do much. She bathes the dogs once in a while, but she mostly manages and takes care of inventory. The manager of the pet shop is also the owner who is a senile, yet kind old man by the name of Marvolo. 

"No need to. You seem like the kind of girl who's chill and not into drugs,' he replied, chuckling. 

Now that he mentioned it, Lisa never saw Keith with anyone. Sure, he is a popular guy with many friends, but he never seemed to have a friend that was close to him. 

As if knowing what she was thinking, he said, "I'm actually really picky with my friends."

She just nodded. Well, he was very good company.

"Still, I'm gonna pay you back for the ice scream." 

He grinned, showing the deep dimples on his cheek. "Let me drive you home. Then, I'll think about your offer."

"No, I can just-"

"Then I won't accept your payment."

"But-"

"No buts. Take it or leave it." 

Lisa groaned. Keith is hardheaded. "Fine. But-"

"Great!" Keith stood up, ready to leave, "Let's go!"

And 45 minutes later, they were outside Lisa's front door. Lisa said that Keith didn't have to 'escort' her to her own house, but he insisted.

"I swear you are the most hardheaded person I have ever met," Lisa complained.

He just chuckled. "I just want to be invited in." 

A moment after they knocked, the door opened and what came out froze them in shock.

I'm sorry. Not what, but who. 

"Well, well, well. If it isn't little Lisa and her boyfriend," the Queen spat out with venom in her voice and eyed them with hate. 

"What are you doing here?!" Lisa and Keith asked at the same time, both surprised by the fact that the Queen was here and the fact that the other seemed to personally know the Queen.

The Queen crossed her arms and raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "I was invited to a dinner, remember?" she looked pointedly at Lisa. Then, she looked at Keith, "You, however, didn't. You should go."

Keith was about to bid farewell when the door swung open again and revealed Lisa's smiling mom.

"Lisa! Oh good. You're home. Jaime said you had to tutor some students. I told you, I don't want you to work too hard," and then she noticed Keith. "And who is this?" She smiled at him.

Keith returned the smile and offered his hand, "I'm Keith Hallin ma'am and I'm Lisa's friend."

The older lady looked pleasantly surprised while she shook Keith's hand, "Wow. Lisa having one friend was a surprise, and now two?" Elsa smiled, opening the door for them, "Come and join us for dinner. We have enough food for everyone. And just call me Elsa." 

Lisa was a little overwhelmed at how fast things were going. First, the Queen was here, and then Keith met her mom, and now they were going to have dinner together. 

What is happening?


	4. Part IV

Lisa was again completely blown away when she saw their dining table. 

"Mom, did we win the lottery or something?" The confused girl asked.

"Oh, we don't even bet on the lottery. How can we win?" her mom grinned and ushered them to sit, "Jaimee and I met at the store while I was buying ingredients for tonight. I wondered why she kept asking me questions about my favorite dishes and then putting everything that I say in her cart. Now we have these."

Jaimee in a convenient store? That doesn't sound right. Somehow, Lisa knew the Queen planned all this.

Lisa sat down with Jaimee sitting comfortably across her. Keith was on her side, across Elsa.

On the table was a feast. At least, for Lisa and her mom. There was roast chicken, mashed potato and gravy, mac and cheese, and the pleasant smell of apple pie was wafting on the air. Lisa have never seen these many food in years.

She turned at Jaimee, "You didn't have to buy us this. You're our guest," Lisa spoke softly. Although if it was up to me, I wouldn't let you get near me ever again. 

The Queen shrugged carelessly, "I wanted to." 

In Lisa's mind, she was already formulating ways to pay the Queen back. But suddenly, as if reading her mind, the Queen spoke, "You don't have to pay me back. You could just tutor me or something," she dismissed. 

And with that they started to eat. But not before Elsa said grace.

"Can you pass me the gravy?" the Queen asked, eyeing Lisa with a playful look.

It's literally in front of her! She's doing this on purpose. Lisa gritted her teeth and calmly passed the gravy.

The Queen took this opportunity to slightly caress Lisa's hand as she passed the wonderful sauce. Lisa almost dropped the gravy at the electrifying contact. She glared at the Queen who smirked at her reaction, seemingly pleased that she still had an effect on the cute girl. 

"Here, put some more Mac and Cheese on your plate," Keith interrupted and put some more food into Lisa's plate. The quaint girl smiled awkwardly. 

"You really need to eat more," the Queen suddenly added, putting another piece of chicken on her already full plate before raising an eyebrow and giving Keith a certain look. 

The Queen doesn't like Keith. No, she doesn't like him at all. She doesn't like it when Keith would look at her Lisa. She doesn't like it when they talked. And she doesn't like the way he seemed to be getting closer to her after each moment while she just can't touch the endearing girl. 

She's supposed to be mine, dammit! 

Yeah, that's why you've been treating her like crap for almost two weeks. 

The Queen suddenly felt guilty. It wasn't her intention to hurt the sweetest girl she ever met. Lisa is special, and kind, and precious... But she just can't. 

Dinner turned into some kind of contest between the Queen and Keith. Lisa noticed how the two guests, especially the Queen, would always subtly argue and then throw glares at each other. Elsa seemed oblivious to it all though.

After dinner, Elsa said she wasn't feeling well and excused herself from her young guests to rest early, leaving Lisa with the dishes.   
"Let me help you, Lisa. It's the least I could do for the free food," he smiled at her.

The Queen, not one to be outdone, offered to help do the dishes too. At that, Lisa raised an eyebrow at.

"Do you even know how to wash dishes?" she asked. 

The Queen shrugged, "You just load it inside a dishwasher, right?" 

"Do you see a dishwasher here? No, Jaimee. We do it manually," Lisa said, "You can go ahead and let me finish this."

And leave you here with Mr. Prince-Not-So-Charming? Hell no! 

"Still, I want to help," the Queen stubbornly replied.

Lisa sighed. She knew how stubborn the Queen can be. She had no choice but to let the queen help.

And so Lisa ended up soaping the dishes while Keith would rinse them and then finally, the Queen would dry them. Her two guest kept arguing that eventually, Lisa kicked them out of the kitchen before they break something. 

The Queen glared at Keith and sat down the sofa comfortably, "So, Hallin. What do you want with Lisa?"

The boy shrugged. He didn't know the deal with Jaimee. She just seems to be very irritated with him. She had always been a bit... difficult, but this is different. "I like Lisa."

The Queen's eyes narrowed and she clenched her fist into a ball. "Oh really?" she nonchalantly asked. 

"I want her to be my friend. She's fun and easy to talk to."

"Bullshit. You've never noticed her before. What's the deal now?"

Keith raised an eyebrow. "You're the one to talk. If I didn't meet you here today, I would have never known you two are friends."

The Queen shifted her gaze away uncomfortably, "We're not friends." 

Keith just looked at the Queen, confused. Until Lisa came back from the kitchen.

"Hey guys..." she made her presence known awkwardly.

"Lisa, thank you so much for the dinner. But I'll be going now," Keith reached out and hugged the shy girl shortly, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

Lisa nodded, feeling a little embarrassed at the hug. "Take care."

Keith nodded and eyed the Queen before going outside.

And now there were only the two of them left.

Awkward silence fell in the room. The smaller girl was still very much mad at the Queen while the latter sits comfortably on their sofa.

"So, you got yourself a boyfriend," the Queen started, voice sarcastic and borderline mean, "Very nice." 

Lisa tried to act strong and make her voice sound like she was not intimidated by the Queen. "H-he's not my boyfriend," she managed to squeak out.

The Queen stood up and approached the girl, mind clouded by a feeling she could not name.

"You may find a boyfriend but he will never make you feel the way I made you feel. He will never kiss those lips as passionately as I did. And most of all, he will never make your heart feel like it's about to beat out of your chest," now the Queen leaned down, their lips almost touching, "All of those, I made you feel." 

And then without another word the Queen pulled her in for a brief, powerful kiss before leaving her frozen and shocked.


	5. Part V

Lisa clutched her bag tight against her small body, as if the small imitation Jansport could protect her from a brutal murder. Or keep her from committing one. 

She stayed low, avoiding anyone at all costs as she went to her class. She didn't enter through the main entrance of the school, bet went around the back. She doesn't want to be unfortunate enough to bump into the Queen.

God I hate that girl so much. 

The Queen stole her heart, shattered it to a million pieces, and then, before Lisa could even start to pick the pieces up, the Queen is playing with her heart again. Like, what's up with that? 

Lisa admits, every time she thinks about the Queen's harsh words, all she remembers were those beautiful eyes staring right back her, filled with lust and what she pathetically thought as love.

If Lisa could travel back in time, she would've slapped herself, she thought. 

Suddenly, before the petite girl could continue her internal ramblings, she was yanked inside a janitors closet by a cold yet soft grip. As her eyes adjusted to the dim surroundings, she saw sparkling blue orbs. She felt the person push her until her back was against the wall. She opened her mouth to scream, but she was silenced when another mouth clashed into her own. 

Lisa knew those lips. The soft, plump lips that kissed her softly, making her knees weak and making her head spin. She melted into that kiss. Until she felt sneaky hands slipping from her waist to her backside, cupping her butt. 

She pushed the now grinning Queen away and slapped her. No, Lisa was not strong enough to actually hurt anyone so the Queen merely brushed it off. 

"Good morning," The Queen grinned and before Lisa could even push her away again, the Queen kissed her forehead and quickly exited the closet. 

Lisa stood there, frozen. Then she touched her lips. Her lips that just got kissed. By the girl she both hated and loved the most.

"That-... That kiss stealer!" 

 

Lisa was on her way to English. Her brain was all fuzzled and confused from the kiss earlier. What was that? What the hell was THAT? 

"Yo Lisa!" 

Lisa whipped her head and saw Keith jogging to catch up with her. She smiled timidly at him, noticing the curious glances that they received.

"Here, I'll carry your bag. WE have English together, right?" Keith said, excitedly snatching Lisa's bag away from her. 

Lisa nodded, "Keith, we're being stared at. I don't want you to lose any popularity because of me," then the small girl's head drooped.

"Fuck popularity. It won't pay my bills and feed me. I need real friends," he laughed then threw his arm around her shoulders, "You're gonna pay my bills someday, right?" 

For the first time, Lisa laughed really hard, her nose wrinkling cutely and Keith was pleasantly surprised that he made his friend laugh. 

Neither of them knew that a few feet away, hidden behind some lockers, a furious teen was observing them. Her sharp glare directed exactly at the arm wrapped around Lisa's shoulder. Her heart dropped when she heard the small girl laugh. She had never made Lisa laugh that hard before. With fists clenched, the teen stormed away, jealousy tugging hard at her heart. 

 

It's lunchtime. Keith and Lisa were strolling aimlessly on their school's 'dead' spot. See, the school had these benches and picnic tables set on this spot that had no cell reception, no wifi, no other buildings and recreational structures. Hence it being called 'dead' spot. But to Lisa, the place couldn't possibly be dead. It had trees, fresh breeze, and silence. It was her sanctuary during lunchtime. No one ever goes there. 

"I'm hungry," Keith complained. 

"Then eat," Lisa shushed him.

"I don't want to go back inside. It's too crowded already," he complained.

Lisa chuckled and found a nice table to set her things unto, "Then stop complaining. You want that."

"How about you?" Keith asked as she sat across Lisa, "Aren't you hungry?"

"I'm fine. I don't eat a lot usually," she explained. Lisa was feeling a bit hungry, but she wanted to save as much money as she possibly can. She can wait a few more hours. Plus, she has water and a trail mix in her backpack. She'll be alright. 

Keith looked at her weirdly before standing up, "I'm going to get us something to eat. I'll be right back," then he hurried off back to the cafeteria.

Lisa shook her head and took out her notes. She might as well study during her free time.

"Geez. Do you ever do anything other than study?"

Lisa turned her head so fast, she wondered why t didn't break. She saw the Queen, in all of her glory, standing beside her. 

"Mind if I sit beside you?" The Queen asked and didn't even bother hearing Lisa's reply. She sat down beside Lisa, setting her tray in front of her. 

"What are you doing here?" Lisa asked in disbelief. What the hell is the matter with this girl?

"I'm here to make sure you eat," the Queen simply replied, retrieving the pizza from her tray and putting it in front of Lisa's mouth, "Eat. I rarely see you in the cafeteria. But when I do see you, it's when they serve pizza. So I guess you must like pizza," the Queen absentmindedly explained. 

Lisa couldn't believe this girl. 

"Why are you doing this to me?" Lisa stood up, glaring at the Queen. "I am not a toy you can just play with! God damn you Jaimee!" Lisa's eyes are starting to water and it was making the Queen's heart clench painfully, seeing the smaller girl cry. 

The Queen sighed and put the pizza down. "I'm sorry." The Queen played with the small carton of milk, "I've never felt this way before. Ever." Then she looked at Lisa straight in the eye, "You confuse the hell out of me. You make my heart beat so fast and make me do or say stupid things and I am really sorry." 

The Queen stood up, now their bodies separated by mere inches.

"I want you in my life Lisa. But I am scared," the Queen paused, searching for the right words, "I'm scared of everything that is happening to me." 

Lisa saw how the Queen's eyes were tormented. And a second later, she felt the Queen wrap her arms around her and slowly rest her head on Lisa's shoulder.

Lisa stiffened visibly, but the Queen only embraced her tighter, "Holding you like this has to be the most satisfying feeling in the world." 

"I-.." Lisa started, but stopped herself.

Truth is, she loved being held by the Queen.

A few moments later, the Queen broke away from her and gave her a tender kiss on the forehead, "Eat your lunch," she said before walking away.

When Keith returned, she saw an odd looking Lisa standing and staring at a blank space absentmindedly. 

Something definitely had happened.


	6. Part VI

Lisa does not like feeling confused. Out of all things that she hates, it is feeling confused that irritated her the most. Because most of the time, it meant that there was something that she can't understand or comprehend. The small girl's pride as an intellectual being couldn't take it. And that's probably why it stressed her to the point of forgetting to do her homework. 

Unforgivable. 

And this is all her fault!

The beautiful Queen of River High...  
No, she is no queen. She's a witch. 

After all, she managed to bewitch and captivate Lisa. And the petite girl can't seem to break free from the spell that Jaimee cast on her. If her heart even wants to break free... 

It's like a civil war inside of me. My feelings, emotions and rational thoughts are in a war. What to do? What to say? 

The smart girl, for the first time, didn't know anything. And it was all the Queen's fault. Ever since she came into Lisa's life. 

She sighed and finally put her pen down. She was mostly done with her essay. All she has to do is to type it in the school's computer, print it and pass it to her teacher. After cleaning her schoolwork up from the dining table/ study table, Lisa, ever the hardworking one, got out and started to help her mom harvest some fresh rosemary, oregano, and basil. Tomorrow, they will harvest their lemon balm, thyme and purslane. All in all, they have 34 varieties of herbs that they sell. They actually sell herbs, not marijuana. It's not a very profitable business, but it is enough to pay for their day to day expenses. The mother and daughter live a very simple life. 

"Have you finished your schoolwork Lisa?" Elsa asked as she was preparing pots for another batch of rosemaries. 

The girl put soil into another put and patted it down carefully, "Yes mother. I finished all the schoolwork I had. I can make the deliveries later, if you like." 

Elsa nodded, satisfied. After all, her daughter's education always comes first. She made a mistake of getting herself pregnant before even finishing high school, but she will never let anything like that happen to her little girl. 

"I'm going to have to buy you a bicycle. Walking is very exhausting and I don't want you to overexert yourself. You still have to go to college," Elsa said, wiping her hands on her gardening apron. 

"I'm okay mom. Can I go to the public library after I make the deliveries? It's been a while and I want to know if they have something new." 

"Sure, but be sure to go home before dinner. It's not safe for you to walk around alone, especially at night." 

Lisa nodded excitedly. 

 

"It's very nice doing business with you, Lisa. Send my regards to your mother!"

"Thank you sir," Lisa waved back at Old Man Jack, owner of Jack's grill, "Say 'hi' to the missus for me." 

Then she went her merry way to her next destination, pushing her makeshift buggy full of herbs with a pessimistic, jovial spring to her step. Her next destination would be the best Italian place on their town and by far, their biggest customer. Giancarlo's.

The staff there is always nice and they always give her a ton of bread sticks every week of delivery. The head chef personally requested them to provide their fresh-cut herbs because she knew the mother and daughter grew everything with care and without any pesticides whatsoever. 

"Lisa!" Miss Karly, the assistant manager, greeted the small girl. "Just in time as usual. You can put those down and let Carlos help you." 

Carlos, the teenage boy that part times as a dishwasher there, smiled at Lisa and hauled the boxes towards the pantry. He is actually Lisa's schoolmate and a year her junior. 

"Here's something for you," Miss Karly said, handing the girl an envelope that contained payment for the shipment.

Lisa smiled, getting the envelope and thanked the kind manager. Lisa waited for Carlos to return with her wooden box. When he did return it, the box was filled to the brim with bread sticks.

"There you go; freshly baked," Carlos said, putting the box on her buggy, "Lady boss said to give you a little extra." 

"Thank you so much," then the small girl smiled timidly at him before going on her way. She was about to exit through the back door when the kitchen door opened and Jaimee walked in casually.

Jaimee.

The Queen. 

Her Queen. 

She struggled to slip out quietly, but only managed to slam her buggy on the metal door, creating a sound that turned all heads to her. 

Dammit. 

She inspected the door, praying that she didn't dent it, or she would be in big trouble.

Looks good, thank God. Now I have to go now, or-

"Lisa!" 

She pretended that she didn't hear the Queen call her and just focused on getting out of that place. Seriously, the Queen is everywhere! School, at her house, and now, even during her work? 

She only stopped when she felt soft fingers wrap around her arm and force her to slow down. The smaller girl inhaled sharply before facing the beautiful witch that was Jaimee. 

She let her blonde locks down,and wore a floral, summer dress that absolutely looked adorable on her whilst having on sandals. Her make up? On point. Her bright smile? Present. Her lips actually look like they are smirking and- 10

And that's when she realized that she had been staring.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at everywhere but the queen as her cheeks heated up.

The Queen's smile never faltered as she stared at the girl she most definitely adored, "Fancy seeing you here. Looks like you're the local herb girl my dad was talking about."

"I still have deliveries to do, so if you have nothing important to say, I guess I'll leave now," Lisa then started to push her buggy when the Queen frantically held her arms again. 

Chills. 

"Wait! I'll take you there! Let me just grab my keys, and then-" 

"No thank you," and then she continued on walking. 

She heard the Queen lightly curse before hearing rapid footsteps behind her, signaling that the Queen is following her.

"You're very stubborn," the Queen noted, finally walking beside the girl. She put her shades on and was thankful that none of her schoolmates fancied walking around the town at one in the afternoon. 

Lisa didn't reply to the other girl's comment, choosing to ignore her. After all, the Queen will get tired of her soon enough, right? Her little game would stop if Lisa just ignored her completely. Then she could find another toy to go play with.

As much as it hurt Lisa to be regarded as a 'thing' in Jaimee's life, it was the truth. She was nothing more than a plaything to pass up time, just like she said during their bathroom encounter. And what she said to Lisa on her favorite spot was just something to keep the game alive.

Never again, she thought.

"How much longer do we need to walk? We should've taken my car," the Queen complained. 

Lisa smirked secretly, happy that she was causing the Queen some discomfort. That's the only revenge she can think of for now.

"You're free to go home anytime," Lisa said, pushing her buggy merrily.

The Queen frowned, noticing that the smaller girl was a little too happy that she was suffering. She sighed. If she could make Lisa happy this way, then she could probably endure a little more. 

Jaimee followed the small girl quietly, observing her from a distance. She really liked Lisa. Although she knew what she had said to the girl was unforgivable, deep in her heart she wished that Lisa would forgive her and be with her. 

But she can't. 

Her parents, schoolmates, and society in general. 

It saddened her deeply to know that she can't have the girl she deeply cares for. At least, not now. Not officially. 

The Queen's musing was cut short when she saw a bread stick being waved at her face and Lisa looking at her.

"Are you okay? If you're going to have a heat stroke, I suggest you do it at home. I can't carry you, obviously. And my poor buggy would break if I put you inside."

Jaimee blinked a couple of times before grabbing the bread stick and biting unto it. She smiled at Lisa, "Are you free after your deliveries?"

Lisa's brows connected. What is the Queen up to now?

"Why?" she tentatively asked.

.  
.  
"I want to take you out on a date."


	7. Part VII

"Say what now?" Lisa asked again, not so sure if she heard the Queen say what she think she said.

Jaimee smiled brightly, "I want to take you out on a date."

Lisa scoffed, and went to her buggy, pushing it toward the general direction of the public library, "You must be crazy to ask that question. And you must be absolutely, positively insane if you think that I will say yes. After all you've done to me."

Jaimee jogged to catch up with Lisa, "So is that a no?" she asked.

"Yes," Lisa deadpanned.

"Yes?!" Jaimee asked excitedly, getting a rise out of the girl.

"Yes," Lisa answered again, before realizing that she was being played like a fiddle.

Jaimee pumped her fist in the air, "Yes! So it's settled then. We are going on a date." She got hold of the buggy and started pulling it to the direction of the nearest restaurant that she can find.

Lisa struggled, but she didn't want to risk damage to their delivery buggy, so she settled on threatening the Queen.

Jaimee paid it no mind, her mind all jumbled up and fuzzy from the excitement of finally taking the girl she adored out on a date. A few steps later, with a sudden halt and a horrified expression on her face, a realization came crashing down at her.

She forgot her wallet.

She forgot her fucking wallet.

Out of all the things she could have forgotten: shades, cellphone, even UNDERWEAR for god's sake. And she forgot her wallet.

If she wasn't wearing her shades and didn't have expensive makeup on, she probably would've face palmed.  
She turned around slowly, noticing Lisa's worried expression as to why the Queen's spirits suddenly dropped.

"I forgot my wallet," came the Queen's heartfelt confession..  
The smaller girl was silent for a while, until she hung her head.  
Jaimee, not wanting to disappoint the girl, panicked, "I-I can still call for the staff to bring it to me! We can go w-wherever you like," Jaimee explained like a fool, until she saw the smal girl's shoulders bobbing up and down. And what came next totally surprised the Queen.  
It was Lisa's laughter. The most beautiful sound in the world for Jaimee.

"You people rely too much on money. You can still have fun without spending anything," Lisa explained and pushed her buggy to where she was headed originally, "Follow me," she told Jaimee.

A little flushed from how the things turned out, Jaimee followed Lisa quietly. She observed the girl secretly and couldn't help but fall a little bit deeper for her.

They found themselves in front a public library, and Jaimee felt excited all over again. She loved to read. If she wasn't dancing, bullying a schoolmate, or with her dermatologist, you can probably find her curled up in some corner, a book in her hand.

They both entered through the door and Lisa immediately went for the friendly Librarian; Kelly.  
She greeted Kelly shyly. She is a regular in this library and the staff had known her ever since she was a little girl.  
"Hi Kelly, do you have something new for me?" Lisa asked.  
Kelly smiled at the both of them briefly before handing Lisa a stack of books, "These just came in last week. I knew you were gonna come so I held on to them." 

 

Lisa thanked her dragged the still quiet Jaimee with her.  
"The public library's kinda big, huh? This is what saved me all throughout my whole school life. Other kids had internet, but I have this. Pretty cool, right?"

Jaimee just nodded, looking around the library. It really is big. Being surrounded by all the books and by Lisa is just heaven.

The smaller girl led them upstairs, on the second level, where they had long tables and couches for people who want to relax and do some really deep reading. Jaimee loved it. But, as she looked around, the place was nearly deserted, save from a middle aged man sleeping on one of the couches and a woman on one of the long tables, doing something that seemed very important.

"Why is this place not packed? It's great!" The Queen said.

Lisa shushed her, "Be more quiet."

Jaimee pulled Lisa on one of the couches and let her settle down before picking one of Lisa's book randomly and letting herself lay down on the couch, her head on Lisa's lap. Then, she opened her book casually, not minding Lisa's reaction.

"What are you doing?!" Lisa whisper-shouted, face lighting up like a Christmas light.  
"Reading," Jaime said, hiding her smirk. She turned to another page of her book, not even reading anymore.  
"Get off me," and then Lisa pushed her off of her and into the floor with an 'ooof'!

Jaimee got up, dusting herself off and smirking. She already expected that kind of reaction from Lisa. But she plans on bugging her still. Getting Lisa all worked up and irritated is kind of hot.

This time, she leaned on Lisa and stole a quick kiss on her cheek. And when Lisa turned her head to look at her, she stole a quick kiss on the smaller girl's lips too.  
Before she knew it, she felt Lisa hit her with a book and use that same book to cover her face.

Can she be more adorable?

"Stop it," Lisa said, with a hard and edgy tone in her voice. The Queen is playing games with her again.

The Queen giggled and finally focused on the book she was holding.  
"Best date ever," she muttered under her breath but made sure that the smaller girl could hear it.

"Can I take you home?"  
Lisa looked at the Queen and raised an eyebrow, "No."  
"Oooops. Too late. I will take you home. With me, if possible, but for now, just to your house. I already texted our driver and he will pick us up here."  
Lisa sighed. "I'm going home," then she got her buggy and pushed it.  
Immediately, Jaimee stood up and turned Lisa to face her.  
"No, you are not going to go home now. It's dangerous and I will never forgive myself if anything ever happens to you," Jaimee said. Her face was void of any emotion that indicated that she was joking. Dead serious seemed like the right phrase. They had spent quite a few hours on the library and the Queen loved every second of it. They went out once for a short break where Lisa brought her ice cream and it was seriously the best date that she ever had. It's almost dark and Jaimee thought that the adorable girls must be crazy if she thinks that Jaimee would let her go home alone.

Jaimee took one of her hands and kissed the back of it, "Princess, please consider my offer."

Lisa withdrew her hand as if she was burned, looking at the Queen incredulously. What is she playing this time? Whatever she's doing is pretty darn effective, because she can already feel her inner self swaying; her resolve breaking and giving in to the uncharacteristically sweet attitude the Queen was displaying.  
In the end, she let the girl take her home. Jaimee chased her driver out of the car and gave him money to commute back. The whole ride was silent, with the Queen attempting to start a conversation several times, but the smaller girl refused to be drawn into the Queen's trap any further. Finally, they reached Lisa's house and the girl quietly slipped out of the car. Jaimee, not wanting their time together to end already, held the girl back by putting a hand on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, the lights inside the car turning off and giving Lisa the comfort that the Queen wouldn't see how emotionally vulnerable she is right now.

"Can I..." the Queen started, her breath hitching up in her throat, "C-can I take you out again? On a proper date? I really want to see you again. Please," the Queen ended with desperation in her voice.

Lisa fidgeted. This is what they should be discussing. And this is her time to finally express the things that had been bothering her for the past days.  
"I don't think we should be seeing each other anymore," the small girl barely let out, but the Queen heard it. She heard it loud and clear.

It made Jaimee's heart clench painfully in her chest.  
"Why?" Her jaw clenched, "Is it because of that fuckboy? Whatshisname, Kid?"

Lisa rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you know his name. And he is definitely not a fuckboy," she said, defending her friend.

Jaimee's eyebrow raised, her inner bitch begging to come out, "I don't really give two fucks about him. Is he your boyfriend now?" she asked, fist gripping the steering wheel hard enough to cause her knuckles to whiten.  
Lisa looked at the Queen, confused as to why the Queen seemed tense.  
"Are you jealous?" she blurted out, her own hand clamping over her mouth after her tactless comment.

The Queen cackled sarcastically, bitterly, "Me? Jealous of that prick? What does he have that I don't?!"

"Why are you shouting?" Lisa asked calmly, confused as to where their conversation is heading.  
"I am not shouting! I am merely putting emphasis on my words!"

"That's called shouting, you know," Lisa blurted out again.  
Jaimee, feeling a little overwhelmed and a whole lot of jealous, acted upon the greatest impulse her body thrummed with. She pulled the smaller girl close and crashed their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Lisa's eyes widened in surprise, just for a second before she closed them and reciprocated the kiss with equal passion. She moved her lips in tandem with the Queen, the undeniable chemistry was evident between them. Jaimee put her hands firmly on the smaller girl's hips firmly, resisting the urge to run her hands all over her delectable body. The Queen moaned into the kiss, feeling the heat inside the car rise steadily. This is nothing like the first kiss they shared.  
Lisa wrapped her arm around the Queen's neck, feeling the passion inside her burning. It was not just sexual, although she wanted nothing more than to let the Queen take her and make her mine.

Jaimee moaned into the kiss and couldn't take it anymore. She pulled Lisa unto her lap to continue their make out session. Whilst trying to kiss the smaller girl senseless, she leaned the car seat way back until she was almost laying down.

It didn't matter that they were in a car, in front of Lisa's house, and basically exposed to any perverts who can notice the slight rocking motion of their car.

It took a lot of willpower for Jaimee to finally break away from the girl.  
"Lisa," she panted, finding it difficult to catch her breath, "stop me before we do something that you'll regret."  
Lisa remained quiet, staring at the most beautiful girl she ever laid eyes on, not knowing what to say. She felt ashamed. One moment, she was saying that they shouldn't see each other anymore, and the next, she was playing tongue hockey with the Queen.

"You're great. Please Lisa," the Queen continued, searching for any evident emotion on the petite girl's face, "Please go out with me. I'll do everything to prove myself worthy of your love, because... I.... I-"  
"Stop it!"

The Queen immediately shut up. Hearing Lisa shout is a very rare occurrence. A very rare and unusual thing indeed. And it hurt her, to hear Lisa yell at her.  
"Wha-... I don't-" she started to say but then stopped when she felt the smaller girl's hand across her face.  
It stunned her more than actually hurt her.

"Just shut up!" Then, without another word, Lisa pulled the Queen in for another kiss.

The intense fire had died down, leaving the two girls in the state of post-coital bliss. The Queen held Lisa closely, playing with her glossy hair while whispering sweet nothings to her ear. Much like their first time, it was sweet, comforting, and endearing. It wasn't like the explosive, wild and powerful sex they just had a few minutes ago.

-No, it wasn't sex.  
They made love.

Watching the moonlight illuminating Lisa's flustered cheeks and disheveled hair inside the dark interior of Jaimee's car, the way the smaller girl closed her eyes, her mouth forming a small 'o' as she reached her peak on top of the Queen and how those soft moans and whispers excited something deep within her heart; there was no way that it was just sex.

"I love you," finally, the Queen blurted out in a soft whisper.

She waited patiently for whatever Lisa's reaction was going to be. She expected a couple of scenarios quickly, with the smaller girl blushing and saying that she loved her too, or with Lisa just grabbing her face and kissing her. However, she wasn't prepared on how to react when the girl broke away from the warm embrace and started putting her underwear on.

"Lisa?" she asked, unsure on how to approach the situation.  
Had she said anything to upset the girl?

"I'm sorry, but I have to go..." Lisa weakly excused herself, putting her clothes on in record time and exiting the offending vehicle. The moment she got out, her knees wobbled and she had to hold on to the car for support.  
Jaimee, on the other hand, struggled to get out of the car to catch up with Lisa who was now removing her buggy from the car's trunk.

"Lisa, please talk to me," Jaimee pleaded desperately, "I love you."  
The Queen's voice broke in the end of her statement as she wrapped her arms around Lisa, refusing to let the girl go until she told her she loved her back.

"I'm sorry," Lisa said in a voice void of any emotion, "but I cannot accept your love. Please, I don't want to see you anymore."

And with that, Lisa broke away from the Queen and turned around. She pushed her buggy forward and didn't dare look back, not wanting for the Queen to see her tears. She didn't want the Queen to know that she had again succeeded in hurting her even more than before.

Because whatever she may say, or whatever her mind tells her to do, one thing will always be true: She is deeply in love with the Queen.

Meanwhile, Jaimee watched hopelessly as the girl of her dreams went back inside her house, leaving her with such pain in her heart. She collected herself and entered her car, slamming her hands on the steering wheel and her head drooping forward.  
She buried her face in her hands, noticing her now damp cheeks. All these feelings surged into her.  
Denial.  
She didn't just reject me, right? No one can reject me! She can't possibly find someone better than me!

Insecurity.

Is this because of Hallin? What does he have that I don't? I'm richer! More popular! And damn more beautiful!  
Anger.  
Who do you think you are, Lisa? You're nothing but a pathetic nerd that came my way.

Her grip on the steering wheel tightened even more.  
You're going to pay for hurting me like this, Lisa.

Elsa is worried. Her daughter had been moping around all day, not really talking to her that much. She was sure that if the girl had her own bedroom, she would lock herself up all day.

"Mom, I'm leaving for school now," she heard her daughter bid goodbye. Even her voice was lacking energy.  
And, as the older woman went on to do her chores, she briefly wondered if her daughter's new friends caused the change into her current mood.

AS Lisa bid her mom goodbye, she couldn't help but dread coming to school. She didn't want to see the Queen. She didn't want to confront her in fear of breaking down in front of her. And so, as she walked all the way to school, she kept thinking about how to avoid a certain blonde goddess.  
"Good morning Lisa," Keith greeted her as he found her staring blankly at space again. It bothered him that his friend, best friend now, has some kind of problem. He really liked Lisa as a genuine friend.

Lisa suddenly yelped as she saw that Keith was in front of her, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Are you okay?" the bedimpled boy asked her.

Weakly, she nodded, "I guess I am."  
Keith nodded, taking Lisa's things and carrying them. Lisa is really small, but she carries a lot of heavy books, so he helps carry them.  
"We should go out sometime. To release your stress and whatnots. Froyo sound good?"

Lisa was about to reply when she felt a ridiculous amount of cold liquid being poured all over her.

"What the hell dude?!" She briefly heard Keith yell behind her, but all she could do was freeze in place, her brain absorbing what had just happened. She felt cold, and wet, and... Sticky. And finally, it kicked in. She smelled grape juice. Someone poured a bucket of cold, grape juice all over her.

Finally, she turned around when she heard that all too familiar laugh. She hoped that she was wrong, but when she did see the culprits, her spirits died.  
It was Jaimee-... No, it was the Queen and her boyfriend, Josh, along with some cheerleaders and jocks. And they were all laughing at her.

Finally, the Queen stepped forward, her cold eyes no longer resemble the eyes that Lisa fell in love with.

"This is war, Anderson," The Queen eyed her angrily before walking forward, shoving her and causing her to tumble back.


	8. Part VIII

It's been three days since the Queen declared war against Lisa. And the smart girl, for the life of her, couldn't understand how Jaimee got from confessing her love one second, then making her a punching bag for the entire school the next. 

This is what you get when you let your emotions get the best out of you. 

The frail girl sighed. What happened in Jaimee's car wasn't supposed to happen. Their date wasn't supposed to happen. Actually, if she really thinks about it, Jaimee wasn't supposed to happen to her either. But life has a certain way of just fucking you over. And this is how the small girl got to where she currently is: trapped in the ladies' room. 

The thing about being the Queen bee's enemy is that you have to deal with the whole hive. And the hive, not having a plaything for a while, got excited after hearing the Queen's declaration. She had been the subject of every mental and physical abuse ever since. Being shoved against the locker, -or just being shoved in general, getting called names, rumors spreading about her dealing drugs, her things being stolen or moved. That kind of stuff. And Lisa just couldn't understand her bullies. When they call her a 'nerd', they're basically saying that she is smarter than them. Like, how can that be an insult? 

Dumb people. 

She's been stuck for about an hour now. Good thing it was after class hours. Or, not so good, considering that no one is going to find her now and she'll be stuck in the ladies' room for a night.

Just like...

Nope. Not thinking about it. Not thinking. Not. No. Nope.

In the end, she could just sigh and shout for help. She slumped down and brought her knees to her chest, hugging them for some kind of comfort. That is until she heard footsteps.

"Hello?" She tried to call out to the voice and heard the footsteps stop. "Help! I'm stuck inside the ladies' room!"

After a few moments, nothing happened, and Lisa briefly wondered if she hallucinated the footsteps. But then she heard Keith's voice ring out.

"Lisa?"

She perked up. "Keith! I'm here!" 

A few seconds later, she saw thee doorknob wiggle and suddenly Keith burst into the room, eyes searching for a small girl. Until he found Lisa on a corner and pity clutched at his chest at seeing the smaller girl looking so helpless. He immediately approached her, dropping to his knees and hugging the poor girl to death. 

"Are you okay?"He said after pulling away. "This is getting too far! I'm going to report this to the principal."

Keith had this scary, determined look in his eyes and Lisa didn't even doubt if he really would report Lisa's case to the principal.

"Keith," she said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm fine. And besides, it's senior year. We're graduating soon, and all of this will pass. We're going to Harvard, where people are smarter and are actually civil human beings." 

"But the bullying is getting worse everyday Lisa. And I'm worried. I won't always be on your side to protect you," He rubbed the back of his neck and sheepishly looked down, "You're my friend now." 

Lisa smiled and gave Keith a hug, "You're a big teddy bear. Sorry for getting you involved with this." 

Keith had also become a target for the bullying and Lisa truly felt guilty. Keith's the only friend she has, and if he leaves because of the...

"I know what you're thinking," Keith chimed in, "And I'm not going to leave you. Once I make you my friend, you're stuck with me. Period." 

Keith stood up and held his hand to help the girl up. Lisa's knee wobbled and she ended up falling, good thing Keith caught her in time. "You skipped lunch again, haven't you? You need to eat, Lisa," then he turned around and knelt down, "Hop on. Your mother will kill me if she saw you limping."

Lisa, blushing slightly, wrapped her arms around Keith's neck, feeling his stubble and letting her persistent friend give her a ride.

Is this how it feels to have a guy friend? 

"Thank you," she whispered, clinging on to Keith tightly after he started walking.

"No problem. Although you owe me an explanation as to why Jaimee hates you so much."

Lisa gulped. She is nowhere near ready to tell Keith why exactly the Queen was bullying her. Partly because she didn't want the guy knowing that her naivete caused her to sleep with the Queen twice and break her own heart ultimately, and partly because she herself didn't know why the Queen is bullying her. Is it because she got tired of playing with the smaller girl's heart and just wanted to play with her entirely? Is it because she couldn't handle her toy rejecting her and now wants to avenge her ego? Or is it because the Queen is just a bitch and wanted nothing more than to pick on the nerd? 

"Oooookay, seems like you're not ready yet. But sooner or later, I will have to know, Lisa," he stopped and readjusted Lisa on his back, "It confuses the hell out of me. Just last week you were hanging out. And now, this."

Lisa sighed, burying her face on Keith's shoulder, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, boo boo." Then he giggled at the horrendous nickname he just made. 

"Shut up."

They are currently being stared at, being the school's newest pariahs. But they kept on walking. Good thing all the jocks and cheerleaders have practice.

"How romantic is this? We're a couple of misfits that found each other in this cruel world." 

Lisa giggled, "No way dude. No way is this romantic."

The bedimpled boy laughed, "It is kinda romantic."

Suddenly, their little moment was interrupted when a car parked right in front of them and the Queen herself got out and leaned against the car.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Tweedledee and Tweedledumb. And by Tweedledumb, I mean you Sid." 

Keith's brows connected, "Who's Sid?"

"Exactly why you're Tweedledumb," the Queen rolled her eyes. Then she looked at Lisa, "Get in. We're gonna talk." 

"I don't think that's necessary," Keith replied.

The Queen raised an eyebrow and glared at the annoying boy, "And who do you think you are?" 

Keith, ever unyielding, stood firm, "She's spoken for."

The Queen felt her temper soar, "Oh reaally? Lisa get down from there and get in the car before I knock you both down." 

Keith felt the younger girl tense up behind him, "We have no business with you. It's because of you that Lisa is suffering."

The Queen ignored the boy completely and looked straight at Lisa. Lisa couldn't help but stare back.

"Say yes to me and all this will stop. Say yes to me and I'll stop it all."

"Lisa what does the Evil Queen mean? Lisa?" 

"Let's go Keith," Lisa whispered softly, breaking eye contact with the Queen. 

Keith gave the Queen a warning glare before walking away.

The Queen's fists clenched, "You put this on yourself, Lisa!" She yelled at the two teenagers walking away. 

"Fuck!" She yelled and kicked her car's tire. "Fuck!" She frustratingly got inside her car and drove away. Jaimee is at her wit's end. She didn't know what to do anymore. After three days, she thought Lisa would have had enough and would say 'Yes' to her deal. But the ever annoying Hallin was there and had to ruin everything. He's even carrying Lisa on his back like they're some sort of happy couple.    
Jaimee had to stop her car in the middle of the road because the rage she's feeling made her want to run over everything that moved.  
It's because of you that Lisa is suffering. 

She gripped the driving wheel hard. She didn't want Lisa to be hurt. All she wanted was to take care of the girl and love on her. Why did she say no? With a frustrated huff, she started the engine and drove home. 66

She was surprised to find both of her parents' car on their garage. It means that both her mother and father are home, which is quite a rarity. Back then, when she was still a child, having both of her parents home makes her happier than celebrating Christmas. Now she's not so sure. 

She entered their house and put her bag on their lavish living room. Their living room is adorned with various paintings from various artists. Her mother is a collector. She proceeded to the back garden where she knew her parents were having tea, and she saw them indeed.

"Mother, father," she acknowledged and kissed both of their cheeks. "May I sit down with you? I have something to discuss."

"Go on dear," her father said, motioning the chair besides him.

She seated herself and a housemaid immediately offered her some tea. She waved the maid off when it offered to fix her tea for her. She has fully functioning hands. 

"So? What do you have to tell us?" her mother said, taking a sip of her tea and putting it back down gracefully.

"You offer scholarship grants, don't you father?" she asked, testing the waters a bit. 

Her father nodded. "Why does this subject interest you so?" 

She put two sugars and squeezed a lemon wedge on her tea before stirring it counter-clockwise three times. "I know someone who is in need of the grant." 

"How is her academic performance?" her father asked.

"She is a candidate for school valedictorian. I have looked into her file and found that she intends to study in Harvard," she sipped her tea. "Your Alma mater, mamá."

Her father rubbed his chin in thought, probably weighing the pros and cons of giving the grant. Being a businessman is in his blood. He probably already solved the possible financial gain he could make out of giving the scholarship. 

"Do you recall the local herb girl that we had briefly discussed a week ago? The girl that supplies our restaurant with herbs. It is her." she added.

Her father's eyes widened in recognition, "Aye, I do recall our conversation. She is a such a hardworking girl and intelligent to boot." 

"Well?"

Her father nodded, rubbing his chin in approval this time, "Very well. I will give a call to your school tomorrow. Please email me her name and contact details, if you have them." 

"Was that all that you had to discuss?" Her father asked her.

She sipped her tea again, putting it down with a 'clank'. "How was your trip?"

"We've been to Europe a countless time, dear. There was nothing exciting about it now," her mother said in a light tone. 

"Your mother is right. There was nothing special to it now. But I'm certainly looking forward on a business meeting on Hawaii." her father said. "How about you? How is school? I hope everything is quite well?"

She sighed internally, "I have been busy lately. I have Cheer-leading practice and finals is close." 

"Everything going well with the boy you've been dating?" Her mother asked. 

Her heart clenched and she reluctantly replied, "Yes mother. Everything is quite well." 

Both of her parents seemed pleased at her responses. God knows how much she just wanted to tell them that she fell in love with a girl. But.. She knows her parents would be furious. 

It's not about her liking another girl either. It has something to do about Lisa coming from a low class family and having nothing to her name yet. Her parents, although generally pretty basic people, have certain standards when it comes to their family and wealth. Their whole clan is the same. She even heard of her cousin having to marry another cousin of hers to keep the money within the family. It was a common practice from European Aristocrats: their ancestors, and although it's the 21st century now, incest is pretty common among their clan. Good thing her parents granted her the freedom to choose whoever she wants.  
  
But she couldn't help but think that now, all she wants is a certain angel that had captured her heart.


	9. Part IX

"Mom!" Lisa burst through their front door, huffing and clutching something in her hand. Elsa rushed to see her daughter and could only ask curiously as to why the girl seemed excited. Lisa, after bouncing up and down for a couple of times showed her mother the letter she got. 

"Mom, I received a scholarship grant! Some rich guy saw my independent research work last year and wanted to invest in my education!" Lisa smiled widely; the widest she smiled in a while, "I get to receive 10,000 dollars per semester for my whole bachelor's degree. Then I have to work for my benefactor for 4 years as a part of the contract." 

"Oh darling, that is wonderful news!" Elsa hugged her daughter tightly. "All we're waiting for now is your acceptance to Harvard."

"Mom, I'm not even sure if they will accept me."

"Sure they will. Schools like that are looking for people who will change the world and make it a better place," Elsa pulled away lightly and looked at her daughter. "You have it in you. I believe in you. You found a cure for cancer, for god's sake!" 

"Mom, I found a cure for cancer on a dog. School's budget was a little tight so I couldn't do more research and it wasn't really leaked to the media." 

"But still, the school gave you full credit to the work. You did write that in your application, right?"

Lisa nodded. Going to an ivy league school is the only chance she has into making their lives better. She worked her ass off and studied harder than any student in their school. 

She's going to make it.

 

Jaimee Reed tapped her foot in annoyance as she leaned against her locker. Her usual bunch of cronies hung around her like parasites. It was annoying having everyone fawning over you. She secretly glanced around, looking for a certain petite, young woman. 

Where is she?

"-seriously Jaimee. What's the deal with the nerdie?" Alexandra, one of her many BFFs asked, twirling her hair in her fingers and making googly-eyes at Josh, Jaimee's boyfriend.Oh yeah, she still had one of those.She did a mental face palm. She didn't particularly care about the two snakes beside her. All she knows is that she will get Lisa. By hook, or by crook. 

Jaimee ignored Alexandra and looked at Tobias, one of Keith's teammates.

"Do you have it?" she asked.

Tobias grinned and nodded, "I brought a lot. It's going to be epic." 

And then, in comes Lisa with the ever present and ever annoying Hallin beside her. Jaimee's blood boiled again. One of these days she will stomp that grin off of that boy's face. 

"What are we gonna do about Hallin?" Josh asked, putting his arm around her shoulders. She tried her best to ignore the feeling.

"You two," she pointed to the two jocks whose names she didn't care enough to remember, "Make sure the boy doesn't interfere." Then she faced the little coven she had created and smiled wickedly. "It's time."

Lisa was listening to Keith rambling on about how excited he was about possibly going to school with her and going all fanboy on the possibility of meeting One Direction. Sometimes, it made Lisa wonder if Keith is gay. He's so damn talkative and loud and... Gossip-y. 

"Uh oh. Here comes the Evil Witch and her evil little followers,"Keith whispered, seeing the group approaching, "Lisa, stay behind me." 

"Hello there, Sid," The Queen greeted, her eyes laser beamed on the young girl concealed behind annoying Hallin, "Your boyfriend protecting you know, dork?"

"You're getting too far Jaimee. Leave her alone," Keith warned, sizing up the other group. Looks like the evil witch brought the whole football team and half the cheering squad.

"Or what?" The queen mocked, smirking. She looked at the jocks and nodded. Suddenly, two of them charged at Keith and pinned him down, not allowing him to move.

The students in the hallway stopped and looked at their daily entertainment being back at it again.

Lisa looked at the Queen straight in the eyes with and mustered up all the courage in her body to say, "Just do it already."

Then she closed her eyes and covered her face, preparing for the coming attack.

"I hope you've had your breakfast already," the Queen said. Tobias handed her a tray of eggs and she walked closer to the girl, leaning down to whisper on the girl's ear when she got close enough, "Lisa, don't make me do this." 

Lisa kept still, taking in the Queen's familiar smell and bracing herself for what is about to come.

The Queen sighed, "I thought you were smart." Then she stood straight up. She got one egg from the tray and unceremoniously cracked it on Lisa's head, turning around and walking back to her group as the egg frenzy started. She held out her hand to her cronies and they scrambles to find some wipes to clean the Queen's hand. 

Lisa heard Keith's struggle to get free and the cheers. She heard every sound, felt every egg that came in contact with her body. She protected her head as best as she could, ignoring the laughter, the insults, the pain... A tear fell down from her cheek and she wished for anyone to save her from this. 

"Oh look, the little nerdie is crying!" She heard an unfamiliar voice behind her, "This will be fun!" 

As the eggs came raining down on her, a bountiful amount of flour was dumped on her head. She coughed, some flour going in her nose and eyes. Suddenly, she felt a stinging slap and that finally caused her to fall. She looked up and saw one of the school's bimbo looking down at her with a satisfied smirk on her face. 

"Enough!" 

The whole hallway grew quiet as the Queen's voice echoed across the halls. The bimbo looked confused, "B-but..." she started but was interrupted by the Queen.

"I said that was enough!" She turned and walked away, causing her brainless, spineless, gutless followers to retreat and fall back. Seeing that their entertainment was over, the group on the hallway finally dissipated until it was just Lisa and Keith. And suddenly, the bell for first period rang. 

"Oh Lisa," Keith wrapped his arms around the broken girl, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up." He pulled her up and carried her inside the ladies' room which was thankfully very near them. 

"This is the last straw! I'm reporting this to someone!" Keith angrily stormed inside the comfort room and put Lisa down gently, "Nobody deserves to be treated like this!" 

He retrieved his hankie and tried to wipe Lisa's face from the flour, but Lisa stopped him and got the hankie from him. "You have an exam in Literature. Go now, I'll be fine here."

Keith vigorously shook his head, "No, I am not leaving you here." 

Lisa looked at Keith, "Keith, you can not afford to miss an exam this big. We both know that."

Keith bit his lip, knowing the girl is right, but hating the thought of leaving her alone. As if reading his mind, she reassured him.

"I'll be okay, I promise."

He looked at her for the last time, nodding his head. Reluctantly, he hugged her and started to leave, promising to finish the exam as soon as he can for her.

Keith ran fast back to the lockers to grab his bag real quick and back to his Lit class. As he ran, he passed by the art room and saw the Evil witch with the bimbo who slapped Lisa. He sneered, his hands itching to do some revenge, but he just didn't have the time. 

But what he saw next stunned him.

The Queen slapped Alexandra. 

He stopped and quietly looked on.

"You weren't supposed to hit her!" The Queen yelled. 

Alexandra quivered visibly, terrified of the Queen, "I-I'm sorry... I... It was on the heat of the moment thing, and I-"

"I don't know if you are stupid, or just plainly a moron." The Queen glared at Alexandra.

"I'm sorry! What's the deal with h-her anyway? You're suddenly acting like this, a-and-"

The Queen paused, caught off guard, but she quickly recovered, "We do not leave any marks. If my father hears about this, I will destroy you and your whole family," the Queen threatened. Alexandra just shrunk and kept quiet, knowing the Queen won't hesitate to do what she just said. 

Keith wanted to observe more, but he already missed ten minutes of his exam.. He can't be late. So he ran, wondering about the Queen's behavior and questioning things between Lisa and Jaimee.

Lisa had been staring at the same spot in the mirror for ten minutes. She couldn't move. Couldn't do anything but cry, raging sobs, wondering what she had done to deserve this kind of fate. All her life, she had done what needed to be done; what was expected for her to do. All was well in her life. 

Until she met Jaimee Reed. 

The beautiful corn-haired goddess stole her heart, broke it into pieces, and is continuously messing with her; manipulating her. Jaimee took her to heaven, only to drag her down to hell. And all of that happened just because she spent a night with the Queen. 

Suddenly, the door to the ladies' room opened and in came the Queen herself marching right inside. She didn't say word and turned the smaller girl around to face her. Her breath hitched inside her throat as she looked at Lisa. The smaller girl's eyes are glazed over and unfocused. 

She became worried.

"Lisa?" she shook the girl lightly, "Lisa, are you alright?" 

Suddenly, Lisa's eyes cleared and she saw the Queen staring at her worriedly. She yelped out of fear and slumped down.The Queen caught her in an embrace and wrapped her arms tightly against Lisa's thrashing body.

"Shhhh... I'm not going to hurt you. Not anymore. Shhhhhh... It's alright." She lifted the girl up and sat her on the counter. She noticed a hankie on the girl's hand and took it from her, attempting to clean the girl up. Until she saw something embossed on the corner of the hankie. 

Hallin.

She frowned and threw the hankie on the nearest trash bin, its rightful place, and retrieved her own hankie from her pocket. She wet it from the faucet before cleaning up Lisa's face tenderly. Lisa just watched the Queen quietly, still too shaken up to do anything. She lost her strength and willpower the moment the Queen's arms wrapped around her. 

Jaimee patiently cleaned the girl's face, but she looked unstable to attend her classes. Jaimee knew the smaller girl got exempted from all her final exams, so she really didn't need to attend classes anymore. But she needed to clean Lisa up and if she show up on Elsa's doorstep with Lisa looking like a limp vegetable Elsa will undoubtedly kill her. She carried the weak girl to her car and drove away. 

She drove to their house, knowing her parents are away for their personal businesses. She carried Lisa up to her room, with the maids offering to help her, but she declined, not wanting anyone else to touch Lisa. 

Lisa is awake and aware of her surrounding, but is zapped of her energy. She just let the Queen carry her away with barely any resistance. The Queen carried Lisa into her bathroom and started to take Lisa's clothes off. Lisa grumbled a weak 'no'. 

"Lisa, let me. I'm not going to do anything else but clean you up. I promise." 

Jaimee stuck true to her word. She cleaned Lisa up and showered her quickly, changing her into some of her own clothes and tucking the smaller girl in to sleep and recover some energy. Lisa was out like a light bulb in an instant.

Jaimee looked at Lisa and caressed her hair tenderly. A tear slipped out from Lisa's eye and Jaimee wiped it away with her thumb. She lovingly tucked a strand of stray hair behind Lisa's ears and kissed Lisa's forehead. Her own tears sprung from her eyes. 

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm so sorry..." she whispered. 

She caressed the sleeping girl's cheek and stared at the her face for as long as she could. She felt horrible. All she ever did was hurt the one she loves the most.

Why didn't love come with instruction manuals and guides? What are clueless idiots like me supposed to do? 

She smiled bitterly.

"You win," she whispered to the sleeping girl, "I give up." 

I give up.


	10. Part X

Jaimee's lips curved into a smile as she inspected the rose she just cut from their flower garden. She removed the thorns from the beautiful flower and admired it once more, holding it on eye level. Standing up, she removed her thick gardening gloves and put it gently on a nearby garden chair. 

I wonder if she likes roses... 

Jaimee put the rose near her nose and smelled, despite knowing that the rose wouldn't have a distinguishable smell especially around other more fragrant flowers that surrounded her. Satisfied of her flower's pleasing aesthetic appearance, she walked back inside their house. Her shoes made a soft clacking sound against the cherry wood flooring. Going up the grand staircase, she traced the banister with a finger and inspected it for dust. When she found none, she went on to her destination. Her room.

She knocked twice on the *door. She was raised to value privacy and always be polite, so she always knocks before she enters any occupied room. Even if it was her own. Hearing no sound from the other side, she went in. 

Lisa was seated on Jaimee's bed, having just woken up. She looked disoriented and confused after waking up in a bed that was bigger than their living room and being surrounded by expensive furniture. The sound of the door opening made Lisa's head turn. Nervous blue eyes met brown.

Jaimee visibly gulped to ease her parched throat. Her feet had their own mind as they brought the Queen closer to the quiet girl on the bed. Slowly and unsure. The Queen finally stood in front of Lisa, desperately finding words to say to the smaller girl. 

"I-" she started but suddenly, Lisa bolted up and away from her towards the door. She sprinted after the smaller girl, catching up with her on time and wrapping her arms around Lisa's waist.

"Let go of me!" Lisa shouted, wriggling her way out of the arms that held her as fresh tears poured out from her eyes.

"No," Jaimee tried to calm the girl down, her own voice breaking, "Lisa, please listen to me first."

"I hate you!" Sobs erupted from Lisa. "I hate you!" 

"Please Lisa, I beg you. Let me talk," she pleaded desperately.

"No! You don't get to have my forgiveness. You don't deserve anything!" Finally, Lisa broke free and faced the tormented Jaimee with so much anger in her eyes. "You are an evil, manipulative bitch! You are selfish! You don't care about other people's feelings." She pushed the Queen with all her might, causing the Queen to tumble a few steps back. "Most of all, you're a spoiled brat who can't take no for an answer!" 

Lisa was panting and shaking from so much anger and frustration. She felt like a pawn on someone else's game. She's human too!

Jaimee lifted her gaze from the floor and Lisa was caught off guard when she saw tears brimming on the Queen's eye. She looked vulnerable, weak and very much hurt. Suddenly, it's as if they both went back to their first night together. When Jaimee opened up to her and showed her true self.

Jaimee smiled sadly, taking a step back to put some distance between them, "I know, Lisa. I know." 

She held the rose out and offered it to Lisa. "A red rose signifies deep, passionate love. Sensual, powerful, overpowering," when Lisa didn't move, she reached out and took one of Lisa's hands and put the rose in there as Lisa watched the Queen's strange behavior. "I give this to you to show you how I truly feel." She searched Lisa's face for a single emotion, but sighed when she saw none. 

"I am messed up. I am not a good person. But don't -not even for a second, doubt my feelings for you," the Queen inhaled sharply, her voice beginning to break as tears fell down her cheeks. "I hurt you. More than I could ever know. And I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that I have done. Except for one thing: I am not sorry for loving you. You made me feel like no one else in this world has. I doubt if anyone ever will," the Queen chuckled softly, wiping her tears and looking away sheepishly. "I'm sorry I didn't have enough courage to fight for you. And now that I'm starting to be brave enough, it's too late. I just want you to know that I won't bother you anymore. I won't let anyone bother you. And Keith?" The Queen laughed softly, turning around before Lisa saw how terrible she looked. "Keith is a good guy. Be with him. H-he'll make you happy."

"I am not falling for this trap again, Jaimee." Lisa said, face stone cold. "I've had enough being your entertainment." 

"I don't blame you if you don't believe me. I never really did anything to gain your trust," when the Queen turned round she had a neutral expression on her face. With a swift move, she cupped Lisa's face in her hands, gave her a quick, soft kiss before she held Lisa's body against her own in a tight hug. Lisa started to struggle, but the Queen hushed her. She buried her face in Lisa's neck and whispered, "Let me at least hold you for the last time." 

Jaimee's voice sounded so sad and hopeless. Lisa didn't have a heart to say no. The Queen didn't want to let go. Not ever. But... She's done enough. She pulled away.

"My driver is waiting for you downstairs. He'll take you home. And your clothes are ruined so I bought you some new ones. They're in the car. Don't bother returning my clothes. You won't find me." The Queen went to her bed and laid down, draping an arm over her eyes. "Go before I change my mind." 

Lisa gulped and cast one last look at the Queen before going out of her room. Once outside, she saw a uniformed maid. The maid bowed at her and it made her extremely uncomfortable.

"This way, miss," then the maid led Lisa through various hallways until they went down a staircase and out through the front door where another uniformed personnel seemed to be waiting for her.

"Good afternoon miss. I'm here to take you home," then he opened the door to the backseat for her. "Please do get in."

Lisa timidly got inside the huge bat mobile of a car and immediately saw many shopping bags.

"Oh no. No-" she was about to go out the car but the driver already closed the door. When he got in the driver's seat, Lisa asked him to let her out so that she could return the purchases.

"I am deeply sorry, miss, but the young lady had strict orders to bring you home and not let you return her gifts. I would lose my job if I let that happen so forgive me." Then he pulled out of the driveway and they drove silently.

Lisa inspected the shopping bags. They all had designer clothes in them and some shoes. Too expensive. This is too much for Lisa. She turned to the driver again. "Sir, you have to let me return this. This is too much!" 

"Please, miss. I have a 7 year-old daughter who is sick. I need this job." The driver pleaded and Lisa saw how desperate he seemed. She sighed and nodded reluctantly. Then, at the bottom of two shopping bags, she saw a box. A pizza box. She removed the shopping bag on top and indeed saw a box of pizza with a sticky note on top. 

Eat. And don't bother returning the clothes. I will just keep sending them back.  
-Jaimee

 

When Jaimee heard the door click shut, she let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes tightly.

"Lisa..." she spoke the name, testing the sound from her lips. Her voice quavered a bit.

Did I do the right thing? Was that really necessary? 

Jaimee clenched her fist tightly then unclenched it for a few times, but her heart was still beating fast. She took deep breaths to calm herself. Finally, out of frustration, she got up from her cotton-soft bed and walked slowly towards the transarent glass grand piano on the corner of her room. Both her parents being music lovers, she was required to take piano and violin lessons, -as well as ballet, and painting . She is a skilled piano player and composer and often got offers from international music schools to further enhance her abilities. She was so sure of her future. But now... 

She sat down and lifted the glossy lid up from her piano to reveal familiar black and white keys. Jaimee reached out to the little box sitting on top of her piano and turned it on.

"Unnamed Sonata #1," she said in a controlled voice.

Before her fingers began to play out beautiful music from the heart, she took a deep breath.

 

Keith's eyebrows almost connected in worry. He had been looking for Lisa all day but he didn't even catch a glimpse of her shadow. He has this feeling in his gut that something happened. It wasn't an alarming feeling, but it still was a little strange. He shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair.

Where are you, Lisa?

He quickened his pace and pushed pass various teenagers. Being 5'11 for a guy is pretty inadequate. But he made up for it in his good looks and charm. 

As he rounded up in a corner, ready to go to his car and drive to Lisa's home to check on her, three men wearing semi-casual uniforms blocked his path. He grew nervous, fearing for his safety. But one of the uniformed men eased his worries. Somewhat.

"Keith Hallin? We're not here to hurt you. Miss Reed sent us to retrieve you. She wants to talk." 

His forehead creased. What does the evil witch want now, he thought. "I'm sorry, but I just can't go with you. Especially if Jaimee sent you here."

"It's about Lisa Anderson."

He paused, looking back quickly on the men. With a determined look, he unsurely nodded and followed them towards a black BMW. He got in quietly and questions riddled his mind.

Did that evil witch take Lisa? If she did I'll make sure she regrets it.

A few minutes later they arrived at one of the Reed's many mansions. He gritted his teeth. He didn't particularly care about the Reeds controlling this town, but there's this one Reed that got on his nerves constantly.

He got out of the car and marched into the house, having been in here several times before. The Reeds often have exclusive parties for the elites and they never failed to invite him. At least, for his father's sake. The Reeds and his father did business together and his father became an honorary member of their family. Keith rarely went, hating those kind of parties and hating that Jaimee would always be there. Jaimee and him grew up competing against each other. They weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't friends either. 

He nodded his head to acknowledge some maids and seated himself comfortably on the living room. And then he heard someone going down the stairs. He lifted his head to see Jaimee looking at him like he was some criminal. Seriously, what's with this brat and her ways?

"If you took Lisa you better tell me now," Keith threatened Jaimee but she just scoffed. She sat down in the chair in front of him and glared at him some more.

"Or what? Funny how you always threaten me but never actually do it. You don't have the guts to do it." She smirked.

"Where is she?" He asked in a dangerous tone.

She looked away and huffed. "She's back home. She had a mental breakdown this morning and I took her here."

"What?" He stood up and was about to leave when Jaimee called him.

"Hallin, sit back down. We need to talk."

Reluctantly, he sat down and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'm in love with her."  
3  
Keith paused, unsure what he just heard. But when the Queen still remained serious, his eyes widened in shock, "What?!" His arms dropped his calm demeanor vanished.

"You heard me right. I'm in love with her," she repeated. "And she rejected me. Several times." 

Keith didn't have words. He was truly shocked to find out his childhood rival had the hots for his bestfriend. And Lisa, sweet innocent Lisa... She got bullied because she rejected Jaimee?

His face darkened. "Is this why you started bullying her?"

Jaimee didn't flinch one bit. Keith doesn't scare her. "Yes. I admit, I thought hurting her would make me feel a bit better, but..."

Jaimee sighed, her guard dropping and for the first time, Keith saw Jaimee actually be sad about something. It gave him goosebumps.

"You have a boyfriend," he stated. 

"I'm breaking up with him later. And besides, I won't go after Lisa anymore," Jaimee looked away. "I've hurt her enough." The last part she whispered, remembering how many times she had caused Lisa to cry.

Jaimee looked back at Keith, her face devoid of any emotion.

"Take care of her."

Keith shifted on his seat. "What?"

"Take care of Lisa. She... trusts you. I'm calling off the bullying, but she still needs someone to look after her once in a while. Please," she said, almost sounding desperate. Keith buried his face in his palms while sighing.

"Jaimee, I ought to punch you in the face for hurting her," he almost growled lowly. Jaimee is... Complicated. And Keith is a 100% sure that he hates her guts now more than ever.

"Go ahead. I deserve it."

Keith looked at Jaimee incredulously. Is she serious?

Suddenly, he shot up from his seat and gripped Jaimee's collar in his hands, "Promise me you'll stay away from her," he sneered on her face. "Don't ever interfere with her life. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and don't touch her!" 

Jaimee remained composed, but you can see defeat in her eyes. She nodded.

Keith let go of the death grip and stormed out of the mansion. He didn't bring his car, so he asked one of the Reeds' drivers to take him home. He is considered family as well here on the Reeds' estate. The couple weren't that bad. Keith even liked Mr. Reed. Jaimee was a different story though. 

The car took him directly to his father's house. Keith seldomly stay here, opting to stay at his apartment near the school, but he feels like he should visit. His father's house is big, but no one really lives there anymore except for their housekeepers. Not since the incident happened.

He circled back to the back lawn and approached his father.

Or rather, his father's grave. 

He sat down comfortably on the grass before tracing the name engraved on the stone, noticing that the gravestone wasn't as shiny as before.

"Today was a weird day, Dad," He chuckled. "Remember that annoying girl when I was small? The one who stole your cigars and had many of your goons chasing after her?"  
"She's in love with my sister."


	11. Part XI

"Do I hear yet another beautiful composition from most favorite young artist in the world?" 

Jaimee's fingers came into a halt, and so did the beautiful melody that came from within her piano. Sighing, she shifted her blank, indifferent gaze from the black and white keys in front of her to the sound where the voice came from. She saw her father standing by her door with a small smile on his handsome, rugged face.He looks tired and a few years older than he usually looks.

"Have you been standing there for long, father?" 

Vincent Vonn Reed shook his head, "Not enough to truly hear another one of your masterpieces," He smiled tenderly at his daughter. "Julliard is ready for you. And very soon enough, the whole world." 

The older Reed casually walked towards his daughter and motioned the small space on the chair she was sitting on, "May I?"

Jaimee shook her head lightly and gave the man some more space. The father and daughter now sat silently beside each other. After a while, Vincent spoke, "Don't you think that it's a little... melancholic though? Even for you."

Jaimee sighed deep and willed thoughts of a certain young woman away from her mind.

"I have always been a dramatic player father," she smiled slightly, not looking at his face.

The older Reed's forehead creased as he observed his own daughter. There is something off about his princess, but he can't quite figure it out. Being a man of business, you would say that he has a way with words. But right in that moment, he knew nothing. So, he did the best he could. 

"Play with me?" He asked as he put his fingers on the keys and gently tapped some. "Come on. Just like you were small."   
Jaimee looked at her father, surprised. They haven't played the piano together since she was 11. Finally smiling, she followed her father's lead and soon, they were creating yet another beautiful melody.

Her father also used to be an accomplished musician, but later on chose business over his true passion. Even now, through his tired, resignated features, you can see the passion brimming in his eyes most similar to her own.

When she was small, maybe two or three, she saw these men bringing a big furniture into their home. Her father told her it was a piano, and she instantly fell in love with it. Her father was her very first piano teacher. Her mentor. It was the only way they bonded. And so music became even more important to her.   
Vincent finished the solo part, smiling as his fingers danced through the keys and making those soft tones fade and then vanish in the air until all that was left was the memory and the chills he feels in his spine. 

"You developed a new style. Sophisticated, elegant, unique. You have gotten better," he said, smiling at his daughter proudly, "Much, much better than I ever had or will ever be. I'm proud of you."

Finally, Jaimee couldn't take it anymore. As she felt the first few tears springing from her face, she reached out and threw herself at her father.

Vincent smiled sadly and wrapped his princess in his arms, "There, there Jaimee. I'm here."

"Daddy..." Jaimee sobbed out in a tiny whimper as Vincent's eyes widened. The last time she called him 'Daddy' was when she was 8 and he can distinctly remember when Jaimee started referring to him and Margaret as 'Father and Mother' because Jaimee wanted to be an adult already. 

My little girl is still inside her somewhere. And she needs me.

"It's okay, jewel. Now tell me what's bothering you." 

Jaimee sniffed, "I'm scared, daddy. And hurt. A-and I don't know how I should feel anymore."

He paused. Then, a small smile escaped his lips.

"Has this got something to do with the cute girl you seem to have taken a liking to? The one who sells the herbs with her mother?" Jaimee lifted his face from his expensive business suit and wore a surprised, confused look on her face. 

"Father, I-"

"Tell me darling, are you in love?" 

Lisa is sitting alone on the desk in the 'dead spot'. She had been staring into space for quite some time now. hours and some minutes, specifically. She had been doing this a lot. Ever since... 

Thoughts of a certain fair-haired beauty dominated her mind. She almost hated the fact that final exams are over and she has nothing to do now. Almost. Still, she couldn't get Jaimee out of her mind. She just couldn't. 

Jaimee is her first love. First everything. She hates the girl with a burning passion, but also loves her just as much. She wanted nothing more than to punch Jaimee hard, but also wrap her in a tight embrace and kiss her until they were both breathless. Right now, she was resisting the urge to walk back into the Reed's mansion and apologize to Jaimee.   
When the Queen said that she would leave Lisa alone. Oh how Lisa wanted nothing more but say yes to Jaimee. But she prided herself on being smart. And turning Jaimee down was a smart thing. The first time she disregarded some common sense into her decision, Jaimee came right up and tore her heart apart.

Tell me, did I do the right thing? 

She already weighed the options. If she were to say yes to Jaimee, given that the girl indeed loved her like she said, where would their relationship even take them? Months? Maybe a few years? It was always that amount of time. Until one of them gives in to the pressure. Jaimee comes from a long line of wealthy, business aristocrats. She had the world at her feet and everyone, boy or girl, worshiping her. Maybe she likes plain Lisa now, but in a few more years? Jaimee had everything. Why would she settle for anything less? And the fact that Jaimee's parents would certainly frown upon their only child having a relationship with a girl, much less a poor one at that. Simply put, if they were to date each other, the whole world would be against them. The chances of them having a successful relationship is even lower than actually winning on the lottery. 

So yes, rejecting the Queen was the smart thing. Anyone who thinks otherwise, I dare you to comment on this line. 

Having decided to stop thinking about Jaimee so much, Lisa finally packed her belongings and got ready to start walking home.

It's so weird that I haven't seen Keith the whole day. Well, considering that most students didn't come to school today, it isn't really that much of a surprise, but still. Keith is Keith. 

Lisa arrived on their front lawn and saw two expensive cars parked just right outside. It was odd, considering she doesn't recognize it and haven't seen it around town before. But Lisa just shrugged and went inside their house, just in time to see her mother, Keith, an and unknown gentleman in a business suit stand up and shake hands. They all had different reactions on their faces when they saw Lisa.

"Mom?" She looked at her mother who averted her eyes from her and then to Keith. "Keith... What is going on in here?" 

Keith smiled at Lisa reassuringly, "Lisa, this is our lawyer Mr. Giles and-" 

"Is my mom in trouble?" She asked fearfully, watching the three people in front of her acting strangely.

Keith looked at Elsa formally, "Ms. Anderson, may I?"

Elsa nodded, knowing she doesn't have the courage to explain everything to her daughter now after everything she just heard.

"Very well," Keith walked up to Lisa. He held one of her hands and led her outside.

"Keith! You still haven't said anything. Is my mom in trouble? Am I in trouble?"

Finally, he stopped when they reached they reached the abandoned park nearby. He pushed her lightly to sit on one of the swings and he sat down besides her.

He fidgeted, nervous, but also overall excited. He worried about Lisa though. He doesn't know how well his sister is going to take the news well.

"Listen Lisa," He started. "I'm your brother." 

Jaimee blinked a few times, hoping that what she heard her father said was just something her mind made up: a hallucination. But when the older man continued to stare at her with his fierce, unwavering gaze, she knew she somehow fucked up.

"What?" She asked, hoping for her father to somehow let her off, or show that he was kidding

Vincent smiled, "Is my daughter in love with a pretty young lady named Lisa Anderson?" 

Jaimee was confused. She expected her father to be disappointed in her. To frown upon her choices. But the genuine smile on his face is proof that she had been watching too many soap operas with Marcela the cook. Finally, she smiled in defeat, lowering her gaze. "Yes, yes she is. Very much." She said in a small voice.

"Aye, jewel. You had made me incredibly proud all these years. This... side of you won't change anything. I am still a very proud father," he patted her shoulder. "But, you do realize, your mother will have some issues with this, right?" 

She paused, heart suddenly dropping after hearing her father's approval. She sighed again and fiddled with her piano lid, "I know, father. Mother won't exactly be as open as you are."

"Margaret is an old fashioned soul. She is ruthless and cunning as a businesswoman, but stubborn as a spouse and a mother. You know that." He looked at his daughter seriously now. "Now Jaimee, I am not promising anything. I'm not promising you that I can shield you from your mother's words, nor can I make everything better now. But I do promise you one thing: I will support you. No matter what you do." 

Jaimee's eyes watered again. She had always been her Daddy's little girl. "Thank you father." Then she gave her old man a big hug. 

"Now tell me the 'deal' about Ms. Anderson. I have to say, your taste in women surprise me," Vincent teased his daughter, seeing the blush on her cheeks. "I never knew you went for the intellectual, professional-looking women."

"Father, I politely ask for you to shut up," Jaimee said and the older Reed bellowed a laugh. "And how did you even... know?"

"Well, daughter, when I say that I have eyes everywhere, I did mean it. You think Benjamin just works as a driver? Think again."

Jaimee rolled her eyes. Of course it's Benjamin. Who else?  
"And I also know that you've been... quite harsh to this girl." 

Jaimee hung her head in shame, "That, I regret, father. But I have never felt this way before. And I'm not used to the word 'No'. So I went on for a rampage and ended up hurting the girl I loved most. And now, I've truly lost her."

"Now, now darling. Be patient. Love will test your patience over and over again," He looked at his daughter and smiled."You are a Reed. Women are just naturally attracted to us Reeds. It can't be helped," Her father said confidently and it made her want to crack up. "But, since you're basically new at this, I'm going to lay down some basic 'dating-a-girl' tips on you and with you being also a girl, I'm sure you can relate to some of these." 

Jaimee prepared herself and curiously listened on.

"When the girl you're dating says she's right, she's right. Now good luck to both of you on the relationship," and Jaimee actually did laugh at her father. 

Vincent continued, happy to make his daughter laugh. "Next, when she's mad for no reason and constantly picks a fight with you, she just wants to cuddle. Buy her some gelato, chocolates, more food and some good books. If that won't make her happy, I don't know what." 

Jaimee nodded, actually finding the second advice to be true.

"Then, be acquainted with the word 'sorry'. I know we usually don't apologize, opting to compensate instead, but being able to say 'sorry' means that you actually care about the relationship or your partner. It means swallowing your pride, one of the most important thing to us, and making yourself vulnerable." 

"I know this is all confusing now, but don't be a... In popular term, an 'asshole'," Vincent said with air quote, "Settle things with your mother, and just go to Lisa. Win her back." 

Jaimee, for the last time that day, hugged her father.  
"Thank you, daddy," 

Lisa, for the most part, is doing quite well. She is taking the information calmly after Keith just explained everything to her. Keith and Lisa are siblings. At least, half-sibling. They had the same father. But unfortunately, Ricardo, their father, passed away four years ago. He told Keith to find his other sister and young Keith swore that he would. 

"How did you know it was me?" Lisa asked, confused.

"It's because of that," he pointed at the heart-shaped birthmark on Lisa's temple. "Dad had a baby picture of you that he gave me. And when I saw you at the bleachers that day, I knew it was you immediately. But still, I had to prove it to my father's lawyers. I had a DNA test done, using some of your hair I stole, and bam. You're fam." he giggled at what he thought was a clever remark. 

Lisa shook her head, smiling. "Can you tell me more about h-him?" 

Keith smiled and looked up, seeing the clear sky. "Dad was a bad ass. Yup. I remember chasing him around all the time and asking him for a dollar. He always gives me five," he laughed at the memory. "Every day. He always tells me stories about Elsa. How they met, how they fell in love and had you. It made me jealous when I was small, wondering why he never talked about MY mother. But then I knew. He adopted me." 

"You're adopted?" Lisa asked, incredulous.

Keith nodded, "Dad said some low-life scums left me and escaped, on drug trade that went bad. He took me in without any hesitance gave me everything that I have."

Lisa bit her lip, wanting to ask a question so bad. Keith saw her dilemma and laughed softly.

"You can ask whatever you want. I'm still Keith."

"Uhhmm... Why did o-our father leave me and my mom?"

Keith's face became serious once more. "Listen," He looked around, out of habit, and felt relieved when he saw no one around. "Lisa, the reason I was so careful about people knowing about you, is because Dad was... A drug lord. He had been involved in some of the biggest drug cartels and deals in the world. I am living here in this small town right now because some people actually want me dead. For revenge on our dad even though he already passed away. And the reason he left Elsa, is because he didn't want Elsa to be harmed." 

Lisa's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "D-d-drugs?" 

Keith nodded. "But Dad never used drugs. No. Because despite his... profession, he is a very proud man. To him, succumbing to drugs means you've given up in finding true happiness. And there is no honor in that." 

"B-but... Aren't you going to inherit being a drug lord? B-because I won't! I won't be doing any of those things!" Lisa spewed out, horrified. 

Keith laughed heartily, enjoying his sister's little panic attack. "Oh come one. The old man wouldn't even do drugs. Do you really think he'll make his children take over that side of the family business?"

"That side of the family business?" the small girl asked, confused as ever. 

"Dad used that side job to invest and build his own company. Marketing, Finances, Healthcare. You name it, we own it. That, I'll be inheriting some." He smiled at Lisa and ruffled her hair. "And besides, when dad died, the whole 'underground world' just crumbled and they were forced to find a new 'man'. Safe to say we got a few of of his 'buddies' protecting us if the police ever came chasing after us."

"B-but.."

"What? What's bothering you?" Keith asked.

Lisa swallowed hard. "What now?"

"As Dad's last wish, I will introduce you to his very close 'friends'. I will host a private, socialite gathering this week at the city, inviting some of his associates. Don't worry. It's only about 50-80 people. And that includes their families." 

"Why do I need to do that?" Lisa squeaked out, horrified.

"Because, little sister, you are a true Hallin. He did the same to me when I was 13, saying that I'm his true son. And I will make sure to take care of you and protect you as a sign of gratitude to our Dad." 

 

Jaimee crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. She distanced herself as far away from her parents, especially her mother. They already had the 'talk', and to say they had a huge argument was an understatement. Even her father was distancing himself away from her mother. The air inside their limo is thick, and dense. If it was up to her, she wouldn't even attend this stupid gathering just to spite her mother.

But her father said that this is an important event for the 'inner circle'. Inner circle basically means everyone around their clan who they regard as an equal and a family friend. It was Hallin organizing his very first 'gathering'. A symbolic event of the coming of age of a young elite.

I hate my mother, I hate Hallin, and I would probably hate this stupid party too. 

Her mother threw her sharp glances once in a while, and she would return them back with a fiery passion.

How dare her demand I 'throw away the piece of trash I like'. My mother has never insulted me before. But to call the girl I love 'trash' is the biggest insult I had ever heard. And I seriously take offense on that. 

But Margaret knew she couldn't disown her daughter. Their relatives would prevent her from doing so. She's just strong enough to have connections and threaten Jaimee that she will destroy Lisa's life if Jaimee even looked her way. 

Jaimee clenched her fist. It will be okay if her mother went for her instead, but Lisa? She can't allow her mother to hurt the girl she most loved in the world. 

Their limo stopped in front of one of Mr. Hallin's many city mansions. It has an interior specifically constructed to hose parties and gatherings, with a grand staircase adding a touch of class to it. A lovely venue for the rich to be who they really are. Drunkards and gossiping wives with their children following their footsteps. Good thing this was one of the more 'private' events. Ether way, she can't misbehave. It's not only her mother's reputation that is at stake here, but also her father's.

They made it inside, uniformed waiters running around at every person's beck and call, carrying foodstuffs or champagne in their shiny trays. Decoration inside was done splendidly, Jaimee must say.

Hallin has style, I admit. 

The party was already starting, thanks to her mother who got a knack for being always fashionably late at gatherings like this. And Keith was on the door, greeting every one of the guests. He shook her father's hand and bowed courteously at my mother and Jaimee, both them giving each other secret glares.

She still couldn't stand him.

An hour or so later, the beautiful orchestra stopped playing and they saw Keith on the base of the stairs. His butler stood behind him and rang the bell he was holding to catch the guests' attention.

Keith smiled, and Jaimee could almost see some parents here wanting to match make their daughters to this handsome, young debonair. 

"Good evening everyone. I am so honored that you accepted my humble request to celebrate." Keith started. 

She completely tuned him out, hating his guts even more.

She roamed her eyes around the place once more, taking in the rich, sophisticated taste in everything. Until her eyes stopped dead at the most beautiful creature she have ever laid her eyes on. The angel was on top of the stairs, wearing a white and gold ball gown that put everything beautiful on the place to shame.

Jaimee dropped the champagne flute she was holding, in awe of the creature so gracious to have entered her sight. Her heart sped up, and her breath hitched. She could barely make out Keith blabbering in the background.

"-miss Lisa Anderson-Hallin. My sister." 

Everything slowed as Jaimee watched Lisa slowly walk down the stairs, Keith guiding her. 

Gone was the innocent, nerdy young woman that Jaimee adored. The one who graced her sight is a young vixen. A sight to behold.

But wait, did Hallin say... Lisa's his sister?!


	12. Part XII

Suffocating. 

Everything is suffocating. From the hundred thousand-dollar ball gown she was wearing that itched at every movement, to the bright light coming off the chandelier and the music that was more exasperating rather than soothing. Most of all, the people. The men wearing their Armani suits, hair all slicked back and shiny, and the women undoubtedly wearing some Oscar de la Renta dresses and other clothing worth a fortune. She had gotten acquainted to a handful of them a couple of hours ago and she recognized a few politicians. Being an introvert and a social pariah at school, Lisa had never been around so many people eager to meet her. She just couldn't wrap her head around the fact that this is her life now. No more days worrying if they will have something to eat in the next week, or days where she had to miss some classes just to work overtime. No more days were her mother had to work two jobs while sick. She is extremely pleased at how her life turned out, but at the same time... there seems to be something missing.   
The young woman forlornly looked up at the dark, starry sky. She had managed to slip out from the party and was trying to have some quiet time on her own in the balcony overlooking the large, brightly lit estate.

Something is missing... Or is it someone?

"The moon and stars sure are shining brightly tonight. But I am sure no one can possibly outshine the beauty you radiate." 

Lisa whipped her head to find the person responsible for her collywobbles and found the Queen a few steps away from her; a small smile tugging at her perfect lips. 

"May I join you?" the Queen asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as weak as her knees felt.

Lisa, not knowing what to say, nodded curiously and watched as the Queen walk close and stop when they were merely inches from each other. They held each other in a gaze that seemed to magnetize and attract them to each other even more.

"You look absolutely breathtaking," the Queen finished as a mere whisper, eyes never leaving Lisa's face.

"You are beautiful..." Lisa whispered back, not fully aware of the trance-like state they were in.

"Words cannot describe how much I want to kiss you right now," the Queen confessed breathlessly as Lisa's eyes widened. "However, I will be content of just a dance. Princess, will you dance with me?" 

The Queen held her hand out and gave Lisa a hopeful look. The smaller girl took her hand she led them towards the center of the room. All chattering and conversations died as all eyes shifted to the two young women that seemed lost in their own little world. As if on cue, the live orchestra started playing a familiar Johann Strauss composition.

The Queen smiled tenderly at her partner, "Do you still remember what I taught you? Waltz?" 

"I d-do," Lisa gulped nervously, "but I'm not so confident. I'm not good enoug-" 

"Shhhh... Like I said before, just close your eyes and move with me." And with that, the Queen put her hand on Lisa's waist and held her other hand firmly. Then they began to move. 

The other guests were in awe of the two young women on the floor. It was not their dance, although they were quite good, but it was they way they were looking at each other. They way their bodies moved, perfectly complementing each other, and the way the world seemed smaller compared to how much the two clearly adored each other. And Margaret Q. Reed is well aware of that. 

"Margaret. Now you tell me that what Jaimee feels is just a phase," she heard her husband speak beside her. "Or now tell me that Miss Anderson is not right for our daughter." 

But Margaret could not speak. She observed her daughter keenly and curiously took mental notes on the tenderness on her daughter's eyes.

"She looks happy," she finally said, voice devoid of any emotion despite her 

"She looks more than happy, Margaret. She's in love. Jaimee is in love," Vincent urged on. 

Margaret chose to remain quiet.

Meanwhile Jaimee felt the music about to come to a close. She drew a deep breath in and closed her eyes, wanting to remember this moment forever. At last, as the final note hung in the air, Jaime reluctantly stopped their dance. She took a step back and took one of Lisa's hands, planting a small kiss on her knuckles, not taking her eyes off Lisa still. 

"It was a pleasure to have been your first dance, princess. However, I must leave," then Jaimee courteously bowed, turning around and walking away; each step causing a bigger hole on her heart once more until it was just an empty vessel. 

 

"Hey sis, you need to tell me the real deal with your girlfriend," Keith said as he chewed on a peppero and lounged around in Lisa's home. Yes, they stayed on their home, with Elsa insisting that it meant too much to just leave and Lisa not really wanting to move when she's about to leave for school anyways.

Lisa sighed, feeling the familiar skipping of her heart, "She's n-not my girlfriend..."

"Oh puhlease," Keith said dramatically, rolling his eyes, "Your little display at my party wasn't exactly hidden." 

"She confuses me. And I-I think we broke up already..." 

"Holy Shit!" Keith shouted and sat up straight, sending his peppero sticks flying around their couch. 

"Language!" Elsa shouted from the kitchen.

"Sorry Elsa! Just... Let it go!" then he softly laughed at his surprisingly amusing pun. Then he seriously looked at Lisa. "Seriously sis, you dated?" 

Lisa shrugged, "I d-don't know if you can call what we did 'dating'. But it's... Close to that."

Keith's forehead creased. "What do you mean? What did you both do?" 

"We got together twice, and-"

"Aaaand by 'getting together', you mean...?" Keith asked nosily.

Lisa blushed and that's when Keith lost his shit. He opened his mouth to scream silently and his face got red. He stood up, ready to march out of their house and probably head out to the Reeds but fortunately, Lisa grabbed him in time. 

"Keith! Where are you going?"

"To that spoiled, evil witch who defiled my sister, that's where!" he gritted his teeth. 

Lisa gasped and covered his mouth when Elsa curiously popped her head out to inspect the commotion.

"Everything okay?" she asked, asking her daughter who had her hand over her brother's mouth.

"Yes mom. Everything's okay with us," Lisa nodded and dragged Keith outside to talk. Finally she let go when Keith slobbered in her hand. 

"Ewww! You're disgusting!" then she wiped her hand on his shirt. 

"Lisa, when did all of this happen?" Keith asked.

"Remember when you saw me crying on the bleachers? That was pretty much the start." 

"She caused that too?!" Keith yelled freely now and walked away hastily.

"Keith!" Lisa caught up to him, "Stop it! Stop acting like an overprotective older brother."

He turned around and put his hands on his waist, ready to scold Lisa.

He really looks gay like that... 

"Well excuse me! I AM an overprotective brother. And I am older." 

"By two months Keith. And besides, you're not that big either," she said, motioning his whole 5'11 tall body. 

Keith put a surprised expression and put his hands on his chest dramatically, "That hurts my feelings, Lisa!"

And after a few seconds of silence, they both broke out in giggles.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But Keith, I can handle this by myself. I promise I will call you if I ever needed your help."

Keith nodded and gave Lisa a side hug, "But to be clear, I'm still older."He grinned.

"Whatever," Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

"And by the way, Jaimee already told me that she is in love with you," Keith said casually, sitting down on the grass and looking at the kids playing hopscotch across the street.

Now it was Lisa's turn to be surprised.

"What?!" 

Keith shrugged, "She called me over and confessed her feelings for you. And she asked-... no, the brat DEMANDED that I take care of you," he giggled slightly, "She probably thought that we were together."

"And you didn't tell me that before?!"

"Well, I didn't know the full deal between you two. And she's still an evil witch to me."

Lisa shook her head. Now she knows the Queen's true feelings. The Queen really did love her. But what now? She already gave up on Lisa. She already made her move.  
Now, the ball is in Lisa's court. It's up to her to play it out.

Jaimee drew in a deep breath before knocking on her mother's office door. After a few agonizing seconds, she finally heard her mother telling her to come in. When she got inside, her mother threw her an uninterested look.

"I suppose you're here for the same reason you came to me two days ago?"

With a determined look, she boldly stepped forward.

"I'm not going to stop until I get your permission to date her." Jaimee said.

Margaret sighed and put her pen down, "Why do you even want to ask for my permission? You know you can date her if you want and I can't really do anything about it now that she turned out to be a Hallin."

"Because you are my mother and I still respect you," her answer came, heartfelt and sincere. "But you have to understand. I'm going to be with Lisa no matter who or what stands in my way. I love her, mother. Please, be okay with that." 

Margaret leaned back in her chair, arms across her chest. "Love is about sacrifices. What are you willing to sacrifice for the one you love?"

"Everything I have," Jaimee answered without hesitation. 

"You won't survive out there if I take all that you have, Jaimee. You know it." Margaret said, testing her daughter.

"Try me," Jaime replied, owning up to the challenge. 

"Fine. I will allow you to date that girl but ONLY if you graduate. I will freeze all your accounts and reduce your allowance up to 90%. I will only pay your first semester to Julliard. After that I won't pay your other semesters nor any of other fees. Graduate under those certain circumstances and only then will I give you permission to be with her. Are you truly willing to sacrifice everything?" 

Jaimee gulped. She grew up privileged. She knows that. But... To survive without her parents' money... She closed her eyes and took a deep breath once again. The she opened her eyes to look at her mother directly in the eyes.

"So be it." 

Lisa twiddled with her thumbs and played with the grass. As the minutes went by, she grew more nervous.

What if she doesn't show up?

Her suspicions died when she saw a familiar blonde head emerge from the west door of their school, still wearing her toga. Yes, they had just gradated. And, as expected, Lisa was their valedictorian. Jaimee won a LOT of awards. Keith too, being some kind of a basketball protege. 

The tall blonde removed her cap and craned her neck to look around for a certain small lady and found her on top of the hill, just under the huge mahogany tree.

Lisa partially smiled and stood up, although she was sure Jaimee couldn't see it. It seemed like an eternity before the Queen was finally in front of her.

"I read your note," Jaimee started, unsure of what to say. "It was cute." 

Lisa was actually surprised that Jaimee was even talking to her. The tree was in plain view of everyone and they weren't the only ones in school as the students were already heading out.  
Lisa blushed, as usual, but she continued to stare at the Queen. "I-I have something to say."

Jaimee looked at her curiously.

"I love you," Lisa said in a soft voice. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. But I didn't want to seem stupid anymore. I was unsure of your feelings before, but now... Now I know. And I love you." 

A few seconds passed between them, with the Queen seemingly frozen. Until she broke the silence with a gasp.

Jaimee felt tears stinging from the corner of her eyes. "You do?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Lisa nodded and reached out to wipe Jaimee's tears away. "I do." 

Suddenly, Jaimee pulled Lisa in for a tight hug, burying her face in Lisa's neck and she began to sob. "Oh Lisa. I love you too... so much," Jaimee whimpered, truly elated but regretting what she is about to say next. "But we can't be together. At least, not yet."

Lisa broke away, seeing the Queen's red, puffy eyes. "Is it something I did?" she asked, beginning to tear up as well.

"No, baby no. It's something I have to do," Jaime said breathlessly, putting her hands on Lisa's shoulders. "I realized that without my parents, I am just a nobody. I am not someone you can be proud of. And Lisa, you are perfect. In every way."

"I-I still don't get why we can't be together," Lisa said shakily, a tear running down her cheek.

Jaimee swallowed the lump in her throat. "My mother doesn't approve of us. But finally, I persuaded her to give us a chance. But I have to finish my degree first. With almost no financial support from my parents. It's to show how serious I am with you. But until then..." 

And that's when Lisa's tears truly fell. Jaimee pulled the crying girl into an embrace.

"I love you Lisa. I am in love with you. And I promise you, as soon as I graduate I will go to you. I will find you and I will ask you to marry me," Jaimee said forcefully. "But I'm not asking you to wait around and hold back just because of my promise. You're free to date anyone you want if ever you get tired of waiting. But... If in four years time and you still want me, I'll come to you. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you Lisa. Remember that." 

"I understand, Jaimee. I do. And thank you... For showing me your devotion. I promise something too. I'll hold on to your word for as long as I could." 

And with that, Jaimee pulled Lisa in for a tearful, passionate kiss, sealing both their promises.


	13. Part XIII

Six years. Six long years had passed since that fateful day. The first four years, not once did she ever receive a letter --or anything at all to assure her if Jaimee is even still alive. Lisa waited patiently; she did. She concentrated on doing well in school, warded off a few prospected romantic interests -- which surprised her, given her nerdy appearance -- and just graduated without much of a hitch. After the four-year mark of their promise, she went back home, worked at her dream medical company, waited anxiously day by day for Jaimee to come for her. But six years had passed. Jaimee should have finished school by now and they would've been married. Just how much longer can a girl hold on without being given constant assurance? The answer: not very long.

Jillian Summers is a brilliant woman that Lisa worked with on a research project. She spoke four different languages, had published three scientific journals, and won a James Jacobson award for her outstanding works on cellular biology; all at the age of 26. Lisa admired her in all aspects. They bonded on their favorite books and scientific discoveries, they worked hand in hand in developing the ultimate cure for cancer that was once Lisa's science project. Although they seldomly argue, it was usually because they were bored and decided that a friendly discussion is in order. Lisa can distinctively remember the heated debate about the best way to culture her little 'germs', as Jillian fondly called them. It resulted in Lisa losing the argument and pouting all throughout the day until Jillian kissed her pout away. It shocked her, of course but a week later they kissed again. A week more and they were dating. Now they're celebrating their anniversary. In all aspects, Jillian is perfect for her.

 

Keith likes Jillian for Lisa and hinted -- not only once, mind you, but several times -- that they should already elope. Lisa laughed it off, but Jillian had a strange smile on her face that night.

"Hello love," Jillian entered Lisa's house and pecked the smaller woman on the lips. "I brought those little germs you wanted. You want me to set them up on your lab?"

Lisa smiled warmly and hugged Jillian's warm body before pulling away. "Yes, please."

And, as the older woman went to Lisa's personal lab, Lisa's smile faded slightly and she sighed, wrapping her arms around her body tighter. Yes, Jillian is perfect for her in every way and she loves her with all her heart, but there's always a little part of her that will always belong to Jaimee. She still cares about her -- although the mere thought of Jaimee giving up on her and breaking her promise makes her heart ache. Some days, she swear she almost forgot Jaimee. But then, there are days like this one where she just misses her. And it boggles her. They never had a lot of memories together --they weren't even a proper couple -- in fact, she's been with Jillian longer than Jaimee. But what is this strange feeling inside her gut?

"You're in a funky mood again, aren't you?" Lisa heard Jillian say, plopping down next to her on the couch and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "You've been feeling this way more often. What's wrong?"

Funny. Lisa also wanted to ask that same question. What is wrong with her?

Lisa leaned back against Jillian's soft body, "I'm not sure."

Jillian lightly kissed the top of Lisa's head and rubbed the smaller woman's forearm. "Maybe you're--"

"I am not ill," Lisa interrupted softly, "Maybe it's just the weather."

"Hmmmm... It is getting colder. But hey, it'll be our first winter together," said Jillian, ever the optimistic one.

Lisa agreed, playing with the hem of Jillian's sweater. She looked up and her dark brown eyes met Jillian's hazel ones. Jillian has a pretty, baby face. She looks a lot younger than her age and is the cutest thing Lisa had ever seen. She doesn't have the typical model's physique. In fact, she's a tad bit on the plump side, towering over Lisa with just 2 inches. But her kind soul and sharp intellect captivated Lisa the most. And honestly, she can't imagine herself be with anyone else.

 

"I love your sentimental side," Lisa joked, making the both of them giggle.

"I want to spend more winters with you," Jillian whispered after a while.1

Lisa kissed her cheek and gave Jillian one of her widest smiles. "I do too."

Jillian looked at Lisa directly in her eyes.

"I want to marry you."

 

A young employee dashed through the regular pedestrian crowd. On his hand were two cups of unsweetened cinnamon soy lattes --or in his case, his ticket to a peaceful day. His gait picked up speed as he entered a high rise building. Almost sprinting now, he raced for the lifts and was grateful when someone held the door open for him. He gave the man inside a nod and a grateful smile. Halfway through the ride he checked his watch and appeared to become even more nervous. Finally, he got off the 45th floor and the other man now knew why he was in such a hurry. He shook his head, feeling sorry for him.

Meanwhile, the young employee reached his boss' office in time, panting. There was no one in the room yet, which he was thankful for. He fixed his tie and made himself look more decent. Just about five minutes later, a tall and exceptionally beautiful woman went inside.

"Good morning, Miss Reed. Here's your coffee," he said, putting the tall drink on the blonde's table.

Jaimee nodded and without even looking at her assistant, sat down. She took her first sip and found it tasteful but not that pleasant.

Her assistant -- knowing that his boss was about to slip into her workaholic mode -- let himself out and thanked the heavens that she seemed to be in a slightly bearable mood.

An hour later, she took another sip of her latte and found out that it had become cold. She forgot about it amidst all her workload. She begrudgingly finished it off. Not even the Christmas-y taste could uplift her mood. Come to think of it, when was the last time she had felt happy?

Jaimee stopped for a breather and leaned back against her chair. She turned it around and she became bombarded with the beautiful, scenic view of bustling New York City. It was a sight that could put a smile on someone's face, but not the young Reed. No, her expression remained stoic and cold.

_When was the last time I was happy?_

She saw a bird fly in the distance, alone and going in circles. Not wanting to see the bird any longer, she turned around and continued doing her boorish job.

 

Minutes turned into hours, but still, Jaimee worked in her huge office. She had someone bring her lunch and she took a fifteen-minute break before going back to work diligently. Until it was 9 o'clock in the evening, and she was probably the only one left in the building. The security guard, Nelson, came up to her and cautiously told his boss lady that it was way over work hours. Jaimee merely nodded at him before proceeding to finish up.

On the drive home, she was as quiet as ever. She entered her house and she dropped her bag on the couch. Robotically, she entered her bedroom, shedding all her work clothes and putting them on the hamper nearby. She took a long, hot shower after that.

After settling in her sleeping clothes, she padded back to her living room where she turned her 150-inch TV on and watched some news. It was the same thing everyday. People dying, people killing, people hunting animals to extinction, etc. People, people, people. Sighing, she turned the thing off and looked at everything around her.

She had a very large, very expensive house. She bought it from a family of 10 who was ready to move into a more serene nature environment. She bough it, thinking about starting a family herself. But a year and some months passed, and yet here she was; still alone.

 

A pamphlet from a local pizza place caught her eye. It was on her coffeetable innocently, but the mere sight of it caused another ache in her heart.

_You can't even look at her favorite food without remembering her. Pathetic._

Groaning, she crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it in the nearby trash bin. She got some fruit yogurt in her fridge and ate it silently. She was used to the eerie silence around her. After a while, she brushed her teeth and retired to bed.

_When was the last time I was truly happy?_

She repeated the question to herself as it struck a cord in her. But she knew exactly when was the last time.

It was a year and some months ago.

-Flashback-

_A young 22 year-old young woman couldn't wipe the grin off her face. She had done it. She is now a graduate of Julliard! Finally, after four and a half years, she had managed to get her diploma. Sure, she got held back a semester, but it was not important. Right now, she had only one thing in mind._

_Lisa._

_She called her father, telling him the news and asking him to unfreeze her accounts. She's going to buy the biggest and most beautiful house she can get. Then, she's going to buy a beautiful diamond ring. Just for the most beautiful girl in the world._

_Her first year was a challenge. Sure, her parents paid for her first semester, but she still struggled with her day to day expenses. Her allowance barely paid enough for her rent on a grubby, studio type apartment that she shared with another struggling artist like herself. Because admit it or not, she is struggling. That was the year she learned how valuable money really is. She worked two jobs just to make ends meet and buy her school materials. She was a waitress by night, and a pub musician by the weekend. The first semester was rocky, but her real challenge was when she had to look for her tuition money for the next semester. And that's what held her back. She took a sem off to work just to afford her education. And then she was back to school again, taking more classes than she probably could, but she persevered. On the next sem, a wealthy professor saw her dilemma and offered to pay Jaimee 50% of her tuition if she worked for her company as a model. That made everything slightly easier for Jaimee._

_A couple of hundred times, she tried to write a letter to Lisa. But everytime she picked up her pen, she just ended up crying and waking her roommate up who worked even more jobs than her._

_She missed the smaller girl terribly. But she knew if she just worked a little harder, she was going to be with Lisa eventually._

_And after she got her grades on her final year, she knew she was going to graduate. She was ecstatic. After her father congratulated her, saying that her accounts were once again active, she flew to Cambridge where she knew Lisa would still be, taking up her Master's degree. On the flight there, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face. After four years and a half, she was gonna see her Lisa again. And then she's going to ask her to marry her. And maybe, after her first ever concert, they will have a small beach wedding._

_The flight was not that long, but to Jaimee it felt like forever. She set off to Cambridge at once, knowing where to look for Lisa as her father had a private investigator follow Lisa so he could update Jaime every month._

_Jaimee had been awake for nearly 24 hours now. But she was still bouncing in her feet in excitement. She rented a hotel nearby, just in case they don't meet up and eagerly traveled to Lisa's flat._

_She got into a cab and gave the driver the address her father sent her. She was all smiles and even the driver seemed amused of her current mood. Alas, they stopped in front of an elegant looking home. She handed the driver all her money quickly and was about to get off when the door to the home opened and revealed a smiling Lisa._

 

_Jaimee's heart pounded in her chest. Lisa matured and looked slightly older, but her smile still brings warmth to Jaimee's being. A second after Lisa came out, a girl looking about 20 or 21 followed her. She was pretty and was taller than Lisa by some inches. However, Jaimee's smile dropped when the girl pulled Lisa in for a sweet, passionate kiss._

_Jaimee felt her tears slowly trickle down her face when she saw how happy Lisa looked and how she stared at the girl like she was the only person on the planet._

_"Hey lady, this is too much. Do-" the man stopped, seeing that his customer was in tears. He looked at the direction of her stare and found a sweet couple on their doorstep. He worked out the situation in his head and felt sorry for the girl immediately._

_"Do you want me to take you back to the hotel?" he quietly asked._

_Jaimee couldn't take her eyes off of Lisa, but she heard the man. She took a final glance at the oblivious couple before nodding at him._

_-EoF-_

_Yeah, that was probably the last time I was happy._

Jaimee reached out to wipe the couple of tears that escaped her eyes. A year had passed, but Jaimee was still not over Lisa. She still loved the girl and is constantly checking up on her. She did a background check on Lisa's... girlfriend, and she found out that Jillian is perfect for her. How can she possibly compete with someone like Dr. Summers? She makes Lisa happy, based on her private investigator. And what else can Jaimee wish for, except for them to be together?

After she arrived back home, she visibly changed. Despite her newly earned degree in music, she came to her father and asked to take charge in one of their companies. She loved music dearly, but when she saw Lisa that day, something inside Jaimee died. She couldn't bear to even touch her piano. Her father noticed it, but didn't prod her for some answers. Probably because he already knew why; what a clever man he is.

_A love like ours -- a young, innocent love -- I will remember, although I'd rather forget. True love waits, but this time it has faded. And the one who holds my heart will forever hold it in her delicate hands._

The next morning, Jaimee was again in her office, sipping on her latte and finishing it before it became cold. Robert, her assistant had retrieved another latte per her request, knowing that she always did want more of the stuff if ever she's in a mad mood. Jaimee was about to fire one of her employees via email when Vincent Vonn Reed himself walked into her office unannounced.

"Father," she said, acknowledging the man with a slightly surprised voice. It was unusual for him to just pop out of nowhere unannounced.

"Jaimee. I see you are busy," said Vincent, sitting down on the comfortable couch and motioning for Jaimee to sit across him.

Jaimee sighed and reluctantly got up to transfer from her seat to the one across her father.

"What is it, father? I haven't got much time."

Vincent eyed his daughter playfully, "Aye, daughter of mine. I know you're busy, but not busy enough to not talk with an old man."

Jaimee rolled her eyes. "Father, just spill it."

Vincent smiled and shook his head, taking in his daughter's impatient behavior. But right now, he has to be careful with the bomb he has to unleash on Jaimee.

"Listen Jaimee. Someone from the inner circle is getting married."

That caught Jaimee's attention. She curiously looked at her father who seemed very serious all of a sudden.

"And this concerns me why, father?"

Vincent changed his position on the chair, putting a leg across his knee in an effort to chase away the slight nagging nervousness.

"It's the Hallins," he said, looking very wary of every word he spoke.

Jaimee nervously fidgeted and she chuckled, "I never knew Keith was the marrying type."

Vincent shook his head. He knew his daughter knew perfectly who really was getting married.

"Jaimee. Lisa is getting married."


	14. Part XIV

Lisa was awoken by the jarring sound of her cellular phone ringing like crazy. She heard someone beside her groan and turn in their sleep. She herself groaned and blindly groped for the annoying thing on her bedside table.

"Turn itt offfff..." she heard Jillian mumble.

Finally, she grasped it and put it on her ear.

"Hello... This is Lisa Anderson-Hallin," she croaked out huskily.

"Miss Lisa. This is Theodore Connor," a deep voice with a British accent greeted her, "I called to remind you that you have a meeting at one with the prospect investor for the Planet Green project."

"And you woke me up just to tell me that? Theodore, I haven't slept in two days," she complained as she heard Jillian giggle beside her; now fully awake as well.

"Miss Lisa, I don't mean to be rude, but it's already ten a.m."

That made Lisa open her eyes and only then notice that their room was already bright even without drawing the curtains. She internally sighed, and thanked Theodore for the wake up call before ending the conversation.

"Honey," she called out to the person under all the covers, "We overslept. I have a meeting at one and you have yoga class at 12:30."

Then, Jillian peeked from under the covers, everything covered except her eyes. "But I want to stay in bed all day. Can you ditch the meeting?"

Lisa laughed softly before leaning in and kissing Jillian on the forehead. "We both know that I can't. This is very important to me and I have to convince this investor that their money will be in good hands. Now get up and let's cook breakfast."

Lisa gave Jillian a final kiss on the nose before getting up, picking her discarded sleeping shorts from the foot of the bed. She heard someone whistle and glanced back at the bed to find Jillian checking her out. She blushed, picking up Jillian's shirt and flinging it back to the bed, covering Jillian's eyes.

Smiling, she got out of the room and went into the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. They haven't had a weekend off like this for a while. On the rare occasions that they did, they usually spend all day in bed.

She was putting blueberries in the pancake batter when she felt arms wrap around her and soft lips on her cheek. She smiled, her heart warming.

"I'll finish the pancakes. Can you please make me coffee? Your coffee is great," Jillian nuzzled her neck and took the spoon from her.

"How can my coffee be great?," she asked, going over to the coffee pot and poured freshly brewed coffee on two mugs. "I make it the same way you make it -- two creams, one sugar."

"Well, I know for a fact that it is made out of love," Jillian said. "And besides, food made by others will always taste better. It's a proven scientific fact."

Lisa smiled, finishing their coffees and putting it on the table.

They had breakfast peacefully, and while Jillian did the dishes, Lisa showered and prepared for her meeting. She has to be at their office at 12 and make sure everything has been set.

"Babe, I'll be going now," she called out to the big lump on the couch that was currently devouring a whole bag of Doritos.

"Be careful! I don't want anything to happen to my wife."

That made Lisa smile bashfully. "Ahem. Dr. Summers, we're not married yet," she playfully reminded.

"In a month we will be." Jillian replied, her attention still on her chips but Lisa can see her smiling.

 

Smiling herself, Lisa shook her head and went out, feeling like her day is already so much better.

Everything is just going so well. Lisa works in her own medical company and doing what she loves everyday, she has a beautiful fiancee waiting for her back home, and she's about to sign a deal with an investor which will allow her to literally make the world a better place. She just can't believe her luck.

She arrived at work was met by her intern Theodore Connor; a heavy-set young man who just graduated from her Alma mater -- a brilliant physicist and engineer.

"Good morning Mr. Connor," she smiled politely at him and went straight to her office.

"Good morning Miss Lisa. I've already cleared the conference room and booked it for four hours. I've also prepared the outline of your presentation," He said, following her into the room before handing her the an IPad.

She took it and sat on her chair, scrolling through the well made outline. She nodded her head, pleased by Theodore's initiative.

"That was a very well-put together outline Mr. Connor, but I believe that I don't need it. Just please set the monitor up and I'll be fine," she said and watched as confusion overcame Theodore's usually placid expression.

"Come again?"  
  
"I have all that I need here," Lisa pointed at her head. "And besides, I know the project by heart. I won't forget a single thing."

Theodore agreed, not even questioning his mentor. It seems like Ms. Lisa Anderson-Hallin knows everything. And he admires her as a fellow innovator and scientist.

"But don't you think it's rather odd that the investor wants to have a one-on-one presentation with the founder?" he asks, voicing a question he wanted to ask since he found out about the set-up.

Lisa nodded her head. "Well, it is uncommon, but I reckon they just want a private presentation so they could get answers directly from the founder; which is me," Lisa explained, confused herself. "By the way, who is our investor? Do they still want to remain anonymous?"

Theodore retrieved his small notepad. "Their secretary just called this morning. And it looks like you'll be doing business with Ms. Jaimee Reed, the current CEO of Rockledge Corp."

At that, Lisa drops the IPad and Theodore jumps at the impact.

"Miss Lisa?"

"W-what did you say? Who is our i-investor?" Lisa said, dreading Theodore's answer.

"Uh... It's Miss Jaimee Reed. She's the daughter of the great Vincent Vonn Reed and she-"

"I know her," Lisa closed her eyes shut. "Oh my god..." she whispered.

Lisa was sure she also felt her hear drop somewhere. She felt nauseous and unfocused. Hearing her name, knowing that she's back and that she's going to see her again made her feel light headed.

She takes in deep breaths and steadies herself by gripping her chair's arms tightly.

"Miss Lisa, are you feeling ill? Should I call for help?" she sensed the panic in Theodore's voice. She held one hand up to stop Theodore from dialing 911.

"I'm okay Mr. Connor. I-... I just need a moment alone."

The young man nodded and although still a bit worried, he left Lisa's office.

Lisa however, was not having the time of her life.

Jaimee Reed is coming and I'm going to meet her. But why? What could she possibly hope to gain from our non-profit project?

 

There are these... feelings inside of her wanting to just burst. She's confused. She's angry. Anxious. And a part of her longs to see Jaimee again.

To see her smile and to hear her laugh. To hear her voice again.

_What would I say?_

_Heck, what would Jaimee say? She certainly owes me an explanation and I have the right to give her a well-deserved punch in the gut. All these years..._  


_Why?_   
  


_Why now?_   
  
  


And that's when tears fell from Lisa's eyes. She just can't see the Queen yet as the wound that she caused on Lisa's heart is still fresh. Their surreal promise felt like it happened yesterday. It felt like just yesterday, Jaimee said that she'll be back. Lisa was an idealistic teenager back then; gullible and hopeful.

She wiped her tears away and did breathing exercises to calm her nerves.

'Back then' is the keyword. Lisa is a grown woman now, capable of handling herself and her pent up emotions. She will act as a true professional in front of Jaimee.

"I'm terribly sorry to disturb you Miss Lisa," Theodore poked his head from outside the door. "But Miss Reed is expecting you in the conference room."

Lisa looked up from her desk and unclenched her fists. She can do this. She can confront Jaimee without dropping her guard.8

_I am 24 years old. I am a strong woman. Certainly, being confronted with something from the past will not break me._

She stood up and walked. Each step more determined than the other.

The walk to the conference room couldn't be more than 5 minutes, but Lisa felt like it took seconds. Theodore took notice of his mentor's unusually slow gait and deep, blank look, but he understands that sometimes even someone like Lisa Anderson-Hallin can be nervous -- especially with a deal this big. Having this assistance meant that a year of hard work and planning will not go to waste. Having Miss Reed sign meant that they were going to make the world better.

He opened the door for Lisa and wished her luck.

A tall, slender, feminine figure with a bright yellow hair was the first thing that Lisa saw as she entered the chilly room. The woman wearing a formal business attire has her back turned to Lisa, but she can tell who exactly it is.

"Miss Reed," she acknowledged formally and waited for Jaimee to turn around.

To Lisa, it literally seemed like the world slowed down as Jaimee turned around. And finally, she was met with the beautiful sight that was Jaimee Reed.

Jaimee had grown and matured ever so slightly. Her sharp, attractive features were further enhanced with a light make up -- so different from the bold, striking way she applied make up in high school. She had always looked beautiful back then, but six years later, she had become simply breathtaking.

Lisa snapped herself out of it and held her hand out; her face contorting into her usual 'professional' look. Friendly, but not too friendly.

Jaimee smiled and stared at her with familiarity. She took Lisa's hand and shook it, her hand lingering a few seconds too long. The greeted each other casually --just like any other business associates would. Asking about the trip, the day, etc. Lisa asked with an obvious monotone while Jaimee answered in one or two words. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. They both knew each other. And they both knew that they wouldn't last more than an hour inside the room without something happening.

"Please take a seat," Lisa immediately motioned to one of the deluxe chairs and walked towards the front; not sparing Jaimee another glance. She started her presentation.

 

"I cannot tell you how much this deal will mean to both of us and the world Miss Reed, but let me start by introducing a whole new planet Earth," she clicked a virtual button in her smartphone and the huge LCD showed a satellite picture of Planet Earth. But this time, it was a lot more clear and you can visibly see more green.

"This is the predicted planet Earth just five years after the launch of the project 'Planet Green'," she looked at Jaimee who seemed to be drawn into the picture. She clicked on her smartphone a few more times to show the same picture in different angles.

"What we do, Miss Reed, is we make what you can call 'super plants'," she showed the next image to Jaimee. "See, this is no ordinary Capsicum plant. It takes in 4x times the amount of carbon dioxide than a full grown tree and requires no absolute special care. It thrives on extreme weather conditions, such as: drought, snow, flood, and even a tornado."

A small video clip showed the plant in the said weather conditions. Lisa continued, feeling a little nauseated.

"This super plant grows only to about a foot in length and the bushy, colorful leaves and edible pepper fruit makes it a great ornamental and garden plant. It is easy to maintain and will yield fruit in four to five months," Lisa said as Jaimee nodded her head; completely immersed with her presentation. It confused her. Is Jaimee going to say anything at all?

"Now my company, as you know, needs help to kick start this green campaign. We do not aim for profit, but rather to retain the natural beauty of the environment. My brilliant team of researchers saw that after ten years, we will be able to reverse the melting of our polar ice caps. Here, you can see-"

Lisa stopped when she saw Jaimee motioning her to stop.

"Yes, Miss Reed?" she asked, feeling Jaimee's stare burn so deeply in her soul.

"Please take a seat," Jaimee said, gesturing the seat across her. "I have something to discuss."

Lisa cautiously followed Jaimee and seated herself across her. Suddenly, Jaimee's expression softened and she looked at Lisa tenderly.

"How are you?" she asked and that ticked Lisa off. Big time.

Lisa shot up from her seat and shoved Jaimee back, sending both Jaimee and her chair rolling back. "How dare you ask me that question!" Lisa felt her whole face turn red and her nostrils flare in fury. "How dare you indeed!"

Like a mad woman, Lisa climbed over the table while Jaimee could only watch and fear for her life.

"How fucking dare you, Jaimee Reed, to come to my boardroom like nothing happened and ask me how I am!" Jaimee got up and ran around the room like her life depended on it -- which may be the case.

"Well, to answer your question, I am absolutely fine!" Lisa emphasized that statement by hurling a portfolio over Jaimee's head.  


"Thrilled!" A paperweight landed on Jaimee's right and she ducked because there was more to come.  


"Ecstatic!" Was that a phone that Jaimee saw?  


"And most of all, NOT PISSED OFF!" Lisa was about to lift the deluxe chair when Jaimee's eyes widened. Thinking quickly, she tackled Lisa on the ground -- her body landing with a soft thud on top of Lisa's.  


They both were out of breath, staring hard at each other, when suddenly Lisa burst into tears.

"Goddamn you Jaimee," she sobbed out, "I hate you."

Jaimee felt even worse than she already does. She hushed Lisa and tenderly wiped her tears away. "Shhhh... I'm here now. I'm here..." she let Lisa cry and forcing herself not to cry either. It was that for a good ten minutes before Lisa realized what they were doing. "Get off of me,"she shoved the blonde woman off her and promptly stood up.

Lisa glared at Jaimee. "Get out of my building!"

Jaimee's heart hurt. The way Lisa looked at her just made her want to die already. But she couldn't -- not until she fought for Lisa for the last time.

Jaimee sighed, "I'm sorry Lisa. Please, hear me out."

"Get out. I'm serious. Or I will ask security to drag you out," said Lisa.

Jaimee held her hands up, "Please, Lisa. I know you are furious, and I understand that now is not the right time to talk. So please," Jaimee retrieved a small card from her pocket and gave it to Lisa, "-see me in two days."

And with that, Jaimee went out, finally letting her tears out from having been holding them back for so long.


	15. Part XV

Jaimee Reed sighed and looked at her watch for the hundredth time that hour.

06:40 p.m

Time just couldn’t go any slower for a heart that longs for love.

Jaimee had been sitting on her chair for the past couple of hours. She is waiting for someone special in a very special room -- on a very special place. Her gaze drifted down on the desk and slowly, a bittersweet smile came upon her lips.

09-10-15

The writing had faded and barely left a tiny shadow of what was once a bright, bold black. It is slowly fading, leaving nothing but the soft memories that haunts Jaimee in her dreams. It brings a soft ache in her chest and a slight hitch on her breath.

Nothing much had changed on this room...

Jaimee looked around and took in her surroundings. Chairs and desks neatly organized into rows and columns, dirtied whiteboard, and the faint smell of markers that lingers still.

A long, creaky sound brought Jaimee back to the present as her head turned to direction of the door.

All those years faded away as Jaimee saw Lisa standing on the doorway. Suddenly, it’s as if she was once again the sobbing, confused senior who struggled to please everyone.

Lisa felt her hands begin to get clammy. She didn’t know why she came to see Jaimee. She swore she would never put herself in a vulnerable position before the Queen. But once she read the card, she knew she had to.

“You’re early,” breathlessly, Jaimee muttered. It was the first thing that came to her mind that she can actually say. Oh how pathetic would she be if she started mumbling ‘I love you’s and ‘I miss you’s. So she continued, “-But you came.”

Lisa just stared the the taller blonde. She entered the room and walked closer to Jaimee --with a good 2-feet distance between them.

“You have 15 minutes,” said Lisa coldly, “Use it wisely.”

Jaimee visibly gulped. She had practiced what she was going to say to Lisa. She did. But once she caught glimpse of Lisa’s dark brown eyes, her brain just went haywire.

“I-I... Uh. I want to-... I’m sorry,” Jaimee somehow mumbled. “F-first of all, I want to apologize. For every wrong I have done.”

Lisa averted her gaze and scoffed, as if telling Jaimee that ‘You should be!’

Jaimee continued. “But I want you to know that I love you, Lisa Anderson-Hallin. I’ve loved you for quite some time now,” she let a nervous chuckle out. “All these years, you’ve been in my heart. Only you.”

Lisa was about to say something when Jaimee lifted a hand up and put a finger on Lisa’s lips. It hurt her to think that those lips doesn’t belong to her -- not anymore.

“Hear me out first. I studied in Julliard, Lisa. My parents paid for my first semester, but the rest I had to work to afford. I kept three jobs to support myself because I also didn’t have much of an allowance -- with mother cutting 90% of it and freezing all my bank accounts,” Jaimee explained, her eyes searching for a sliver of something in Lisa’s eyes.

“And no, although my father wanted to rule against my mother’s decision, I told him to let me handle things. I wanted to prove that I’m serious about you. And I wanted to prove myself to you too. And so I applied for scholarships, worked, and after four and a half years, I graduated. I was so happy, Lisa,” Jaimee’s eyes brimmed with tears. However, Lisa felt like every word that Jaimee uttered added to her guilt.

“I’m sorry I didn’t write. Or contact you. I tried, Lisa. I did. But every time I try to pick up a pen, I break down. Because as much as the memory of you gives me strength, it’s also the reason that I am weak,” Jaimee wiped her tears away and put a small smile on her face. “It’s quite amusing, isn’t it?”

Lisa’s cold demeanor softened and she now felt as confused as ever. She didn’t know what to feel, so she opted for the easiest emotion to express.

“You’re a coward Jaimee,” she let out a bitter laugh and wiped a tear from her face. “You think I wasn’t hurting? All those years I waited, not knowing if you are dead or if you even still feel the same. How could you not send something -- anything! A tiny 8-word letter would’ve been enough. All I needed was something to keep me on believing...” Lisa finished in a whisper.

Lisa continued, “You may love me. I know you probably do. You think about me all the time and it hurts you. But that isn’t what matters. What matters is what you did or you’re doing about it. And Jaimee, I waited. I waited years for nothing...”

“I am sorry. You don’t know how sorry I am, Lisa. Please, I know that it won’t be easy, but give me another chance,” Jaimee said as she slumped down on both of her knees in front of Lisa. “I don’t know a lot of things, but I do know that you still love me.”

Lisa gasped inaudibly, seeing the blonde retrieve something from her pocket and pull out a red velvet box. Jaimee opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond on a pure white gold band.

“Oh Jaimee,” Lisa said, not really looking forward to breaking Jaimee’s heart all over again. “I’m already engaged. And I love Jillian. I’m sorry.”

Jaimee nodded and dejectedly stood up. She looked at Lisa sadly. “I know. Right after I graduated, I went to Cambridge to ask you to marry me.”

“You did?” Lisa asked, surprised.

“Yes. I was ready. I didn’t have an ounce of sleep in my system but I didn’t care. And then I saw you,” Jaimee averted her gaze from Lisa. “I saw you with a girl who I believe is your fiancee now. You looked so happy, Lisa,” Jaimee’s voice slightly broke.  
“I couldn’t bear to mess it all up. And I thought that seeing you happy from a distance was enough. But when I heard about your engagement, my whole world just collapsed. And that’s when I realized that I couldn’t live without you. I love you,” Jaimee tearfully confessed.

“I’m sorry Jaimee,” Lisa started, “You are many of my firsts. You will forever have a place in my heart...”

“But?” Jaimee asked as she felt that there would be a but coming.  
“But Jillian is the one,” Lisa finished, not daring to meet Jaimee’s stare. “She’s just... the one.”

Jaimee hung her head low upon hearing this. This time, she let her tears run freely.

“Jaimee, please understand. I do love you. You showed me many wonderful things and made me feel alive. You made my youth full of bittersweet memories. You are my first,” Lisa paused, finding it difficult to finish her sentence,”-but Jillian would be my last.”

Jaimee didn’t move from her position. She wanted to yell at Lisa. Tell her to stop because she couldn’t breath. Tell her to stop talking because every word feels like a direct punch in her heart. But all she could do was wrap her arms around Lisa’s waist and pull her close while silently weeping. Neither one of them could talk. They didn’t even know what to say. They were both nursing their broken hearts.

“I’m sorry Jaimee,” Lisa muttered, feeling like something was continuously pounding her chest. “I’m sorry...”

Jaimee, defeated and hurt, forced herself to break away and turn around from Lisa.

“I understand. I’m sorry for taking up your time, Ms. Halllin,” Jaimee said, controlling her urge to bawl her eyes out. “C-can I be left alone for a while?”  
Lisa sighed and reached out to reassuringly touch one of Jaimee’s hands before turning around and heading for the door guiltily.

Funny, because the moment she turned the knob, it didn’t budge.

Lisa tried again and again, but the door just won’t open.

Hasn’t this happened before?

“Well this is awkward....” Lisa heard Jaimee say and she glanced over her shoulder to see the devastated blonde now watching as she struggled to open the door.

“Do you have a phone?”

“Where’s your phone?”

They both ask at the same time, panic setting over them quickly. Jaimee wiped her remaining tears away before shrugging. “I didn’t bring my phone. I didn’t want any disturbances.”

“I didn’t bring my phone either,” Lisa admitted, removing her glasses and giving herself a nice face palm.

“You would think after a few years they would have that door fixed,” said Jaimee bitterly, moving to stand at the corner of the room; far away from Lisa.

Ten minutes of awkward silence had passed. Both of them were smart enough to know that the only way they’ll get out of the room before 6 a.m is for them to either blow the door up or jump from the window.

How fucking convenient to be trapped here again...

Jaimee shook her head, her temper flaring at having to be locked up in a room with the person who just broke her heart. “You know what?” she asks to no one in particular. “I’m going to jump. I’d rather jump from a window 20 meters off the ground than stay here.” And then she marched right into the window and unlocked it. She was about to open it when she felt herself be pulled back.

“Are you crazy?!” Jaimee came face to face with a very pissed Lisa.

“Let go of me! I can pay for my hospital bills!” Jaimee shoved Lisa away, but still careful not to hurt the smaller girl.

“Sit down!”

Jaimee was taken back by the authority in Lisa’s voice. It was a little frightening, but she found out that she liked it when Lisa gets mad. She liked it a lot.

But of course Lisa will never know that.

Sulking, Jaimee went over to the other corner of the room. She sprawled down on the floor and tucked her knees under her chin. Meanwhile, Lisa busied herself thinking about any other possible ways they could escape.

They could try to break the door, but it’s a metal door with bolts securely attached in the four hinges. They had a shooting incident at the past so the principal installed these sturdy doors. Unfortunately, the door on the particular room that they were in had the knob installed inside-out. They never got around to fixing it.

Unless either one of them knew how to pick a lock, they were never getting out of the room in some time.

“Do you know how to pick a lock?” Lisa reluctantly asked Jaimee.

Jaimee looked up from the floor and hesitated before gently shaking her head.

“You and I both know that we aren’t getting out anytime soon. Just sit down and relax. Your pacing is getting me dizzy,” Jaimee complained.

It felt like hours, but in reality, it must have only been a few minutes when a sound broke the eerie silence in the room.

A low, barely audible, rumbling sound.

Both women paused and looked at each other.

“What? I haven’t eaten since this morning. I was too nervous...” Jaimee said defensively while hiding her blushing cheeks.

It started as a small chuckle. Then it turned into stifled giggles. Until it turned into full blown laughter. Lisa laughed and Jaimee soon followed. The tension in the room eased up and for a few moments, they felt like they could breathe again.

“You always get hungry at inappropriate times,” Lisa commented, looking over at where Jaimee was sitting.

“I can’t help it,” Jaimee answered with a slight smile. Then she watched as Lisa walk over to her side of the room. Lisa stood in front of Jaimee and held out her hand in which a granola bar is rested.

“Do you always carry food with you?” Jaimee asked, getting the food from Lisa’s grasp and thanking her.

“It’s become a habit,” said Lisa simply and was about to return to the other side of the room when Jaimee reached out and pulled her back by the wrist.

“Uh, you can sit here,” Jaimee gestured the space beside her on the floor, a good two feet away from where she sat. “I figured if we’re going to be stuck here tonight, we might as well catch up with each others lives.”

Lisa nodded, feeling awkward but still complied.

“I’m sorry for my outburst earlier...” Jaimee started once Lisa settled down. She looked down on the shiny floor, not trusting herself to look at Lisa for a long time.

“It’s... I-it’s okay...” Lisa weakly mumbled back, not knowing what else to say.

A few minutes have gone by. Neither of them have said anything to each other since. Until Jaimee decided to break the silence.

“You still don’t talk much, do you?”

At that, Lisa looked at Jaimee and found Jaimee smiling softly at her.

She doesn’t know why, but she can feel her cheeks get a rosier by the minute just from Jaimee’s gaze. “I just d-don’t know what to say...” replied Lisa.

Well, you can say that you are in love with me and willing to leave your fiancée for me. But that’s just me dreaming. Jaimee shook the thoughts away from her head. Enough negativity. She decided to make the topic about something that Lisa would like to talk about.

“Well,” she started, “Tell me about your work. Do you like what you do?”

At that, Lisa beamed and started talking about her work. Jaimee listened on, seeing the passion in Lisa’s eyes. It’s so nice to see Lisa being happy. She loved hearing Lisa talk and she loved the way she smiled at the every end of her sentences. She loved the way Lisa would push her glasses up her nose when it slips down occasionally. She loves her.

Jaimee asked and encouraged Lisa to talk more, giving comments here and there, but just generally listening to what Lisa has been up to lately.

“-and that’s when I decided to work on Planet Green,” Lisa stopped and just then realized that she had been ranting for a good ten minutes. “Oh god, I didn’t mean to talk your ear off. I’m sorry...”

Jaimee shook her head and gave Lisa an encouraging smile. “Go ahead. I meant it when I said that I wanted to catch up with you. And by the way, I really believe in the concept of Planet Green. The first time I heard of it, I know it’s going to be a big success.”

Lisa timidly smiled. “Thank you,” she said. “Does that mean that you’re going to invest on us?”

“Of course!” Anything, to make your dreams come true. “As a matter of fact, I already signed the papers. Congratulations, Dr. Anderson-Hallin,” Jaimee held her hand out formally. It wasn’t really necessary but she just wanted to touch Lisa’s hand.

“So,” Lisa said after a slightly awkward handshake, “Don’t you have concerts and musical events to perform on, Ms. Reed?” Lisa asked lightheartedly.

Jaimee smiled again, but it was laced with more melancholy this time. “It died,” she started. “My dreams... It just died. But, I manage my father’s group of companies now and it keeps me busy.”

Lisa was taken back by the sudden sullen reply. “Why?” she dared to ask.

Jaimee just looked at her and shrugged. “People realize that not everything is a fairy tale and not everyone gets a happy ending.”  
Lisa didn’t know how to respond to that. She wasn’t sure what Jaimee is hinting about, but she got an inkling. And it makes her heart ache even more.

The room went silent once again. Both of them were consumed by their own thoughts. Until Jaimee’s eyes accidentally landed on Lisa’s ring finger.

It made her eyes burn, to tell everyone the truth. Not because it’s ugly. Heck, the rock looks majestic. It’s just that if she had just sent Lisa one letter or even called for a few seconds, it would be her ring that Lisa would wear and proudly show off to the world.

Don’t do it Jaimee. Don’t do it if you know it will kill you.

“So...” Jaimee again broke the silence around them, “’Mind telling me about her?” And then she gestured to the ring.

Goddammit. You just had to do it, didn’t you?

Lisa looked at Jaimee -- surprised.

“Y-you want to know?” she asked dumbly.

“Well, yes. She’s important to you,” Jaimee replied.

Lisa didn’t know what to say. Did Jaimee really want her to talk about Jillian, or was she just being polite and asking about her obvious future plans? Lisa didn’t know, so she decided to talk about the basic stuff instead.

“Uh, well her name is Jillian Summers, she’s two years my senior and we went to the same university,” she started uncomfortably.

“How’d you two meet?” Jaimee asked, staring blankly ahead but her ears actively listening.

A smile formed on Lisa’s lips. “A year after I graduated, I was assigned on her research team. We worked for some months until the project was finished. Then we met again on our second project which we co-directed. We became friends and eventually f-fell in love...” Lisa mumbled the last part, not wanting to offend the blonde beside her.

Jaimee nodded. She isn’t a masochist. She does not like putting herself through this pain, but Ms. Summers is going to be a part of LIsa’s life. She has to respect that.

“How about you?” Lisa asked after some moments. “Is there someone-... Had there been-...?”

Jaimee chuckled. “Just one.” Then she looked at Lisa directly in the eyes.

Both of them knew what Jaimee meant.

“Are you going to have a big wedding?” Jaimee changed the topic.

Lisa shrugged. “Keith wanted me to have two weddings. One private and the other for... you know, the inner circle. But I said that wasn’t necessary,”

“Typical Hallin,” Jaimee scoffed.

“Hey, he’s my brother,” Lisa was a bit amused at how Jaimee still clearly dislikes her brother and vice versa.

“I still don’t like him. I never did,” Jaimee said. “So, are you?”

“Am I what?”

“Going to have a big wedding?” Jaimee asked.

“I think a fairly-sized wedding would do it. Jillian has a lot of relatives,” Lisa explained.

At that, Jaimee stood up and dusted her clothes. She turned to Lisa. “Well, your wedding’s a month away and I’m sure you will have a party after. Let me brush up your probably rusty dance skills. For old time’s sake.” Jaimee then held out her hand to Lisa expectantly.

Lisa raised an eyebrow playfully. “Just so you know, I’ve been to a couple of dances lately.”

Jaimee smiled and pulled Lisa up anyways.

“Yeah, yeah. But I want to teach you a few more tricks,” Jaimee said, putting a hand on Lisa’s waist and gently taking the smaller girl’s other hand.

“How about you hum too?” Lisa teased, enjoying the casual conversation that they are having.

“You know what? I going to do just that,” and then Jaimee suddenly moved them as she hummed, causing Lisa to giggle and poke at her.

“Slow down,” Lisa said to Jaimee as she spun them around and laughed, “You have way too much energy.”

The two of them spent the good part of an hour just twirling around and goofing off, but they had fun. The most fun any of them probably had in weeks.  
“You,” Lisa huffed, slightly out of breath but a wide grin was plastered on her face, “will be the death of me!”

Jaimee laughed softly, pushing Lisa’s glasses up her nose. She had always wanted to do that. “We’re just dancing! It’s not my fault you’re a grandma!” She teased, pausing for minute to catch her breath.

“Oh really?” Lisa asked, unknowingly stepping in closer to Jaimee that there’s only an inch of space left between them. “Who’s the one panting now?”

Of course, Jaimee couldn’t just back down from the challenge. She stepped in closer to Lisa. “Excuse me, who asked for a two minute break every second?”

“What? You’re a liar, I did no such thing,” Lisa replied smugly.

“I am not lying, I-” Jaimee stopped when she realized that only a couple more inches and they would kiss already. Both of them stopped talking and paused, not really breaking away. Jaimee’s eyes roamed on Lisa’s face until it stopped on LIsa’s pink lips that’s just begging to be kissed. She stared at it, seeming like in a trance while Lisa’s heart started to thunder in her chest. And just like that, they slowly started to lean towards each other.

Their lips were just about to touch when Jaimee got a hold of herself and reluctantly broke free from the trance.

 _I can’t do this! I can’t kiss her while her wedding is just a month a way! God, what is wrong with me?_ I just want her to be happy...

They awkwardly distanced themselves from each other, not really meeting each others gaze either.

  
_It’s just because you two were standing too close to each other. The chemistry can’t be denied even after all these years, but you’re going to be married, Lisa!_ , she silently reprimanded herself. 

They silently went back to where they previously sat and reflected on the poor decisions they made just minutes ago. An hour had passed since then. They were still on the same spot. Until Jaimee noticed Lisa’s eyelid getting heavier and Lisa swaying sleepily.

She took pity on the girl and scooted closer to her.

“Hey,” she tapped Lisa’s shoulder. “Are you sleepy?”

Lisa nodded. “I haven’t slept properly for a few days.”

Jaimee frowned. “You should sleep properly. Running a company requires energy and how are you going to do that if you’re a zombie?”

Gently, Jaimee pulled Lisa down until Lisa’s head is resting on her lap. Lisa was about to protest but Jaimee shushed her.

“Just sleep. I’ll watch over you,” said Jaimee.

Not long after she said that, Lisa’s soft snores echoed around the room, making Jaimee smile.

“You still fall asleep easily,” she whispered, lovingly tucking a strand of Lisa’s hair behind her ear. She just watched as Lisa slept, taking advantage of the moment. She doesn’t know the next time she’ll see Lisa like this --if ever at all.

She tried to memorize all of Lisa’s facial features, carving them deep into her memory.

“You are so pretty,” she whispered, talking to Lisa as if she were awake.

“I hope she tells you how beautiful you are everyday,” she continued, “and I hope she tells you how much she loves you every minute that she’s awake. I wonder if she knows just how lucky she is to have you. I’d give up everything I have just to be your wife.”

Jaimee realized that she’s being a coward again by not saying these things while Lisa was awake, but she just wants Lisa to be happy. She’s obviously in love with Dr. Summers.

“Have I told you recently just how much I love you? Well, I’m still going to say it. I love you so much, Lisa. I love you so much and it kills me to see you love someone else. In fact, I’d probably die on your wedding day,” Jaimee chuckled at how pathetic she sounded. “Nah, I wait. I’ll wait for you again. Until you divorce or something.”

She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Lisa’s forehead. “Sweet dreams.”

After that, she tried to get some sleep too. It had been a pretty emotional day for her. And now, she’s just happy to have Lisa by her side.

 

Lisa was a light sleeper. And when she heard the loud noise of the janitor’s cart, she bolted awake. Her senses were barely working, but somehow she managed to walk up to the door and shout for help.

“Hello? Is someone there? We’re stuck!”

After a few minutes, the cart stopped and Lisa heard footsteps coming towards the door.

“Is anyone there?” A male voice said from behind the door.

“Yes! We got locked in here! Please open the door,” Lisa half yelled, her voice hoarse.

It took about a minute and then the door opened, revealing a confused Mr. Castor. His eyes widened in recognition, seeing Lisa.

“Hey, weren’t you the one who got locked up in here some years ago? Why are you here again?” He asked.

“Long story,” Lisa replied, going back inside the room and shaking Jaimee awake. Jaimee grumbled a bit before opening her eyes and adjusting to her surroundings. Then she looked at Lisa; confused.

“The door’s open,” Lisa explained, helping Jaimee up.

Jaimee nodded and looked over the door where Mr. Castor looked at them bewildered.

“Hello Mr. Castor,” Jaimee said quietly before they both slipped out of the room, walking on the familiar hallways that they used to walk on. The walk, they spent in silence. Until they reached the school parking lot where both of their cars were parked. They faced each other awkwardly.

“Well, I guess this is it...” Jaimee mumbled, looking sadly on the ground.

Lisa swallowed hard, nodding her head. “I hope everything turns out well for you...” she trailed off.

Jaimee didn’t respond, so Lisa just patted her on the shoulder before turning around and heading to her car.

Before she can truly walk away, she felt herself being jerked back into Jaimee, Jaimee’s arms wrapping around her tightly. Jaimee felt warm.

Home.

“I hope everything turns out for you too,” Lisa heard Jaimee whisper. “Be happy.”

Jaimee broke away from their hug and before Lisa realized what happened, Jaimee quickly pressed her lips against hers. It was a simple kiss. A kiss full of unspoken words and raw emotions.

Finally, Jaimee broke away and headed towards her car, never turning back.


	16. Part XVI

"Well, well, well. This, you don't see everyday."

Jaimee's head turned to find a blurry form of a man beside her. The flashy club lights didn't help her vision, but soon she found a grinning Keith beside her. Her already spinning head spun even more.

"Go awaaay," she grumbled, looking at anywhere but the annoying man.

"Well damn, Reed. If you're not trying to get alcohol poisoning, then I don't know what you're trying to do," Keith said, in awe of how much shot glasses, beer bottles, and a whole other glasses in front of the clearly drunk young Reed.

"I'mma punch you in the face if you don't get out of my face," Jaimee threatened.

Keith chuckled, ignoring the woman's threat and sitting down beside her. "So, what's the occasion?"

Jaimee, too drunk to care anyways, sighed and took another shot. She cringed at the way the alcohol went down her throat but hummed when she felt the buzz.

"I'm celebrating, Hallin. I'm finally a free woman!" she slurred, raising her two hands in the air.

"Geez. Don't tell me you were in jail the whole time I didn't see you?" Keith asked, amused.

"Yess. My heart," Jaimee dramatically pointed to her chest, "my heart was imprisoned all these time." Then her head slumped down the bar counter.

Keith turned to the bartender. "How long had she been drinking?"

The bartender shrugged. "Ms. Reed has been here since morning. She opened the place herself and started drinking."

"Jesus," Keith exclaimed, seeing that it was already midnight. He turned his attention to the drunk woman again. A mischievous smile played his face.

"Tell me, Reed. Who had your heart all these years?" Keith asked as he took out his phone and recorded Jaimee.

At the mention of that, Keith saw a stupid dopey smile on Jaimee's face.

"She's the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Jaimee gushed, clearly out of it as she looked at the ceiling dreamily. "She wears glasses and have these deep brown eyes that I just want to drown in. And she ha-" Burp. "She has the nicest smelling hair ever. Oh, she also has this..." Jaimee, with both of her hands, tried to make a heart shape and then point it at her temple. "It's the cutest thing I have ever seen." Jaimee finished.

Keith paused. "Wait, are you talking about my sister?"

Jaimee laughed heartily. "Fuck no. She couldn't possibly have a brother that looks like you! She's an angeeel..."

Keith stopped recording and crossed his arms across his chest. "Well, that's not very nice, Jaimee."

"I'm sowwweeee..." Jaimee cooed before taking another shot and guzzling some more beer. "I love herrrrr... But she's marrying someone..."

At that, Keith paused and carefully looked at the drunk woman before him.

Keith almost felt sorry for Jaimee. It's obvious that Lisa canceled their dinner plans last night to somehow talk to Jaimee and looks like Jaimee heared the news. Truth be told, Keith doesn't want Jaimee to be his sister-in-law. He adores Jillian. He believes that Jillian is definitely the one for Lisa. But seeing Jaimee like this made him a tiny bit guilty. Just a tiny bit.

A little tiny bit.

"Well," He started, stealing one of Jaimee's beers and drinking half of it in one go, "You should just be happy for her. She's happy marrying this other person, right?"

"Ahuh. She is happy,"Jaimee agreed. "And I'm going to fuck someone tonight! Woooohooo!" Jaimee started to get up but tripped on her own feet. Keith caught her just before her face hit the floor.

"Geez, Reed. You can't even walk properly and you're planning on getting laid tonight?" Keith shook his head.

Jaimee just shrugged him off and tried to stand up again. "Get away from me! I am gooooonna find a hot thing tonight..." Jaimee drunkenly staggered towards a female until Keith caught up with her again.

"Dammit Reed," He stopped her and dragged her back towards the bar. There he asked the bartender for water and put a firm hand on Jaimee's shoulder to stop her from getting up. "Don't do something that you'll regret in the morning."

The blonde woman whined and weakly punched Keith on the arm. "My heart is breaking. I honestly feeel like shite now. Just let me feel something good for a change. Just for a night..." And as the last word left her lips, Jaimee stumbled forward; unconscious.

Keith groaned quite loudly. He caught the drunk Reed again before she can fall flat on the floor.

"God, what did I do wrong for this to happen? Why me?" Keith mumbled, before carrying the unconscious woman and leaving the club. She doesn't like Jaimee, that is clear. But at the same time, they grew up together and he just can't leave the girl alone and passed out. God knows how many creeps lingered in that bar.

_I'm just going to let her crash at my place for a night and then kick her out in the morning._

Keith was contented with his resolve. At least he still helped Jaimee and didn't leave her to be taken advantage of. But suddenly, he stopped. He forgot something.

_Fuck. Lisa is also staying at my place._

He looked at the unconscious girl on his passenger seat and worked the situation in his head.

_They're not going to like this at all. But do I really have a choice? I can't just leave Jaimee in a hotel somewhere. And of course I can't kick my own sister out. Fuck it. They are going to deal with this like adults. They just have to._

He started the car and drove off.

_And not like anything big will happen anyways. Jaimee is passed out drunk and Lisa is probably too tired to even notice an extra guest._

That's what he thought anyways. When Keith finally arrived at his unit, he carefully let Jaimee lean on his other side as he opened the door carefully. He is thankful for having a strong body, because if he didn't, he wouldn't even know how to carry Jaimee all the way up.

"Keith, I thought you wouldn't come home- is that Jaimee?"

Lisa's surprised face was the first thing Keith saw upon entering. And then he watched as his sister got a closer look at Jaimee, subtly inspecting for any type of injury. He slowly carried Jaimee inside and into one of the guest bedrooms.

"What happened?" Lisa asked from somewhere behind him.

Keith laid Jaimee down on the bed and let out a relieved sigh. He stretched and relaxed his taut muscles. "I found this one drunk as a skunk. The bartender told me she's been drinking all day."

Lisa worriedly went to Jaimee's side and felt her forehead. Keith watched curiously as Lisa immediately went out and retrieved some towelette in a basin full of water. Not even fully understanding why she's doing it, Lisa ran the slightly damp towelette on Jaimee's forehead and neck. She proceeded on giving Jaimee a small bath, not even minding Keith in the room giving them curious looks. Finally, she turned towards him. 

"Can I borrow a shirt and one of your jersey shorts? My clothes are too small for her..." Lisa said, cheeks heating up and avoiding eye contact. Keith just raised an eyebrow but he complied. He searched around his drawers for his smallest shirt and jersey. Then, as he was about to enter the room, he heard Lisa speaking quietly. He decided to hide his presence and slyly peek at his sister from the door.

"Do you want to kill yourself?" Keith heard Lisa ask a sleeping Jaimee as she continued wiping away Jaimee's sweat and the smell of alcohol on her body. "Drinking all day won't solve your problems, you know."

Then, Keith saw Lisa sigh and drop the towelette. Lisa stared at Jaimee intensely.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I just..." another sigh. "I just can't deal with any more problems that you bring. I'm happy now..."

At that, Keith's thick brows furrowed. He couldn't quite put a finger on it, but it feels like something is amiss around the atmosphere between the two young women. There's clearly something in there.

But what is it? Anger? Disappointment? Attraction?

Love?

In the end, he decided to barge in loudly and make his presence known.

"Here are the clothes," he said handing the clothes to Lisa. "Are you going to change her?"

Lisa nodded and pushed Keith out of the door, the latter arguing that they should just wake Jaimee up and let her change her own clothes.

When Lisa went back to the bed, she shrieked when she saw Jaimee staring straight at her. The room was dim but she cans see those eyes sparkling. Nervously, Lisa approached the now alert woman.

"Uh, Keith found you and brought you here. Why did you drink so much? You coul-"

"You look familiar," Jaimee drunkenly interrupted Lisa.

"I do?" Lisa asked, confused.

"Yup," then Jaimee grinned. "You look like my future wife."

Lisa's heart skipped a beat. "W-what are you saying... a-are you still drunk?"

"Yup. You lookaa lot like her. But she's not going to be my wife for this lifetime yet. Why don't you marry me instead?" A slow, lazy grin was plastered on Jaimee's face. Her eyes were sharp, but they were unfocused.

"Jaimee, you-"

"One, I have a big housey," Jaimee held one of her hand up, with the index finger raised. "Two, I have 10 billion million dollars on my bank account. Three, I have a beautiful face and a good everything else. Four, I love kids. And five, I'm good at sex." Then, Jaimee's brows furrowed as if thinking really hard. "Although I've only had sex twice in my life. But I guess I'm good."

Lisa didn't know if she should be amused or feel like someone just punched her in the gut.

"Jaimee, I'm getting married..."

Jaimee's eyes widened in surprise. "You too? Why are all the pretty girls getting married?" Then she groaned and tried to get up. That's when Lisa pushed her forcibly back to bed.

"You're not getting up. You're staying there until I tell you otherwise," then Lisa put rested her hands on her waist to look intimidating.

Jaimee just looked at her and then burst out laughing. "Awww, look at the teeny tiny cream puff getting mad. You're so cute. Mmkay. I'mma gonna sleep now. Night.." At that, Jaimee finally passed out and snored away on the bed.

Lisa couldn't believe it. "D-did she just call me a cream puff?"

 

 

Extreme pressure from her bladder.

That's what woke Jaimee up. Groggily, she got up and walked towards her bathroom. Her eyes were still halfway shut but she can see the bright light coming from her window. She was walking steadily when she her knee suddenly bumped into something. Cursing, she slumped down on the floor and forced her eyes to open to inspect her possible injury. After seeing an angry bruise starting to form, she cursed again. She threw a death glare to the small table on her bedroom and-

__Wait, when did I have a table in my bedroom?_ _

And that's when she woke up completely. With wide, frightened eyes, she looked at her surroundings carefully.

She's in someone else's bedroom.

Jaimee looked down and almost fainted when she saw herself only wearing an oversized, ugly jersey. But then, she saw the edges of her panties peeking from beneath the jersey. She sighed in relief.

But that still didn't put her at ease.

__Where am I?_ _

She asked herself. She remember drinking at one of the bars that she owned back in their old home town, and then...

Jaimee's eyes widened.

_"Well," A blurry, unknown person started, stealing one of Jaimee's beers and drinking half of it in one go, "You should just be happy for her. She's happy marrying this other person, right?"_

_"Ahuh. She is happy,"Jaimee agreed. "And I'm going to fuck someone tonight! Woooohooo!" Jaimee started to get up but tripped on her own feet. The stranger caught her just before her face hit the floor._

Jaimee's blood ran cold.

_And I'm going to fuck someone tonight!_

_Going to fuck someone tonight._

_Fuck someone tonight._

_Fuck._

"Before you think yourself to death, stand up and wash up. You look horrible."

Jaimee whipped her head to the sound of the voice and found a smug-faced Keith facing her.

_Oh no... don't tell me...?_

When Keith sensed the cogs turning in Jaimee's head and saw the horrified expression starting to form on her face, he knew what Jaimee was thinking.

"Ewwwwwww!"

They both shouted in disgust, their face scrunching up and Jaimee even felt like throwing up.

"That was disgusting, Reed! Fuck no!" Keith shouted, face red and breathing uneven.

"What the fuck?! You're the disgusting one, Hallin! Yuck! Don't tell me you even u-undressed m-me?"

At the thought, both of them shuddered in utter disgust.

"Shut up, you clueless drunk! I didn't change your clothes! It was-"

"Why the flip are you both shouting so early in the morning?!"

And cue an angry, obviously disturbed Lisa still wiping gunk from her eyes and her hair all messed up. She was glaring at the both of them with equal fury.

Jaimee's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I didn't start it!" She pointed an accusing finger at Hallin. "H-he's the perverted one!"

Keith's eyes widened. "Why you-... you ungrateful drun-"

"That's enough!" Lisa rolled her eyes. Some things never change, apparently. "I'll be on the kitchen making breakfast. Come down when you both act like your real ages again." And finally, Lisa turned her back towards them and stormed off.

Jaimee scoffed. "Who does she think she is? Commanding me like some sort of child.." she muttered.

"You're the one to talk. She bosses me around everytime. It's like she's older than me," Keith huffed and threw a fresh towel at Jaimee. "Bathroom's on the right door. The left one's a walk in closet. They're connected anyways. We have some extra clothes and underwear there."

And with that, he followed Lisa into the kitchen leaving Jaimee alone.

When Jaimee somehow made herself halfway decent, she went downstairs. Her eyes took in the familiar design of Keith's place. She internally rolled her eyes.

And before she can think of more reasons as to why she thinks Keith is gay, the tempting aroma of waffles filled her nose and made her stomach rumble. She followed the smell into the Hallins' kitchen.

_Sexy as fuck._

That was the first few words that came into Jaimee's mind when she saw Lisa. Lisa was wearing an oversized shirt that reached mid-thigh. It exposed creamy, toned legs that Jaimee just found herself salivating to. Her gaze wandered higher up to Lisa's exposed shoulder and neck and-

"Stop checking me out," Lisa huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Cheeks heating up, Jaimee awkwardly shifted her gaze to the table. "I was not," she weakly protested, not even convincing herself.

"Just sit down and eat. I put some ibuprofen on the table," Lisa said, putting a plate of fresh waffles on the table. Jaimee obediently sat down, head hung low and still feeling embarrassed at having been caught staring.

Jaimee silently ate her waffles with bacon on the side and after a few moments, Lisa sat down quietly across her.

It was inevitable.

The tension on the air quickly started get heavier and denser. Every few seconds or so, one of them would be caught staring at the other, and then both would blush and break contact -- only for their eyes to meet again.

Lisa's head was spinning.

She was not supposed to feel this way --not again. A few years had passed. Surely, the spark that was once between them should have faded and fizzled out.

"I'm sorry for causing Keith and you trouble," Jaimee said, wanting to ease the tension in the air.

Lisa stayed silent, sipping her coffee quietly and avoiding eye contact.

"Lisa, please..."

"I just don't get it," Lisa suddenly said, frustrated. "Why would you do something so stupid? What if my brother didn't see you? What if he didn't go to the club? What then?"

"That's why I promise never to drink irresponsibly again," Jaimee assured the younger woman, tenderly putting a hand over Lisa's smaller one. "I was being an ass. Sorry."

Both of them grew silent. They didn't find the need to speak. Somehow, Jaimee's hand over LIsa's sent thousand of messages between them.

"I don't remember a thing. Was I really that wasted last night?" Jaimee innocently asked and watched with growing curiosity as Lisa blushed bright red.

"Y-you were saying some t-things that didn't made sense. And you called me a c-cream puff," Lisa replied softly, avoiding Jaimee's stare.

Jaimee's mouth went agape. "I did? Well... that was... embarrassing." Now it was Jaimee's turn to blush.

"It really was," Lisa agreed.

And like clockwork, their eyes met. Jaimee started it first. The corner of her lips turned up into a smile and Lisa soon followed. Not long after that, they were giggling like teenagers again.

 

"A cream puff? Really?" Jaimee giggled and buried her face on her palms. "I would really like to meet drunk me. I sound so delusional."

"I was supposed to scold you but you just laughed at me and basically called me little," Lisa pouted and flicked Jaimee's nose.

"Awwww... Me so sowweee," Jaimee mocked and ruffled Lisa's hair.

Lisa huffed and swatted Jaimee's hand away. "Hey! Get over yourself, Reed. You're just a few inches taller than me."

"That exactly it, cream puff! I'm a few inches taller than you! Like about... six inches," Jaimee snickered. "That's a whole penis right there."

Lisa's eyes widened and she silently shrieked. "Ewwwwww! You're so disgusting!"

"Oh puhlease," Jaimee rolled her eyes, amused. "You sound like a seven year-old kid. Are you sure you're 24?"

Lisa was about to protest when they both heard Keith's voice from the living room.

"Lisa! Jillian's here!"

And just like that, the fun and playful atmosphere in the kitchen disappeared.

Jaimee cleared her throat and leaned back, giving more space between them while Lisa awkwardly ran a hand through her hair. A minute or so later, a woman that looked their age came in the kitchen carrying a bouquet of flowers. She had a natural, baby face and a warm smile.

"Hey baby," Jillian walked straight towards Lisa and gave her a peck on the lips as Jaimee watched.

Lisa accepted the flowers and smiled brightly at Jillian, forgetting Jaimee for an instant. Meanwhile, Jaimee just looked away and fidgeted.

"And who is this?" Jillian's cheerful voice resonated in the kitchen.

Jaimee looked back at the cute couple and forced a smile on her face. She held her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Jaimee. I was Lisa's... high school friend and now I'm an investor on her project," Jaimeee explained, mindful of the worried expression Lisa was sporting.

"So you're Ms. Reed? Nice to meet you. And what a small world! You and my fiancee both came from the same high school!" Jillian enthusiastically said while giving Jaimee an eager handshake.

Truth be told, Jaimee tried to find something that she could dislike about Jillian. It would be easier if the famous Dr. Summers was rude and really bitchy, but she is just a bundle of sunshine and all things sweet.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding on some sort of reunion, but I wanted to surprise this cutie here," and then Jillian winked Lisa while the latter tried to hide her discomfort at having the two other woman in the same room.

"Oh no," Jaimee awkwardly waved her hand dismissively. "We were just catching up on some things. No big deal. And congratulations on your engagement, by the way."

Jaimee almost wanted to take the words back. But she saw how both women in front of her suddenly became bashful and decided to just swallow the bitterness.

"Thank you," Jillian laughed and lovingly draped an arm over Lisa's shoulder. "The funny thing was I never thought I would ever get married. I mean, I always had such bad luck on dating that I decided to just screw it all together. And then I met Lisa..."

Jaimee internally rolled her eyes. _Oh god, she thought. This hurts like a bitch._

"You both look cute together," she simply commented and sipped on her coffee. She looked at Lisa and found the younger woman staring at her apologetically. She gave her a reassuring smile.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Jillian broke away from Lisa and dug around in her bag. "I just had the wedding invitations today. Aaaand... here you go!" Jillian handed Jaimee a beautiful, wedding invitation card, putting her on the spot.

"I know that there's this thing called email now, but my mom's a Filipina and she made sure to follow some tradition," Jillian explained with the widest smile on her face.

And now, Jaimee internally groaned.

__Good lord, kill me now._ _

"We'd really like it if you can come to our wedding. Right babe?" Jillian obliviously asked her silent fiancee who just watched as her worst nightmare unfolded before her eyes.

"Y-yeah, sure..." Lisa said, eyeing Jaimee unsurely.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Jaimee said, taking the invitation from Jillian's hand and putting her brightest smile on her face. "Now, if you'll excuse me ladies, I have to use the little girl's room.

And with a smile still on her face she sort of awkwardly nodded at Lisa and Jillian before she hurriedly went in the bathroom.

"What the fuck?!" Keith shouted as the door to the bathroom opened and in came an upset Jaimee.

"What the fuck, Reed?! Can't you see I'm showering here? Get out!" He shouted behind the foggy glass.

"Oh shut up!" Jaimee shouted back, slumping on the floor and bending her knees up. Her eyes were threatening to spill tears and she hated to let Keith see her so vulnerable, but she just couldn't stand seeing Lisa with Jillian.

Meanwhile, Keith peeked from behind the glass and was about to yell at Jaimee again when he saw tears streaming from Jaimee's eyes. Now, he had been called insensitive a lot of times, but her was never a jerk. He let the shower remain running and sighed.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Y-yeah. Just peachy," Jaimee sarcastically replied, sniffing every few seconds.

Keith rolled his eyes from inside the shower area. "I'm trying to be nice here."

It took a few moments for Jaimee to reply. But when she finally did, she did so in a tone more fragile than Keith expected.

"I never knew it could hurt like this," she softly replied.

At that, Keith didn't know how to respond. What do you say to a person who's hurting? He rubbed his temples worriedly and tried to form words.

"You really love my sister, don't you?"

It was all he could say. Somehow, he knew nothing could comfort Jaimee except seeing Lisa.

Jaimee laughed bitterly. "She is the only person that I have ever loved more than myself, Hallin."

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. He shook his head, trying to shake the sympathy out, but it remained.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, Reed, but my sister loved you so much. She really did hold on to your promise for as long as she could. I saw nights where she cried herself to sleep out of loneliness. She did love you, Jaimee," The young man explained. "You are her true love..."

Jaimee felt her heart being squeezed. "I know..." she threw her head back and smiled weakly. "But Jillian is her soulmate."

"I really messed everything up. And It seems like there's nothing left to do... but move on," Jaimee continued.

"You know I really hate your guts for doing what you did to my sister, Reed. But please, I don't want you to slip into depression or keep drinking irresponsibly like you did last night. Please take care of yourself."

Jaimee chuckled. "You are such a homo, Keith." Then she got up, drying her tears and giving Keith another look.

"You take care too, loser."


	17. Part XVII

"We need to talk, Lisa." 

Keith said seriously, looking at his sullen sister currently just staring into her coffee cup. The younger woman, having heard her brother, looked at him and frowned forlornly.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, resignation in her voice. 

"I want to talk about you. Specifically, I want to talk about your feelings," Keith said, leaning back on his chair and giving his sister yet another measuring gaze. "Tell me, Lisa. What was that all about?" 

Lisa started drumming her fingers on the table, creating a soft yet annoying rapping noise. She took calming breaths to ease up on her nervousness. "What was what all about?" She asked dumbly, making Keith sigh in frustration.

"Lisa, you know I love you. And you're like the best sister ever. I want you to know that I will support you no matter what and that I will always look after you," Keith leaned over and had a solemn expression on his handsome face as he put a hand gently on LIsa's shoulder. "-but sister, I need you to tell me what the hell was that last night? Clearly, what I saw between you and Jaimee meant something." 

"Keith, I appreciate it, but it was nothing. It was just Jaimee," Lisa explained slowly and insistently, as if she was convincing not only Keith, but also herself. She couldn't look at her brother in the eye, knowing that if she did, she will betray herself.

"I don't appreciate bullshit, Lisa. Please don't do this. Don't lie," Kieth pleaded with worry in his eyes. 

Lisa shook her head. "Keith, don't," she put a hand on Keith's shoulder and lightly pushed him back. "Don't make me say it."

"I can't let you do this, Lisa! I can't let you marry Jillian when I know you're still clearly in love with Jaimee!" 

Lisa was taken back by the fierceness and the honesty in her brother's words. She took a metaphorical step back and tried to take in the frustrated Kieth.

"Lisa, you're the smartest person I know. Your world revolves around logic and science and physical quantities. You analyze everything like it's some sort of cell you're culturing. But baby sister, love is not supposed to be thought over," Keith dramatically explained. "Love is supposed to be felt."

"That is bullshit. Love is nothing but a series of chemical reactions that occur in our brain," Lisa argued, hating the fact that she just had to explain love in scientific form. 

"Tell me, when someone you love touches your hand, what feels warm? Is it your brain, or your heart?" Keith asked the guarded young woman before he added: "And I'm not talking about the actual rise in temperature here, Dr. I am talking all the warm fuzzy feeling you feel. I get it. It's the rush of endorphin and serotonin but my point still remains valid. You feel it in your heart." 

"Keith, please..." Lisa almost begged.

"No," Keith insisted. "You need to get this inside that stubborn brain of yours. You know you have a choice. You're just too afraid to acknowledge it."

"No, I don't. I don't have a choice."

"You do. Everyone has a choice, Lisa. And It's kind of my job to make sure that you don't regret whatever it is that you choose. Please, think about it well. Jillian and Jaimee love you. They both respect you and know that you are an outstanding young woman. Both of them deserve a chance to be considered as a possibility." 

"Jillian is perfect for me..." Lisa breathlessly muttered, tears threatening to fall. "I love her." 

Keith reached across the table and held Lisa's hand in assurance. "I know that. Jillian knows that. Everyone knows that. Hell, you're set to get married in a month!"

"But," Lisa continued, lips trembling. "I still l-love Jaimee. Jaimee..." and that's when Lisa sobbed.

Keith calmed his sister down. "Shhhhh... Now, Jaimee doesn't know that you love her. She deserves to know. And so does Jillian. I really want you to marry her, but I want you to do so with no regret whatsoever."

"I don't want to hurt anyone..." Lisa whimpered against her brother's shoulder.

"I know you don't, bub. But if you don't make the right choice, you will hurt both Jillian and Jaimee as well as yourself. Please, think about it well." 

Lisa felt her brother give her a hug and then leave, making Lisa zone out in deep thought.

Jillian -- with her warm smile and bright cheery demeanor. She can brighten any room with her tame face and absolutely contagious laugh. Jillian is the most passionate woman Lisa has ever known. She is kind, generous, loving, and very patient. Lisa loves her deeply and the mere thought of hurting Jillian hurts her too. For the long time that they have been together, Jillian has done nothing but shower Lisa with love. 

And then there's Jaimee.

Jaimee is far from perfect. She had hurt Lisa countless times and Lisa is sure that she will hurt her again in the future. Jaimee is unpredictable. But she is one brave person. Her determination and perseverance, as well as loyalty is what Lisa respects the most. But they barely spent any significant time together. They never really got together, except for that one special night. 

That one night she still remembers vividly.

All her rational thoughts point out that maybe what she felt for Jaime was just infatuation back then. She was 17. She couldn't possibly know love yet.

But Lisa knew, deep inside her. 

No amount of time with anyone else can possibly outweigh that one night with the Queen. 

 

"You are really leaving, aren't you?"

Jaimee smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She turned toward her father. "I am, father. Don't worry, I will be back in two weeks time. I have to attend Ms. Hallin's wedding." 

Vincent sighed and seated himself across his daughter. "I can sense the heartbreak from a mile away, Jaimee. You do not have to go. You understand that."

"The thing is, father, is that I have to. I have to see with my own eyes that the woman I love will be finally happy. That way, I can finally move on." Jaimee explained, continuing her presentation on her laptop. 

The older man looked worriedly at his daughter. There were bags under her eyes that even cosmetics couldn't cover up. She also looked like she could use some more pounds on her.  
"Are you sleeping well?" he asks worriedly.

"Not really, father. The latest sales count came back +7%. I wanted it to be around +10%-15% so I have been working hard lately. It is really disappointing," Jaimee huffed, brows furrowing.

"Jaimee, please do not attempt to change the topic. You are hurting. Yet I'm sure there are many more people out there for you. Maybe, Ms. Hallin wasn't the one-" 

"Father, I know she is the one," Jaimee insisted with fire in her eyes. "I feel it everytime that we touch. I know she is the one. But now I understand that true love is nothing when you are a big fuck up like me." 

Vincent sighed and stood up. "I really am at loss for words, Jaimee. I feel ashamed that I can not comfort you when you need me most. I never learned how to deal with this much emotions."

"That is alright, father," Jaimee looked up and smiled weakly at her father. "Just knowing that you care is enough. It really is my problem, after all."

"Well, be sure to send me something from Maldives. I have never been there. And I-" 

Three sharp knocks interrupted their conversation. Both father and daughter looked at each other curiously.

"Who the hell could that be?" Jaimee muttered. She was at home, and instructed the helpers that no one disturb her during work hours.

Both of them got the surprise of their lifetime when a second later, Margaret Reed walked in. She walked in confident strides towards the then she was near Jaimee's table. 

"Can I have a moment alone with Jaimee, Vincent?" She asked her quiet husband who in turn gave her a nod before walking out of the door. And now it was only Jaimee and Margaret in the room.

"It's a surprise to see you here, mother," Jaimee started, looking blankly at her mother. "Please, do take a seat."

Margaret seated herself before the younger Reed and gave her a frank stare. "I am here to talk with you. And most importantly, to apologize." 

That threw Jaimee off guard and she struggled to find words for a few moments. She shifted uncomfortably on her chair and looked at the elder Reed once more.

"Excuse me?" she asked, wanting to make sure she heard her mother right. Because if there is one thing that Margaret Reed doesn't do, it is to apologize in person.

"I wanted to apologize. I underestimated your capabilities and doubted your decisions. I caused you unnecessary hardships and suffering. And now, in extent, I caused you to lose someone you love," Margaret swallowed the lump in her throat. "I admit to my mistakes. But you were just too young back then, Jaimee. You had so much yet to experience."

Jaimee buried her face in her palms and sighed. Then she looked up at her mother, fighting back the urge to spill frustrated tears.

"You don't understand, mother. Yes, there was so much more I had to experience, but I wanted Lisa and I to experience them together," said Jaimee. "Together, we could have faced the world and conquered it. She doesn't hold me down. She keeps me together."

"I know that now," Margaret acknowledged with a somber voice. "I know that now." 

"I accept your apology, mother. There isn't really anything I can do about it now. The love of my life is going to get married," Jaimee sighed and went back to working on her presentation. "Please shut the door when you leave." 

Margaret looked at her stone-faced daughter one last time before standing up and walking regretfully towards the door. Then she left, the eerie sound of the door shutting echoed throughout the room. 

**************************************************

"So, you called me here to talk. What's up?" Jillian cheerfully greeted Lisa as she entered their favorite cafe. She gave the younger woman a small kiss on the cheek before sitting down across Lisa. It's one of the younger woman's quirks that Jillian noticed and grown to adore. She can't be comfortable on any table unless there was someone sitting across her. 

Lisa was all nerves. For two weeks she had been thinking deeply and really being fair to herself by understanding her emotions. And now she had finally gotten the courage to tell Jillian. What she will tell Jillian can most probably damage their relationship or destroy it all together, but Jillian has to know. She deserves to know.

"I want to tell you something I've never told you before," Lisa started, her confidence failing at every word. "We're going to get married in a week and I want to be completely honest with you."

Jillian's ever present smile dropped a bit, but she held Lisa's hand and urged her to go on.

"I-I... Jaimee was not just some old high school friend. She was... she was my first love," Lisa said and waited for Jillian's outburst.

Moments had passed but still, Jillian remained calm, looking at Lisa with her ever loving eyes.

"A-are you going to say something?"

Jillian smiled at her and cupped her cheek with one hand. "I kind of figured it out. You used to call out her name at night, the first few months that we were together. I always wondered who she was but I was too scared to know. So I never asked." 

A tear fell from Lisa's cheek and Jillian wiped it away tenderly. "It stopped after six months or so, and I thought that maybe, you already forgot about her."

"I'm sorry..." Lisa then cried quietly, feeling her heart being clenched tight.

"Hey, hey..." Jillian rubbed Lisa's back soothingly. "Don't cry. Now everyone will think I made you cry." Jillian chuckled softly. "You still love her,don't you?" 

Lisa stared at Jillian. Her mouth opened but no words came out. And that confirmed it for both of them.

"Are you... are you going to cancel the wedding?" 

Lisa looked up and saw Jillian holding back her tears, the smile now gone from her face.

"No. I mean... I d-don't know..." Lisa replied weakly, feeling really confused. "I'm sorry, Jillian. I love you. I do... but-"

"You love Jaimee too. I know..." Jillian's breathy voice cracked in the end. Lisa hung her head low and let her tears flow freely. But then she felt someone hold her, the familiar warmth enveloping her body. 

"Just know that I love you, Lisa. No matter what your decision is, I love you." 

And with that, both women fell into a prodding silence.

**************************************************

Two weeks later.

A weary Jaimee dropped her bag on the chair beside her and reclined on her own comfy chair. There was no one else on the cabin, given that it was her private jet, and she really felt secluded. But after a week of exploring the beautiful Maldives and really finding herself, she found solace by being alone.

Well, the attractive flight attendant flirted with her, but she was too focused on her book to really give the poor girl the time of the day. In fact, she has a zero interest in having a relationship now, or in the future. Right now, maybe, she's trying to date herself. Really try and love herself after all those time blaming herself for the mistakes she had done. 

They didn't have a normal relationship. They teased each other, they play hit each other, they called each other names. But underneath that, anyone could see how much they cared. Because if you listened closely to every joking "shut up", there was an "I love you" inside it. 

Jaimee sighed dreamily and put her book down. She chuckled at the irony of her life. Her she was, a heartbroken 24 year-old girl trying to move on desperately by reading romance novels. Living vicariously through her books made her feel the love she has been looking for without the risk of heartbreak. It's fun while it lasts, but then every book has an ending. Eventually the love she felt was not hers and it will end as the last page of the book is read. 

Her phone rang, disrupting her from her philosophical trance. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Keith. Rolling her eyes, she answered it after a few more rings just to annoy the man.

"What is it again, loser?" she said, not even bothering to greet him properly. In the last few day, Keith has been calling her everyday just to annoy her. But she knows Keith is probably just checking up on her. 

"Reed, the wedding is in two hours. Are you even going, you coward?" 

Jaimee chuckled "Of course I am. I promised Lisa and her bride-to-be."

"I admit, you got guts, Reed. Showing up to the love of your life's wedding?" Keith laughed sadistically on the other end of the line. "That takes a lot of guts."

"Well, at least now you know that I'm braver. Why don't YOU stop being a coward and just come out of the closet?" 

"Come out of the-... are you insinuating that I'm gay?" 

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Reed, I am going to-..." she heard him sigh on the end of the line. "This is why you and I don't get along." 

"Yeah, whatever," Jaimee replied, rolling her eyes. "How is she?"

A long, pregnant pause before Keith replied, voice surprisingly sympathetic. "Lisa is... fine. She's happy." 

Jaimee smiled. "That's all I need to know. See you loser." then she hung up. Somehow, on the two weeks of exploration, Jaimee found it in herself to be genuinely happy for Lisa. Because she loves her. And that is what true love is supposed to feel like. 

Before long, she felt the plane land. They have to land on a public airline because it was the closest to where Lisa's wedding is supposed to be. Jaimee got up, stretching her taut muscles. Now she only had about 20 minutes to change into proper wedding clothes. She immediately got down on the plane, putting her shades on and trying to avoid getting caught up in any crowd. 

She was walking quickly, but suddenly, a flash of white caught her eyes. 

Her heart skipped a beat and the whole world seemed to stop.

Because a few meters in front of her is Lisa, smiling beautifully and wearing her beautiful, sparkling wedding dress, looking so much like the princess she is. Jaimee couldn't speak. She walked slowly towards Lisa. The world around them seemed to fade as the only thing that mattered was each other. 

"Y-you look beautiful, Lisa. But what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to get married?" Jaimee asked once she was close enough to the princess.

Lisa smiled brightly at her, "I am." Then suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her neck and pull her down. 50

"Marry me, my Queen." 

And with that, their lips met in a passionate kiss. 

THE END


	18. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some smut and fluff. Smut comes first, btw.

_3 years later._

"That smells good," Lisa said, smelling the wondrous aroma that wafted on the kitchen air. She softly padded to where her wife stood and peeked over her shoulder to find out what she was cooking exactly.

"Uh uh oh. Nope. No peeking," Jaimee immediately turned around and covered Lisa's eyes, causing both of them to giggle.

"But I wanna see!" Lisa whined, pouting for emphasis.

Smiling widely, Jaimee leaned in and gave her adorable wife a kiss. "Nope. Not today, baby. I want it to be surprise."

"You haven't burned anything?" Lisa asked, teasing Jaimee. For three years in their marriage, Jaimee had never ever cooked anything halfway decent or not burned.

"No I haven't, smart ass." Jaimee replied, peppering Lisa's face with butterfly kisses. "I love you..." she whispered lovingly.

Lisa slowly removed Jaimee's hand and saw those fascinating blue eyes staring straight at her. "I love you too..." Then she pulled Jaimee's head down for a smoldering kiss.

Their lips met, and Lisa felt her breath hitch in her throat. Jaimee has always had that effect on her. Slowly, she snaked her arms around Jaimee's waist and pulled her closer to her. Lips softly gliding against one another, soon Jaimee bit Lisa's lower lip lightly, knowing that it always drove the younger woman wild. She smiled triumphantly when she heard Lisa moan and felt her nails digging into the small of her back.

As an act of retaliation, Lisa licked Jaimee's upper lip and sucked it with gentle pressure, swiping her tongue over it once just to tease the taller woman. It was deemed effective when Jaimee started to get handsy, desperately trying to feel everything that Lisa has to offer. And here comes Lisa's favorite part.

Without breaking contact, Jaimee lifted Lisa into the counter, her butt just hanging on the edge. Lisa opened her legs and Jaimee stepped in between them immediately, wanting to get close to Lisa as possible. Through the soft fabric of her underwear, Lisa could feel Jaimee start a slow grind. She wrapped her legs around Jaimee's waist and pulled her tighter, wanting to feel the pleasurable friction more intensely. Jaimee's mind is starting to get heady. She felt Lisa opening her mouth just a fraction and slyly, she slipped her tongue inside. Jaimee reached towards the hem of Lisa's shirt and started to lift it off.

Lisa, being the helpful girl that she was, slapped Jaimee's hand away and took the darn thing off herself. Grinning, Jaimee took a good look at her wife's nubile body. Round, doe eyes now laced with wanton lust, flushed cheeks, a tiny drop of sweat just trailing on her skin and into the valley between her breasts. Her waist had a natural flair and curve that just drives Jaimee insane sometimes. It's her favorite place to leave a hickey.

"What did I do to deserve someone as beautiful as you?" Jaimee muttered breathlessly, still letting her eyes roam more.

"I keep wondering the same thing," Lisa replied.

Grinning, Jaimee pressed a heady kiss on Lisa's lips before trailing down to her neck which is a huge turn on for the both of them. Jaimee kissed and bit and sucked, making sure to leave her mark while Lisa craned her neck to allow Jaimee better access. Her eyes almost rolled to the back of her head when she felt Jaimee's tongue on her collarbone.

"Fuck..." she muttered when soft lips clamped down on her sensitive nipples and sucked. All the sensations were too much. Jaimee's hand massaging one of her breasts while she sucked on the other and the grinding of their private parts.

"Jaimee, I need you..." she whimpered, shaking lightly as she felt Jaimee's tongue on her nipples. And then, without missing a beat, Jaimee's fingers entered Lisa's moist channel.

"Now, aren't you glad I bought you crotch-less underwear?" Jaimee grinned, delving into Lisa's neck once more as she thrust into Lisa deeply. Lisa threw her head back, moaning and giving into the sensation. She whispered in urgency, whimpered and begged for Jaimee to go harder, faster.

Until Jaimee, sensing Lisa approaching her peak, simply curved her fingers upward and rubbed the rubbery tissue. That's what threw Lisa off the edge. Her mouth formed an 'o' and with a long, low moan, her small body thrashed and shook in pleasure while Jaimee held her through her orgasm.

"I love you, Lisa," Jaimee whispered on her ear. "I love you so much."

Lisa smiled and pulled Jaimee into her even tighter. "I love you too, Jaimee. And I- babe? What's that smell?"

"What's what smell?" Jaimee replied, still in her sexual haze.

"That!" Lisa looked around and saw Jaimee's pot of sauce boiling over. "That over there is what's smelling. You burned it."

"Oh shit!" Jaimee's eyes widened as she immediately went over to the stove and turned it off while Lisa laughed on the background. After Jaimee made sure that anything else is off, she returned to Lisa and nuzzled her neck. "That was not funny," she whined.

"It was," Lisa said, rubbing along Jaimee's back.

"Aaaaand we are not done yet," And before she knew it, Lisa was lifted off the kitchen counter and carried into their bedroom where they made love throughout the day.

**********************

Lisa woke up alone in their bed, the sheets draped over her naked form. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the room, and she felt around for her glasses. Putting them on, she went out in search for Jaimee around the house. 5

She found her wife sitting on their living room with her back turned to Lisa. As she approached her, Lisa caught the glimpse of a letter in Jaimee's hand. Lisa wrapped her arms around Jaimee's neck and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Hey there..." she whispered, voice hoarse.

"Hey," Jaimee said back, turning her head to give her wife a proper kiss. "How was your nap?"

"Refreshing. What is that?" Lisa pointed to the letter in Jaimee's hands.

"Oh nothing. It's just... I was invited to perform with the New York Philharmonic's orchestra as a special guest. And I-..." Jaimee trailed off with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Lisa asked, burying her face in Jaimee's neck.

"It's been so long since I've touched the piano. I don't know if I-... It's just been too long, okay?"

Lisa kissed the top of Jaimee's head and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "Jaimee, you were blessed with great talent. No matter how much you suppress it, it will always show up."

"How do you even know that I'm that good?" Jaimee asked, poking her wife's cheeks.

Lisa giggled and tried to bite Jaimee's finger. "You think I just accidentally ordered a custom-made piano and brought it into our home? Your father told me. So I wanted to see for myself. But you are one stubborn woman. You think I don't know that after I sleep, you sneak out and go to the piano? Yet you don't play. You just touch it and sigh. What's the problem?"

Jaimee looked at her wife, surprised. "Y-you knew?"

Lisa nodded. "Of course. I know. I'm your wife."

"Lisa, I just..." Jaimee held one of Lisa's hand. "I want to... but I guess I was just scared. Of what? I don't really know either."

Lisa smiled and stood up straight. Then she went over to Jaimee's front and held her hand out. "Come on, let's play."

Jaimee reluctantly took Lisa's hand and let the younger woman lead the both of them into the music room. Without words, Lisa lifted the lid up and made Jaimee sit down.

"Baby, play it for me. I've always wanted to hear you play," Lisa urged Jaimee on.

Jaimee held her breath. With trembling fingers, she pressed on one note. The familiar feel of the piano and the wondrous sound excited something inside her. Slowly, a smile grew on her face. She tapped on another note again. And another one soon followed. Until she just found herself playing her absolute masterpiece. She knew it by heart, and so the music flowed from within her. Sure she made a couple of wrong notes, but it didn't matter. She felt alive again.

Lisa on the other hand was in awe. She knew Jaimee was gifted, but she didn't know to what extent. How can Jaimee possibly have kept a talent like hers as a secret? she wondered. And the look on Jaimee's face as she played is something that Lisa will never forget.

Jaimee played some more. Throughout the composition, she made some revisions on the spot and let her emotions truly be exposed.

Before they both know it, Jaimee had finished, the last few notes resonating in the room.

"What did you play?" Lisa asked, still amazed.

"I played my own composition. It was for you." Jaimee explained. "It's called Une nuit avec la Reine. "

"A Night With the Queen," Lisa translated, smiling happily.

"Yes. I wrote it the first time you rejected me in high school." Jaimee explained, pulling Lisa down to sit on her lap.  
"Well, no offense, but you were a bitch back in high school," Lisa replied, feisty.

"I kinda was," Jaimee admitted. "I'm sorry for bullying you. I felt horrible after, but I kept doing it. I don't know why."

"It's because you were just being a bit-"

"Okay, okay! I get it,"" Jaimee laughed as she covered Lisa's mouth. "I was not the best person. But goodness, I was just 18. I was immature."

"And are you telling me that you're mature now?" Lisa asked, her eyebrows slowly rising.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" Jaimee tried to veer the topic away from her old self and even gave Lisa her cute puppy dog look.

The younger woman laughed, pinching Jaimee's cheeks. "You have. And I love you too," Lisa gave Jaimee a warm smile and leaned close to kiss her. "Anyways, I think it's absolutely beautiful, what you wrote. You should definitely perform it."

"You think so?" Jaimee asked, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

"Yes," Lisa replied, kissing the tip of Jaimee's nose.  
"What else do you think?" Jaimee prodded, loving the way Lisa felt against her.

"I think that you should accept the offer to perform."

"And?"

"Hmmm... And I think I'm absolutely lucky to have married someone like you."

"Really?" That caused Jaimee to laugh softly. "How about... babies? What do you think about babies?"

Lisa paused and looked at Jaimee. She knew what she was hinting at. "Well, I love babies. You know that. I love their cute faces and giggles."

"-I love how chubby they look," Jaimee interrupted her. "Makes me want to squish them to death."

"No!" Lisa laughed heartily. "You don't squish babies to death. Ugh, now you got me wanting a baby..." Lisa pouted.

"Then shall we?" asked Jaimee.

"Shall we what?"

"Shall we make our own babies?"  
"You are too much," Lisa replied, cheeks flushing.

"Soooooo?" Jaimee asked expectantly again.

Smiling shyly, Lisa nodded and it made Jaimee's heart almost burst. And with that, Jaimee leaned in to kiss Lisa, her heart soaring with love, knowing that whatever happens in the future, she has her wife with her. And that's all that matters.


End file.
